Valse triste
by Chawia
Summary: Un jeune pianiste au cœur blessé, un guitariste prêt à l’aimer… mais la vie n’est jamais aussi simple, comme Suguru et Hiroshi vont en faire l’amère expérience. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Il pleut. La pluie frappe les vitres depuis des heures, poussée sans relâche par un vent aussi violent qu'obstiné. Elle crépite sur les carreaux, et quand je lève le regard je n'aperçois qu'un rideau gris et triste qui brouille l'horizon._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut sans cesse, ces derniers temps. Ma vie est à l'image du temps au dehors – triste, grise, froide. Si seulement les gens savaient… Ils ne voient de moi que ce que je veux bien laisser paraître sans se douter, quand ils me côtoient, que mon cœur est mort et qu'ils n'ont affaire qu'à un triste automate. Car c'est vraiment ce que j'ai le sentiment d'être devenu. Je pensais qu'avec le temps ma douleur s'estomperait, mais il n'en est rien. Combien ils me manquent…_

_Rien n'est plus comme avant. Ce que je faisais avec joie, avec envie et fierté, je ne le fais plus que machinalement, par habitude, pour ne pas sombrer totalement et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec la grisaille perpétuelle qu'est devenue ma vie. Je n'en ai pas le droit, même si l'idée m'a plus d'une fois effleurée. Je la sais tapie dans un coin de ma tête, jamais très loin de ma conscience, mais je ne peux pas l'écouter. À cause de Ritsu. S'il venait à me perdre aussi… il ne s'en remettrait jamais._

_Je pars demain pour le Japon. C'est bizarre, cela fait près de deux ans que je n'y suis pas retourné. Après leur mort, on nous a envoyé vivre ici sans même nous demander notre avis. Depuis, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, je me suis produit en Amérique, en Europe, mais c'est la première fois que je retourne en Asie. Je suppose que maintenant que je suis célèbre, les choses sont différentes pour ma famille… Non, c'est l'amertume qui me pousse à penser cela. Mais jamais je n'ai souhaité venir vivre ici…_

« Suguru ?... »

Interrompu dans sa rêverie morose, l'adolescent reposa son stylo et referma le cahier dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude de consigner ses pensées avant de se retourner. Ritsu, son petit frère âgé de six ans, se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, l'air indécis, comme s'il n'osait pas entrer dans la pièce.

« Oui, Ritsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Suguru savait bien ce qu'il avait – du moins, il en avait une idée assez précise. Son départ pour le Japon perturbait énormément son frère, d'autant que, cette fois, il partait pour plusieurs semaines.

Ritsu n'avait que trois ans et demi quand leurs parents étaient morts, tués dans un accident de la circulation. Perdu, n'ayant désormais plus que son aîné, âgé à l'époque d'un peu plus de treize ans, à qui se raccrocher, il avait très mal vécu la période qui avait suivie au cours de laquelle Suguru et lui s'étaient retrouvés ballottés de parents en parents, un jour chez un oncle, le lendemain chez un autre jusqu'à ce que, d'autorité, un de leur parent qui vivait aux États-Unis ne décide de les accueillir chez lui, à New York. Et c'était là qu'ils vivaient, depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Pourquoi je peux pas aller au Japon avec toi ? »

Suguru poussa un soupir et se leva. Ritsu hésitait toujours sur le seuil et il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à venir à ses côtés.

« Viens là, poussin. Tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. »

Tête basse, l'enfant pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Avec sa chevelure noire et ses yeux noisette, il ressemblait de façon frappante à son frère aîné à tel point que, sur ses photos d'enfance, Suguru était souvent pris pour Ritsu.

L'adolescent s'assit sur son lit et attira son frère à ses côtés. Ritsu ne se plaisait pas aux États-Unis. Bien qu'il ait rapidement appris à parler anglais, il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle école et ne s'y était pas fait beaucoup de camarades.

« C'est pour mon travail que je vais au Japon, Ritsu. Pas pour m'amuser, tu sais, dit Suguru avec gravité en plongeant ses yeux marron dans ceux, si semblables, de son jeune frère. Toi, tu dois aller à l'école.

- Mais cette fois tu t'en vas pour longtemps, plaida le petit garçon d'une voix tremblante de larmes contenues. Je veux pas rester tout seul ici…

- Je t'ai promis de te téléphoner tous les soirs, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, poussin. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir si longtemps, et j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu viennes avec moi, mais ça n'est pas possible alors il vaut mieux se dire que ce n'est qu'un moment pas très agréable à passer mais qu'il finira bien par se terminer. »

Deux mois au Japon, huit longues semaines de séparation, tout cela parce que Nobuo Seguchi, l'oncle chez qui vivaient les deux garçons, avait estimé qu'il serait bon de mettre à profit les deux récitals que Suguru devait donner dans son pays natal pour aller visiter les membres de sa famille.

_« Dieu seul sait quand tu auras l'occasion de retourner là-bas,_ avait-il dit. _Ce premier prix au Concours de Genève t'a ouvert bien des portes, le monde entier va bientôt s'arracher ta personne. Ta réputation de prodige du piano n'est pas usurpée, Suguru, tu as à peine seize ans et le monde pour toi ! »_

Si vous saviez comme tout cela m'est égal, mon oncle, avait songé le garçon. Ce n'est pas tant la soif de célébrité qui me pousse en avant que le fait que ma vie n'est plus rien sinon qu'un champ de ruines, une plaine grise et dévastée, et que sans la musique je ne suis plus rien. _« J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs pour cela, oncle Nobuo. »_

Ce dernier avait soupiré.

_« Ta mère était une pianiste exceptionnelle, à la virtuosité saluée dans le monde entier. Je sais combien elle te manque, mon garçon, mais rien ne la fera revenir parmi nous. Tu es l'héritier de son talent, considère cela comme une chance plutôt qu'un fardeau. »_

Ces paroles n'avaient pas manqué de hérisser Suguru.

_« J'ai toujours été fier de cet héritage, comme vous l'appelez, et pour rien au monde je ne le renierais. Mais la mort de papa et maman a tout changé, et je ne continue à jouer que parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me jeter sous une voiture chaque fois que je sors dans la rue. Parce qu'il faut que je trouve une raison pour continuer à vivre, et pour donner à Ritsu une chance d'éviter de connaître ce que j'ai vécu. »_

Enfant, Suguru avait suivi sa mère au gré de ses tournées et de ses récitals. Avec son père, océanographe, lui aussi souvent absent, Haruka Fujisaki avait refusé de confier son fils à sa famille et choisi de le garder auprès d'elle. De ces années, le garçon conservait le souvenir de déplacements incessants, d'inoubliables rencontres et de paysages fantastiques, mais en contrepartie il n'était jamais allé à l'école et n'avait de ce fait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire des amis.

Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de Ritsu que Haruka avait pris la décision d'interrompre sa carrière, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon ait une dizaine d'années, et la famille s'était fixée au Japon, à Tôkyô. Malheureusement, Akio et Haruka Fujisaki avaient trouvé la mort trois ans plus tard, dans un tragique accident de la route, et les deux garçons avaient été envoyés aux États-Unis.

« Je veux pas que tu pars… », murmura Ritsu d'une voix suppliante en encerclant de ses bras la taille de son frère. Il pressa sa tête contre son flanc et se mit à pleurer.

« Que tu partes », corrigea machinalement Suguru en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant, bien qu'il ait eu lui aussi le cœur gros. Il le laissa s'épancher sachant que, de toutes manières, il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation.

Enfin, les larmes de Ritsu se tarirent et il leva son petit visage défait vers son aîné.

« Ça va mieux ? Ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu feras changer les choses, Ritsu. Je sais que tu n'es pas très heureux ici, et moi non plus, pour tout te dire. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis à ton école, mais ça va certainement changer… Et puis, il faut que tu sois patient, poussin. Je ne suis pas encore majeur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, être majeur ?

- Non, répondit le petit garçon en secouant la tête.

- Ça veut dire qu'on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut. Mais pour ça, il faut avoir vingt ans, et je n'en ai que seize. Pour le moment je dois faire ce qu'on me dit – comme toi, Ritsu – mais je te promets que dès que j'aurai vingt ans on retournera vivre au Japon, rien que tous les deux. »

Il s'en était fait le serment et avait bien l'intention d'honorer cette promesse.

« Mais… c'est dans longtemps ? questionna l'enfant.

- Oui. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient.

- C'est dans six mois ? »

Renonçant à expliquer les mystères du temps qui passe à son frère qui, de toutes manières, aurait été incapable de les appréhender, Suguru ébouriffa gentiment la chevelure du petit garçon et répondit :

« Encore plus que ça, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu sois vraiment, vraiment très patient. Moi non plus je ne veux pas rester en Amérique, poussin, mais je vais devoir attendre, comme toi. »

L'adolescent se baissa et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'un noir de jais de son frère.

« Maman et papa me manquent aussi, Ritsu. Heureusement que tu es là, avec moi. »

L'enfant ne répondit rien et se serra plus étroitement encore contre son aîné. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment à regarder en silence la pluie qui tombait toujours au dehors.

_Si tu savais, mon petit Ritsu, c'est grâce à toi que je trouve la force de supporter cette existence grise et froide, pareille à une valse triste dansée par des gens tous plus anonymes les uns que les autres._

_C'est pour toi que je vais donner mes prochains récitals en oubliant, l'espace d'un instant, que j'ai l'impression qu'il pleut dans mon cœur depuis bientôt deux ans._

_Peut-être qu'il pleut moins, au Japon ?_

À suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Un grand merci à Para-san, Kris, Althena, Isaac et Gaby pour leur reviews, sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup votre soutien !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« _**MUSIQUE CLASSIQUE – ÉVÉNEMENT**  
À ne pas manquer le 15 novembre prochain, au NHK Hall de Tôkyô, un récital de piano donné par le jeune virtuose Suguru Fujisaki.  
S'il est fréquent, de nos jours, de qualifier de « star » le moindre artiste étant passé une fois à la télévision, il n'est en revanche pas exagéré d'appeler prodige ce jeune pianiste, lauréat l'année dernière du prestigieux Concours de Genève. Fils de la célèbre concertiste Haruka Fujisaki, tragiquement disparue voici un peu plus de deux ans dans un accident de la circulation, Suguru Fujisaki, seize ans, vit actuellement aux États-Unis et doit revenir au Japon pour la première fois depuis deux ans pour y donner deux représentations, l'une à Kyôto, le 12 novembre, l'autre le 15 à Tôkyô. (Suite en p. 19) »_

« Hé, Shû ! Tu viens manger ? »

Le jeune chanteur leva les yeux de l'article qu'il était en train de lire et adressa à son ami Hiroshi – ou plutôt au bentô que celui-ci lui tendait – un sourire radieux.

« Ah, merci Hiro ! Tu as fais vite, dis donc ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de son déjeuner avec avidité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis avec autant d'attention ? Un article sur un certain écrivain ? »

Hiroshi s'assit sur le banc à côté de son ami et attaqua son propre bentô avec appétit. Il faisait beau en ce milieu du mois de septembre, et plutôt que de déjeuner dans les locaux de N-G Productions ils avaient décidé de prendre leur repas dans un petit parc situé non loin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure de la journée, en dehors de quelques personnes occupées, elles aussi, à déjeuner.

« Non, ils ne parlent pas de Yûki… Je lisais ça. »

En attendant son camarade guitariste, Shûichi avait ramassé le journal que quelqu'un avait laissé sur le banc et en avait parcouru les premières pages. Cet article en particulier l'avait interpellé.

« Tu t'intéresses à la musique de chambre ? C'est nouveau, ça », dit Hiroshi qui, sans cesser de manger, tendit le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'article que lui désignait le chanteur. Il occupait la moitié d'une page et était illustré d'une petite photo en noir et blanc d'assez mauvaise qualité.

« Pianiste prodige ? commenta-t-il en adressant à Shûichi un regard étonné. Jamais entendu parler de ce gars-là.

- Paraît qu'il n'a que seize ans, relata le jeune chanteur. T'imagines, Hiro, il a trois ans de moins que nous ! Ce doit être une vraie tête à claques !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'en sais rien de ce que c'est, ce gosse.

- T'as qu'à regarder sa photo… Je peux te prendre ce sashimi ? demanda Shûichi en tendant ses baguettes vers le bentô de son camarade qui l'écarta d'un geste vif hors de sa portée.

- T'as déjà mangé tous les tiens ? Mais quel goinfre ! Yûki te laisse mourir de faim ou quoi ?

- Hiro, s'il te plaîîît… insista Shûichi, l'air chagrin. Non, Yûki cuisine comme un Dieu… mais il est doué pour tout, de toutes manières… C'est juste que j'ai envie de sashimi… Je te donne un maki à la place !

- Oh, bon, ça va, prends-le, ce sashimi… Quel pénible tu fais, parfois ! »

Hiroshi ramassa le journal et parcourut rapidement l'article consacré au « génie du piano » Suguru Fujisaki.

« Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très sympa, convint-il après un nouveau coup d'œil à la photo sur laquelle le jeune musicien affichait un air à la fois sévère et morose. Bon, il a des excuses, aussi, il a perdu ses parents il n'y a pas très longtemps… Ça doit être drôlement dur à vivre…

- Tu me déprimes, Hiro, j'avais pas lu tout l'article ! » protesta Shûichi en arrachant le quotidien des mains de son ami.

« Tu crois qu'on parlera aussi de nous dans les journaux, un jour ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Bah, c'est pas impossible, une fois qu'on sera riches et célèbres ! Et puisqu'on vient de signer chez N-G, ça arrivera peut-être plus vite qu'on ne le pense ! »

Hiroshi piocha un maki dans le bentô de Shûichi.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça fait, d'être célèbre. Je veux dire, au point d'en arriver à être reconnu dans la rue… Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours non plus de perdre sa liberté. »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules.

« On n'en est pas encore là ! Et d'après ce que dis Noriko, on en est même encore loin… Celle-là, elle a pas son pareil pour te démonter, même quand tu estimes avoir fait quelque chose de bien ! »

Hiroshi se mit à rire et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son ami.

« Elle est bien mieux placée que nous pour juger de la qualité de notre travail, et reconnais qu'on a beaucoup progressé depuis qu'on bosse avec elle. »

Ils achevèrent sans hâte leur déjeuner, profitant du beau soleil et de la tranquillité de l'endroit, puis Shûichi fourra les boîtes vides dans un sac en plastique, ainsi que le journal, et alla jeter le tout dans une poubelle.

« Allez, on y retourne ! J'suis d'attaque comme c'est pas possible aujourd'hui ! » s'écria-t-il. Hiroshi acquiesça, et tous deux regagnèrent les locaux de N-G, le court article de journal totalement oublié.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait foule dans la salle des arrivées de l'aéroport de Narita mais Suguru n'en était pas impressionné outre mesure. Pour lui qui avait voyagé dans le monde entier, tous les aéroports étaient les mêmes. En compagnie de son agent, Fumiki Ôda, il alla récupérer ses bagages puis se dirigea vers la sortie où, comme il en avait été convenu, la femme de son cousin devait les attendre.

Le Japon ! Il n'y était pas revenu depuis deux longues années, pourtant il n'était que de passage « au pays », en visite dans sa famille à l'occasion de deux récitals ; rien de plus.

« Voyons… Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est madame Mika Seguchi, votre cousine, qui doit nous attendre… dit Ôda, tirant le garçon de ses pensées. Saurez-vous la reconnaître ? »

Suguru n'avait pas souvent vu Mika au cours des trois années où il avait vécu à Tôkyô : il avait le vague souvenir d'une belle femme, grande et mince, à l'air déterminé.

« Je suppose qu'elle doit savoir mieux que nous à quoi s'attendre », répondit-il sans même se retourner vers son agent. Pour tout avouer, celui-ci l'insupportait. C'était un carriériste absolument imbuvable, à la botte de son oncle, et qui avait plus pour fonction de _surveiller _le garçon que toute autre chose ; la perspective de se traîner ce boulet pendant deux mois était suffisante pour donner à Suguru l'envie de faire demi tour et reprendre le premier avion en partance pour les États-Unis.

« Ah, regardez, monsieur Fujisaki ! N'est-ce pas votre cousine, là-bas ? »

Suguru leva le nez et regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son agent. En effet, debout devant une grande affiche publicitaire, une femme paraissait attendre, scrutant le flot des voyageurs qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Grande et élancée avec de longs cheveux châtains, coiffée d'un élégant bibi noir et vêtue d'un luxueux tailleur pantalon, elle tira quelque chose de sa poche en les apercevant – sans doute une photo – puis se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour, je suis Mika Seguchi. Tu dois être Suguru ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le garçon hocha la tête. « C'est bien moi. Et voici mon agent, monsieur Ôda. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mika, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Oh, inutile d'être aussi cérémonieux, après tout nous sommes de la même famille ! protesta la jeune femme avec un petit rire. Vous avez récupéré vos bagages ? »

Ôda l'assura que tout était réglé et fit signe à leur bagagiste de les suivre tandis qu'ils emboîtaient le pas à leur guide.

Suguru devait loger chez son cousin Tôma Seguchi et sa femme durant toute la durée de son séjour au Japon, cependant que Fumiki Ôda logerait à l'hôtel ; condition imposée par le garçon, qui avait catégoriquement refusé d'avoir ce raseur sur le dos 24 heures sur 24 pendant deux mois.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel s'effectua dans un silence presque total ; après avoir tenté sans succès d'engager la conversation, Mika avait fini par prendre le parti de garder le silence, puisque Suguru n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler. C'est pourquoi elle fut assez surprise d'entendre le garçon déclarer, à peine la portière refermée derrière l'agent :

« Enfin ! Pas fâché d'être débarrassé de ce type. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Suguru poursuivit :

« Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir gardé le silence. C'était vraiment très impoli de ma part, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter avec cet individu.

- C'est ton agent ? questionna Mika en redémarrant. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. »

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Suguru eut subitement envie de se confier à la jeune femme. Bien que d'un abord assez froid et autoritaire, elle avait des yeux gris gentils et chaleureux.

« C'est mon agent, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon _chaperon_. Je ne sais pas ce que mon oncle s'imagine sur mon compte, mais il est clair qu'il ne me fait pas confiance aussi a-t-il engagé ce raseur pour me surveiller… Cela va faire deux ans que je me le traîne partout où je vais, et je ne le supporte plus, avoua l'adolescent.

- Oh, ça n'est vraiment pas de chance… » compatit Mika. En plus, c'est vrai qu'il a une tête à claques… »

Elle observa un court silence.

« Voici ce que je te propose, Suguru. Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon sérieux. Si tu me donnes ta parole de rentrer tous les soirs avant 20 heures, je te laisse quartier libre pour faire ce que tu veux de tes journées ; et si ton agent rouspète, c'est à moi qu'il aura affaire. Ça marche ? »

Suguru la considéra d'un air où l'étonnement le disputait à la méfiance.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? s'enquit-il enfin.

- Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir faire ce dont on a envie quand on a ton âge. Mon père est moine supérieur d'un grand temple, à Kyôto. Bien qu'il ait été lui-même loin d'avoir un comportement irréprochable dans sa jeunesse, il avait des principes et une morale des plus pénibles à supporter, surtout pour une adolescente. Je te laisse imaginer ce que j'ai pu mentir et me cacher quand je flirtais avec des garçons ! » relata-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien si tu as envie d'aller t'amuser plutôt que répéter, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix complice.

- Merci, Mika dit Suguru au bout d'un instant. Mais vous savez, je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps libre… Je suis venu avant tout pour visiter la famille… »

Cependant, l'offre était plus qu'alléchante, et il aurait été stupide de refuser, même si, contrairement à ce que s'imaginait certainement la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux amusements des jeunes de son âge. Mais il étouffait depuis près de deux ans, et ces moment de liberté lui seraient précieux.

« Oh, une fois les salutations d'usage expédiées tu pourras te payer un peu de bon temps, déclara Mika, catégorique. Nous y sommes ! Tôma n'est pas là, il travaille, mais il a dit qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tôt ce soir. »

Les Seguchi occupaient un grand appartement dans le quartier huppé de Ginza. Mika lui fit faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, après quoi Suguru installa ses affaires dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée.

« J'imagine que dois être fatigué par le voyage… Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis-le moi, je vais rester là jusqu'à ce soir. »

Suguru la remercia, referma la porte de sa chambre et tira son journal de sa valise.

_Me revoilà enfin au Japon. Enfin, pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose. C'est étrange, mais je ne ressens absolument rien. Je pensais – sans trop y croire – que ce séjour pourrait être à-même d'éveiller des échos dans mon cœur par le simple fait de revenir dans le pays qui m'a vu naître, mais non. Peut-être plus tard… Peut-être certains endroits évoqueront-ils le souvenir de jours heureux…_

_La seule bonne chose, pour l'instant, est que je suis débarrassé de cet abruti d'Ôda. Pour une fois, cet imbécile n'aura pas l'opportunité de me coller aux basques, et heureusement pour lui car je ne me sens pas d'humeur, vu les circonstances, à devoir endurer sa présence. J'aurais sans doute fini par le pousser du haut d'un pont, ou sous une voiture, après tout des accidents de ce genre se produisent tous les jours…_

_Pour tout dire, je ne tiens pas vraiment à visiter la famille. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé juste après la mort de papa et maman est encore trop frais, cette période où Ritsu et moi avons été renvoyés de maison en maison… Personne alors ne semble avoir voulu de nous. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, devrais-je me mettre en frais de politesse ?_

_En revanche la femme de mon cousin, Mika, a l'air gentille. C'est toujours ça._

_Je sens que ce séjour va être pénible. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être de retour « chez moi ». Je n'ai vécu en tout et pour tout que quelques années au Japon, alors pourquoi devrais-je m'y sentir « chez moi » ? Même si j'ai promis à Ritsu que nous reviendrions vivre ici plus tard… je ne suis pas certain de jamais m'y sentir autrement qu'étranger._

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je remercie Lillybulle, Althena, Gaby, Para-san et Kris pour leur review !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Une fois les visites de convenance à la famille effectuées – et Kami sait qu'il en aurait volontiers évité plusieurs s'il en avait eu le loisir – Suguru se retrouva libre de disposer comme bon lui semblait des semaines qu'il lui restait avant ses deux récitals. Certes, il lui fallait aussi travailler les morceaux qu'il allait présenter ; il avait beau être doué, il avait tout intérêt à répéter s'il voulait donner une prestation impeccable, car à son niveau toute erreur serait impardonnable.

Si son cousin Tôma avait été surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le garçon s'était acquitté de ses visites, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître ; Suguru était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire, tant qu'il prenait son travail au sérieux. Et, en effet, le jeune pianiste répétait plusieurs heures tous les matins sur le magnifique piano installé dans le salon de son parent.

Ce qui lui laissait ses après-midi de libre, et comme Suguru ne voulait pas rester enfermé, il avait pris le parti de se promener au hasard dans Tôkyô et de se laisser conduire au gré des bus et des métros. Sa visite dans le quartier où il avait vécu quelques années auparavant avait été une assez mauvaise idée, trop de souvenirs avaient été ravivés, et ils étaient trop douloureux encore pour être appréhendés avec sérénité. L'expérience avait été pénible, et il cherchait à présent à l'oublier.

Au gré de ses déambulations, Suguru finit un soir par se retrouver aux abords d'un petit parc. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où il se trouvait, mais peu lui importait ; il avait simplement envie de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il passa sans le voir devant un petit groupe d'adolescents. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres que l'un d'entre eux l'interpella.

« Hé ! Gamin ! T'as pas l'heure ? »

Gamin. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, attendu qu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis un moment déjà. Il ne tourna même pas la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur son épaule et le fit rudement pivoter.

« Hé, t'es sourd ? Je viens de te parler ! »

Un individu de dix-sept à dix-huit ans, coiffé d'une casquette, se tenait devant lui, flanqué de deux autres jeunes d'âges similaires.

« Désolé, j'avais pas entendu », répondit froidement Suguru sans se démonter. Il fit mine de se dégager, mais l'autre resserra son étreinte sur son épaule.

« Désolé, j'avais pas entendu, le singea-t-il d'une voix de fausset. Fous-toi de ma gueule, en plus ! Je t'ai demandé l'heure, alors fais voir ta montre ! » Il lui saisit le poignet et, avant que le garçon ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, lui arracha sa montre.

« Mouais, pas mal… Allez, fini de rire maintenant. Vide tes poches, petit.

- Pas question », rétorqua Suguru, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait vécu deux ans à New York et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé, ce n'était tout de même pas au Japon qu'il allait se faire dépouiller !

« Et d'abord, rends-moi ma montre ! »

Une telle colère s'était emparée de lui qu'il n'avait même plus peur. Sa vie n'était déjà pas si compliquée qu'il fallait en plus qu'il se fasse agresser !

Les trois voyous ne s'attendaient certes pas à pareil acte de rébellion, mais leur surprise ne dura qu'un infime instant. Celui qui lui avait pris sa montre la fourra dans sa poche et le repoussa rudement en arrière.

« T'as pas bien compris, on dirait… On va t'expliquer un peu plus clairement ! »

Avec un méchant rire, ses deux camarades empoignèrent Suguru et l'entraînèrent sans ménagement en direction du parc. Le garçon se débattit aussitôt de toutes ses forces avec une énergie qu'on n'aurait pas imaginée au premier abord chez lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses agresseurs, plus grands, plus forts et plus nombreux que lui.

« Et alors, on a son petit caractère, hein ? ricana le type à la casquette en le saisissant brutalement par les cheveux. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés, sale merdeux !

- Dommage que ce soit pas une fille, pas vrai Nagisa ? lança un autre, qui prenait manifestement un grand plaisir à tordre le bras droit de Suguru dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Tu aurais pu lui donner un autre genre de leçon ! »

Le dénommé Nagisa émit un petit gloussement cruel.

« Quoique… dit-il en effleurant la joue de Suguru qui recula vivement la tête, … faute de mieux, on pourrait peut-être se payer sur la bête… Ça te plairait, ma mignonne ? »

Cette fois, la situation était vraiment devenue malsaine. Suguru redoubla ses efforts pour se libérer, en pure perte.

« T'as pas l'air d'accord… Tu fais moins le malin, tout à coup ! »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Leur journée de travail achevée, Shûichi et Hiroshi avaient profité du beau temps pour aller prendre un verre dans un petit café qu'ils affectionnaient, non loin de N-G Productions. C'est en retournant chercher sa moto, alors que Shûichi avait poursuivi sa route pour aller prendre son train, que le guitariste était tombé sur une bien singulière scène.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? renvoya le troisième des voyous en se dirigeant vers lui, les poings tout faits.

- Un peu que j'en ai un… C'est pas trop dur de vous y mettre à trois pour détrousser un gosse ?

- Et alors, tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi aussi ? menaça le garçon à la casquette, délaissant provisoirement Suguru.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… répondit posément Hiroshi. Malheureusement, je crois bien que je n'en aurai pas le temps, vu que je viens de prévenir les flics et qu'ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder à rappliquer. » Il exhiba son téléphone portable.

« Et tu t'imagines qu'on va te croire ? renvoya celui qui maintenait toujours Suguru.

- Croyez-le ou pas, je vous garantis que ça va vous faire bizarre quand les condés vont arriver… »

Il croisa les bras avec un petit sourire moqueur. Cette belle assurance acheva de totalement décontenancer les voyous qui détalèrent soudain avec un bel ensemble, non sans avoir rudement poussé Suguru au sol.

« Ça va, petit ? s'enquit Hiroshi en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? »

Encore ébranlé, Suguru secoua la tête. Les choses auraient vraiment pu tourner très mal sans l'intervention providentielle de ce jeune homme, qui n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre à ses agresseurs alors qu'il était seul.

« Ce… ça va, merci… répondit-il d'un ton mal assuré. Ils m'ont juste pris ma montre… Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu… »

Il recula d'un pas et, pour la première fois, eut un aperçu d'ensemble de son « sauveur ». Grand, de longs cheveux bruns, un visage aux traits fins et des yeux gris emplis, en cet instant, d'une sincère sollicitude. Son cœur battit plus vite.

« Ah, c'est pas de chance, mais le plus important c'est que tu n'ais rien, pas vrai ? »

Mais alors qu'il disait ces mots, Hiroshi prit conscience que le garçon qu'il avait devant lui n'était peut-être pas aussi jeune que ce qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Petit de taille, avec une voix qui hésitait encore à entrer dans l'adolescence, mais ses yeux noisette n'étaient définitivement pas ceux d'un enfant.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je crois que je me suis trompé mais je t'avais vraiment pris pour un écolier… dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oh, ça n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que vous les ayez fait partir. Merci encore », dit Suguru en s'inclinant solennellement. Remis de ses émotions, il tenta un sourire, timide. « Vous avez vraiment prévenu la police ?

- Tu parles, c'était du bluff ! Je suis tombé sur vous complètement par hasard, et vu que ces types n'avaient pas l'air très futés j'ai pipeauté… et ils ont gobé, ce qui prouve vraiment que ce n'étaient que de sombres crétins ! expliqua Hiroshi en riant.

- Mais… et s'ils ne vous avaient pas cru ?

- Oh, dans ce cas j'aurais contacté un ami à moi, un Américain, qui n'aurait pas hésité à leur remettre les idées en place ! » déclara le guitariste avec une belle assurance. Suguru fronça les sourcils.

« Et il serait venu ? Mais d'où ? Et en combien de temps ? » insista-t-il, subitement soupçonneux. Ce type l'avait tiré d'un très mauvais pas, c'était vrai, mais il était lui-même quelque peu bizarre…

« Oh, je ne peux pas te dire, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il se serait débrouillé pour venir ». _Enfin je crois… K est capable de choses qui dépassent l'entendement du commun des mortels…_

« Et puis, tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, non ? L'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient partis », conclut-il avec un sourire candide. Suguru se rembrunit.

« Ce n'étaient pas juste quelques idiots qui avaient envie de s'amuser en me piquant mes affaires, dit-il d'un ton grave. Celui avec la casquette… il voulait autre chose. Au début, je pensais qu'il disait ça pour me faire peur, mais… il était sérieux. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu… Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez, dit-il avec ferveur en s'inclinant.

- J'ai bien fait d'emprunter ce raccourci, alors, répondit le guitariste, redevenu sérieux. Si j'avais su ce que ces imbéciles avaient l'intention de faire, j'aurais vraiment prévenu la police. J'aurais dû lui casser la figure, à ce minable… tu as dû avoir drôlement peur.

- Ça va maintenant, affirma Suguru. Vous êtes arrivé à temps, il ne s'est rien passé… mais vous avez ma gratitude éternelle !

- Oh là, doucement ! » tempéra Hiroshi, amusé en dépit de tout par la démesure des propos de ce curieux gamin – non, c'était un adolescent qu'il avait devant lui. Et avec qui, étrangement, il se sentait bien même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques instants.

« Tu me donnes l'impression d'être devenu un héros… si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier, tu n'as qu'à m'offrir un café, ajouta-t-il spontanément, même s'il en avait bu un peu de temps auparavant, et il en fut le premier étonné ; d'ordinaire, il ne se montrait pas si familier avec les inconnus.

- Un… un café ? répéta Suguru avec surprise. Décidément, ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange – mais il aimait cette manière de faire, et en dépit du fait qu'il venait de se faire agresser, il n'avait pas peur ; une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que cet inconnu était digne de confiance.

- Hé bien oui, un café… dit Hiroshi d'un ton léger. Non, je plaisante. Tu ne me dois rien du tout, vraiment.

- Heu, mais non ! s'écria Suguru. C'est… c'est juste que je ne suis pas de Tôkyô, et je ne connais pas le quartier. Alors, si vous savez où trouver un café sympa, je serais très heureux que vous m'y accompagniez afin que je vous offre quelque chose ! » Il s'empourpra légèrement à ces derniers mots.

Hiroshi le regarda attentivement un court instant. Sa demande n'avait été qu'une boutade et ce gamin – non, adolescent ! – l'avait pris au mot et paraissait à présent déterminé à lui payer quelque chose.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, il y a un petit café pas très loin… mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé… Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Hiroshi, mais tu peux m'appeler Hiro.

- Suguru », répondit celui-ci.

Ce prénom rappela au guitariste l'article de journal qu'il avait lu quelques jours auparavant.

« Hé, tu t'appelles comme ce pianiste soit disant génial qui doit venir jouer à Tôkyô en novembre ! Il s'appelle… Fuji… moto, je crois, ou un truc comme ça. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Suguru ouvrit de grands yeux. S'il s'y était attendu ! Il rougit mais secoua la tête, bien décidé à conserver son anonymat.

« Non. Je ne m'intéresse pas à la musique classique, mentit-il.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'en écoute beaucoup non plus… C'est juste qu'il y a eu un article dans le « Tôkyô Daily », il y a quelques jours. Ils parlaient de ce gamin. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, vous avez peut-être le même prénom mais tu n'as pas du tout la même tête à claques ! dit Hiroshi en riant. Bon, si tu tiens toujours à m'offrir un café on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

_Alors comme ça j'ai une tête à claques… _songea Suguru._ C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais réfléchi un seul instant à la manière dont me percevaient les gens… Surtout d'un milieu autre que celui de la musique classique… J'imagine que ce doit être vrai, d'une certaine façon… Je me suis toujours moqué de l'opinion des autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que cette réflexion m'a touchée ?_

« Hé, Suguru ? Ça va ? »

Le garçon semblait subitement plongé dans ses pensées. Un contrecoup de son agression, certainement, après tout il avait frôlé le pire et cette histoire d'invitation était tout bonnement ridicule. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une plaisanterie, du moins pour le guitariste.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Tu m'as l'air un peu… choqué, et c'est tout à fait normal après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver.

- Comment ? Heu, non, ça va, je vous assure ! protesta Suguru en revenant à la réalité. Je ne suis pas en sucre et… »

Et pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Il était ridicule. Il n'était au Japon que pour deux mois, qu'espérait-il ? Et surtout, qu'imaginait-il au sujet d'Hiroshi ?

« … Vous avez raison, il vaut sans doute mieux que je rentre, acheva-t-il d'un ton un peu abattu. Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir si lourdement insisté avec cette histoire de café, je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ». Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta, « Hé bien, je vous remercie encore de m'être venu en aide. Et sachez que je garderai toujours cette dette envers vous, même s'il me sera sans doute impossible de jamais vous payer en retour. »

Il s'inclina et dit, avec un petit sourire triste :

« Je vous ai suffisamment pris de votre temps, Hiroshi. Encore merci, et au revoir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Quelque peu déconcerté, Hiroshi le regarda s'éloigner. Le jeune garçon paraissait abattu, triste même, tout dans son attitude le laissait voir. Était-ce un affront si grave que d'avoir refusé un café ?

Dans le même temps, le guitariste n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils se séparent ainsi… et il aurait bien été en peine d'expliquer pourquoi.

« Hé ! Attends ! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite de Suguru, sur le point de franchir la grille basse du petit parc. Le garçon se retourna, mais son visage était neutre.

« Oui ?

- Écoute… Ne… ne le prends pas comme ça… Pour le café, j'avais dit ça comme ça, mais… Si c'est aussi important pour toi… On peut se revoir une autre fois et on ira boire quelque chose ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? exposa maladroitement Hiroshi.

- Maintenant vous m'invitez par pitié ? Ça n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de moi. »

Suguru fit mine de reprendre sa marche, mais Hiroshi le retint par le bras.

« Hé, ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça ! Tu viens de te faire agresser… Il vaut certainement mieux que tu rentres chez toi. Mais pour le café… ou autre chose… on peut se revoir une autre fois ? »

Il lâcha le bras du petit pianiste qui leva vers lui des yeux emplis de doute – mais une autre émotion, difficile à définir, brillait au fond de ses prunelles noisette.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez vraiment envie que l'on se revoie, dit-il d'une voix qui indiquait clairement sa méfiance et son incrédulité.

- Et si je te dis que c'est la vérité ? répondit Hiroshi. Ma foi, tu m'as l'air sympa… Enfin, je ne peux pas dire qu'on ait vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, mais… Tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas de Tôkyô, je pourrais te montrer quelques endroits que j'aime bien. Mais c'est toi qui vois, hein. »

Et il était sincère. Le jeune homme était un bon juge des personnes, et il sentait le courant passer entre Suguru et lui, même si le garçon se montrait assez réservé.

« Excuse-moi, maintenant c'est moi qui insiste lourdement. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, si tu as envie qu'on se revoie, appelle-moi. Dans le cas contraire… je me contenterai de savoir que j'ai ta reconnaissance éternelle. Ça marche ? dit-il avec un grand sourire auquel il était bien difficile de résister.

- Heu… C'est d'accord… » répondit Suguru, surpris par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Et, au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser.

Il prit le petit morceau de papier sur lequel le guitariste avait griffonné à la hâte son numéro de portable et le mit dans sa poche.

« Merci… Je… je dois rentrer, maintenant. Je… je vous rappelle bientôt. Au revoir, et encore merci.

- Bye ! » lança gentiment Hiroshi en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Quelles étranges circonstances pour une rencontre… J'ai eu si peur, quand ce type a commencé à faire ses allusions… J'ai vraiment cru que le pire allait se produire, et je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais remis… Et il est arrivé, et il m'a sauvé. Ils étaient trois, il n'était pas obligé d'intervenir, il aurait pu se faire agresser lui aussi mais il n'a pas hésité. Et c'est pour cela que je tenais tant à le remercier – et que je vais le faire._

_Hiroshi… Je n'ai parlé avec lui que quelques minutes, mais alors je me sentais bien. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais envie de lui faire confiance… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il est différent des autres, qu'il pourrait me comprendre… être mon ami._

_Peut-être mon séjour au Japon sera-t-il moins pénible à supporter, si nous lions amitié ?_

_Je pense que… je le rappellerai demain._

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Merci beaucoup à Para-san, Lillybulle, Althena, Kris et Isaac pour avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

« Ah, c'était pas mal ce matin ! Vous avez bien mérité votre pause, les garçons ! »

Débordante d'énergie comme à son habitude, Noriko asséna une solide bourrade à Shûichi qui trébucha.

« Aïe ! Hé, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Et encore heureux qu'on l'ait méritée, notre pause, c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! protesta le chanteur.

- Tu es un bourreau de travail, Noriko ! lança Hiroshi, de l'autre bout de la pièce, en replaçant sa guitare sur son support.

- Il faut bien ça pour espérer vous remuer un peu, tous les deux ! Parce que si on vous laisse faire, je ne donne pas cher de la suite de votre carrière !

- Ah, toujours aussi directe, Noriko… C'est à se demander pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec deux bras cassés comme nous, répliqua le guitariste avec bonne humeur.

- Si moi-même je le savais ! La vérité, c'est que je suis trop bonne poire !

- Tu seras récompensée de tes efforts quand on sera en tête du top 100.

- Mouais, je commence à me demander si je verrai ce jour avant ma mort… Bon, à cet après-midi ! Bon appétit ! »

La jeune femme quitta le studio en compagnie de K et Sakano.

« On va manger dehors, Hiro ? Il fait beau ! appela Shûichi de la porte.

- Oui, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter… Hé, Shû, c'est à ton tour d'aller acheter à manger, je te rappelle.

- J'avais pas oublié, figure-toi, répondit le chanteur. Bon, j'y vais, je te prends comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je t'attends dans le parc, à l'endroit habituel. »

Les deux musiciens se séparèrent sur le parvis de N-G Productions, et tandis que Shûichi s'en allait acheter des bentôs au convenience store qui faisait l'angle de la rue, Hiroshi traversa la route et gagna le petit parc dans lequel son ami et lui avaient coutume de déjeuner quand il faisait beau.

Il avait à peine rallumé son téléphone portable (Noriko refusant formellement d'être dérangée pendant les répétitions par des sonneries intempestives), que celui-ci se mit à jouer « Tubular bells. »

Le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran lui était inconnu. Il se rappela soudain des événements de la veille et du garçon à qui il avait donné son numéro. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

« Allo ? dit-il. Il y eut un léger blanc.

- Heu… je parle bien à Hiroshi ? s'enquit une voix presque enfantine.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Ah ! C'est Suguru, annonça son interlocuteur d'un ton soudain soulagé. Je vous rappelle pour… le café dont nous avons parlé hier. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout, je viens à peine de prendre ma pause. Hé bien… Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu serais libre à partir de 17 heures ?

- Oui, aucun problème.

- Bon, on n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous, heu… Tu viens d'où ?

- De Ginza. »

Hiroshi retint un petit sifflement. Ginza était un quartier huppé, pas le genre d'endroit où l'on trouvait des pensions bon marché pour les étudiants. Là encore, Suguru avait juste dit qu'il n'était pas de Tôkyô, il n'en savait pas plus sur son compte.

Ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour 17h30 puis discutèrent un court instant de comment s'y rendre.

« Alors c'est entendu ? Très bien. À tout à l'heure », conclut le guitariste avant de raccrocher, alors que Shûichi revenait avec leur repas.

« Voilà ! Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Bon appétit ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru avait à peine remis son téléphone portable dans sa poche qu'il se mit à sonner. Il consulta l'écran afin de déterminer qui l'appelait et soupira. Il s'agissait de son agent, Fumiki Ôda.

« Fujisaki », annonça-t-il d'une voix froide. Même quand il n'était pas là, ce raseur s'arrangeait toujours pour lui gâcher ses petits instants de plaisir dans l'existence ; et la perspective de revoir bientôt Hiroshi en était un.

« Bonjour, c'est Ôda. Je souhaitais prendre de vos nouvelles… Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, très bien. J'ai fait le tour de la famille… En ce moment, je me repose.

- Vous n'oubliez pas de répéter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Comme si le garçon n'était pas capable de savoir ce qu'il avait à faire !

« Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Je travaille tous les jours, vous pouvez demander à mon cousin si vous ne me croyez pas !

- Ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur Fujisaki, je vous en prie. Je ne mettais nullement en doute votre sérieux, répondit Ôda d'une voix obséquieuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Ôda ; vous pouvez dire à mon oncle qu'il n'aura pas à rougir de moi lors de mes deux récitals. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois justement travailler « Arabesques » de Schumann… Au revoir. »

Et il raccrocha. L'appétit coupé, et peu disposé d'ailleurs à déjeuner seul car ni Mika ni Tôma n'étaient là, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier, à la recherche de souvenirs à ramener à Ritsu.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ouais ! On a été supers sur cette chanson ! s'exclama triomphalement Shûichi en levant en l'air un poing victorieux.

- Pas mal, c'est vrai, reconnut Noriko. Vous commencez à la maîtriser… Allez, je vous laisse quartier libre ! À demain ! » annonça-t-elle en éteignant son synthétiseur puis, sans attendre, elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta le studio.

« Hé, t'as rendez-vous avec ton amant ? » lui lança Shûichi qui, en guise de réponse, se reçut un cendrier en pleine tête.

« Ça t'apprendra, commenta K sans même lever les yeux de son arme, qu'il était en train de lustrer avec amour. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à une femme mariée. »

« Bon, Shû, j'y vais aussi. J'ai des choses à faire, déclara Hiroshi en enfilant sa veste.

- Oh, moi qui pensais aller avec toi acheter des CD, dit Shûichi d'un ton déçu.

- Une autre fois. Allez, à demain tout le monde ! »

Le jeune homme avait fixé rendez-vous à Suguru devant le Studio Alta, à Shinjuku. Situé non loin de la gare, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment dont la façade était ornée d'un écran géant, aisément repérable de loin, et qui constituait de ce fait un point de rendez-vous idéal.

Sorti un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, il eut tout le loisir de garer sa moto puis, en attendant l'arrivée de Suguru, de laisser revenir son esprit sur les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à se retrouver à ce singulier rendez-vous.

Il en était à se demander ce qui l'intéressait chez le jeune garçon, car il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose ; il ne lui aurait pas proposé de se revoir, autrement – quand celui-ci arriva.

« Salut, l'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit Suguru, un peu essoufflé. Je… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre ? »

Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeaux ; face à lui, Hiroshi était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc, de jeans usés et de baskets, et le jeune homme se demanda si Suguru avait fait des efforts vestimentaires particuliers pour ce rendez-vous.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai terminé un peu en avance aujourd'hui… On y va ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis devant un café dans l'un des innombrables bars branchés du quartier.

« Hé bien ça y est, ta dette est payée maintenant », fit remarquer Hiroshi d'un ton amusé. Suguru rougit.

« Ce n'est pas simplement cela pour moi… » avoua-t-il.

Hiroshi le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le jeune garçon enchaîna :

« Heu, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Puis-je savoir votre nom ? »

De plus en plus intrigué, le guitariste déclina cependant son identité. Il ne craignait pas vraiment d'être reconnu en tant que musicien du jeune groupe Bad Luck ; Suguru ne paraissait pas le genre de garçon à écouter ce type de musique.

« Et… il serait juste que je connaisse le tien, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

- Oui, bien sûr… C'est Ritsuda », mentit le jeune pianiste, car il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité à Hiroshi, surtout après la manière dont il avait parlé de lui. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : être considéré pour une fois comme un adolescent parfaitement anonyme et banal.

« Hé bien, Suguru Ritsuda, pourquoi voulais-tu connaître mon nom ?

- Pour… savoir à qui je parle, c'est tout », répondit le garçon en rougissant à nouveau. Non, il était manifeste qu'il ignorait l'existence du guitariste de Bad Luck, et sans doute aussi celle du groupe. Assez étrangement, Hiroshi en fut content. La plupart du temps, les gens avaient une approche différente en apprenant qu'il était célèbre, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, Suguru, que fais-tu dans la vie ? » questionna le jeune homme, histoire cette fois de vraiment lancer la conversation.

Et elle dura, cette conversation. Elle dura près de deux heures, et les deux garçons parlèrent sans retenue, de tout et de rien, conscients qu'entre eux passait un véritable fluide. En résumé, ils se sentaient bien en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, il est tard ! constata Suguru en consultant sa nouvelle montre, qu'il avait achetée l'après-midi même. Il faut que je rentre… »

Il parut hésiter puis ajouta, « Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé un excellent moment en votre compagnie… »

Il repoussa lentement sa chaise et se leva.

« Hé bien… j'y vais. Au revoir, Hiroshi. »

Tout comme la veille, il paraissait tout à coup un peu abattu à l'heure de leur séparation. Le guitariste se leva à son tour et empoigna sa veste.

« Attends. Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux ? Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, proposa-t-il spontanément, répugnant lui aussi à mettre un terme à ce moment entre eux.

- Ah, euh… Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais non… Et puis, tout est prévu, j'ai un deuxième casque dans le coffre de ma moto, expliqua Hiroshi. Je le garde au cas où j'ai à raccompagner quelqu'un… »

Réalisant soudain à quel point ses paroles étaient ambiguës, il ajouta derechef : « Ne vas pas croire que j'ai l'habitude de raccompagner du monde ! C'est simplement qu'il m'arrive fréquemment de ramener chez lui mon meilleur pote et… enfin, c'est pour ça que j'ai deux casques », acheva-t-il en rougissant un peu, et pourquoi était-il en train de se justifier ? Suguru le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'avais rien imaginé d'autre, dit-il. J'imagine que vous savez vous rendre à Ginza ? Parce que je ne connais pas le chemin.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas de Tôkyô… Tu viens d'où, si ça n'est pas indiscret ?

- De… de Kyôto, répondit le jeune garçon, et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car c'était là qu'il était né, et d'où sa mère était originaire. J'ai vécu quelques temps à Tôkyô, mais c'était il y a des années et dans un autre quartier…

- T'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin ! Allez, on y va. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils stoppaient au pied d'un luxueux immeuble. Suguru descendit de moto et retira son casque.

« Merci pour le bout de chemin, Hiroshi, dit-il. Cette fois, c'était bien terminé. Plus moyen de gagner encore un peu de temps. Je… Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, mais je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Il tendit le casque au jeune homme d'un geste emprunté.

« Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, dit celui-ci après un bref instant d'hésitation. Et… si c'est possible… j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoie. »

Suguru ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce qu'Hiroshi venait de dire, il n'aurait même jamais osé l'imaginer…

« Vraiment ? s'enquit-il d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui… à moins que tu n'en ais pas envie ?

- Si, si j'en ai envie ! s'écria aussitôt Suguru avec un empressement qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Heu… Je m'entends bien avec vous et… vous pourrez me faire visiter la ville ?

- Oui, on va faire comme ça, dit Hiroshi avec un large sourire, stupidement heureux tout à coup. Tu as mon numéro, alors si tu as envie d'aller quelque part en particulier… appelle-moi. En ce moment, je suis libre tous les soirs après 17 heures. »

Suguru hocha la tête, rayonnant. Il ne souriait pas souvent, et le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de songer combien son sourire était beau. Et d'où était venue cette idée, en premier lieu ?

« À bientôt alors, Hiroshi !

- Oui, à bientôt. »

Le jeune homme attendit que Suguru ait disparu derrière la porte vitrée pour redémarrer. Il venait de passer un excellent moment en compagnie du jeune garçon, et… oui, il envisageait avec plaisir un futur rendez-vous.

XXXXXXXXXX

_J'ai eu raison de l'appeler. J'avoue avoir hésité un instant, au moment où j'allais presser la touche envoi de mon téléphone. Était-ce bien sérieux ? Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas… mais mon envie de le revoir a été la plus forte, et je ne m'en féliciterai jamais assez._

_Nous avons parlé longtemps… Un peu de tout, de sujets futiles. Il ne m'a rien dit sur lui, je n'ai rien dévoilé de moi, pourtant… pourtant j'avais le sentiment d'être en train de discuter avec un vieil ami. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que j'éprouve exactement quand je suis avec lui, tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux le revoir._

_Je ne veux pas penser que je ne suis au Japon que pour quelques semaines. Qu'une fois mes récitals donnés, je repartirai pour les États-Unis… J'ai dit que je n'étais pas de Tôkyô, sans préciser que je n'y étais que de passage. Il y a tant de choses que je ne peux pas dire… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis qu'un garçon anonyme, sans distinction particulière, un adolescent pareil à des milliers d'autres. Pourrait-il comprendre cela si je lui disais la vérité ? Que je voulais souffler un instant, m'échapper de cette vie qui est la mienne et dans laquelle j'étouffe depuis maintenant deux ans ?_

_Je vais garder le silence. Notre amitié est condamnée à être brève, je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit vienne la ternir._

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Merci Lillybule pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

« Hiro ! On va prendre un verre ensemble ?

- Désolé, Shû, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Une autre fois. »

Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Hiroshi était bizarre, ces derniers temps. D'ordinaire, il aimait bien flâner un peu avant de rentrer chez lui, et comme il faisait encore très doux, les deux garçons en profitaient souvent pour aller faire un petit tour en sortant de N-G. Or, là, ce n'était pas la première fois que le guitariste filait sans demander son reste… prétextant « des choses à faire. »

Oui, c'était étrange. Le chanteur avait le sentiment que son ami lui cachait quelque chose… et il en était frustré autant qu'attristé.

« Hiro ! Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ? lança-t-il en venant se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte du studio, obstruant le passage. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! »

Hiroshi soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Suguru avec Shûichi. Celui-ci ne manquerait pas de tirer des conclusions erronées, comme souvent, et maladroit comme il l'était il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de divulguer cette (fausse) nouvelle.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec un copain que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, mentit-il. Il est de passage à Tôkyô pour quelques jours alors je lui fais visiter les coins sympas. »

Shûichi inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air peu convaincu.

« Allez, avoue, tu as rendez-vous avec une jolie fille ! dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu. Elle est mignonne ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Son expression se fit chagrine. Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! »

C'était typique de Shûichi, imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être puis dramatiser à partir de là sur une situation qui n'existait pas. Haussant les épaules, Hiroshi répondit calmement :

« Shû, il n'y a pas de fille. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il s'agit d'un ami. Maintenant je dois y aller, parce que je vais vraiment être en retard », dit-il en écartant gentiment son camarade du passage.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Hiroshi et Suguru s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises. Des sorties en toute amitié, comme il l'avait assuré à Shûichi, et pourtant… pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus que de l'affection dans les sentiments qu'il avait pour Suguru. Ils s'entendaient à merveille en dépit de leurs différences, et Hiroshi devinait que le jeune garçon était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Bien qu'il n'ait été âgé que de seize ans, il faisait preuve d'une maturité peu commune, laquelle laissait parfois place à de véritables élans d'enthousiasme enfantin.

Cet après-midi là, ils avaient convenu de se rendre au Parc Ueno pour y manger une glace. Les jours précédents ils avaient flâné le long des rues animées de Harajuku, la veille Suguru l'avait entraîné dans le quartier où il avait vécu plus jeune ; et après cela, ils avaient à chaque fois clôt la journée par un moment de discussion dans un café.

Quand il arriva à leur point de rendez-vous, Suguru était déjà là et il devait s'y trouver depuis un petit moment car il était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine de prépublication de mangas, assis sur un banc.

« Salut ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ? le salua Hiroshi. Le jeune garçon replaça la revue dans son sac et se leva.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance. Je suis allé faire des achats et je suis venu directement ici », répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Ils passèrent à nouveau une excellente fin d'après-midi. Cependant, à quelques reprises, Hiroshi surprit un air… préoccupé… sur le visage de Suguru.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? finit-il par demander.

- Hein ? Heu… non…

- Je dis ça parce que tu es un peu différent des autres fois, comme si quelque chose te préoccupait. Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler… Enfin, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais… »

Suguru secoua la tête.

« Non, tout va bien, je pensais à des choses que j'ai à faire… rien qui vaille la peine qu'on en discute », répondit-il évasivement.

La vérité était que le garçon commençait à se poser des questions sur la nature de la relation qu'il avait avec Hiroshi. Les premiers jours, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un camarade avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement bien. Mais au fil de leurs sorties… un sentiment nouveau avait pris naissance au fond de son cœur, et il ne cessait de croître.

Éprouvait-il plus que de l'amitié pour Hiroshi ? Il n'aurait su le dire… mais il ne pouvait nier l'existence du trouble qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui, quand il lui posait affectueusement la main sur l'épaule, comme il venait tout juste de le faire.

« Ah, alors tant mieux. Mais… si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… tu peux toujours te tourner vers moi », assura Hiroshi qui parut hésiter avant de retirer sa main, comme à regret.

Quelque chose d'autre préoccupait Suguru : il n'avait pas dit à son ami qu'il devait repartir pour les États-Unis à la mi-novembre. Certes, il avait expliqué au guitariste qu'il n'était pas de Tôkyô et résidait chez des parents, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, Hiroshi croyait qu'il vivait à Kyôto. Même s'il avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur lui (le décès de ses parents, l'existence de Ritsu) il avait passé sous silence plus de choses encore, à commencer par sa véritable identité, et ces mensonges commençaient à lui peser.

Comment allait-il annoncer son départ ? Le procédé était… malhonnête. Maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il voyait bien qu'Hiroshi n'était pas de ceux qui accordaient de l'importance au statut des gens. Suivant sa philosophie, les personnes passaient avant ce qu'elles représentaient. Le garçon était certain que s'il lui avait révélé qui il était vraiment, en ce premier jour lors duquel le jeune homme avait prétendu que le pianiste avait une tête à claques, il se serait contenté de rire en haussant les épaules et aurait dit quelque chose comme « la photo n'était pas ressemblante. » Malheureusement, il avait pris le parti de ne rien dire et redoutait à présent la réaction d'Hiroshi, qui ne manquerait pas de se sentir trahi par autant de mensonges.

Comme tous les soirs, le jeune homme le raccompagna jusqu'au pied de son immeuble. Et comme tous les soirs, Suguru ôta son casque et le lui tendit en le remerciant. Cette fois, comme il se saisissait du casque, Hiroshi retint la main de Suguru dans la sienne et caressa doucement ses doigts fins.

« À bientôt, alors ? Tu… es libre, demain soir ? On pourrait aller au cinéma… proposa-t-il sans le lâcher. Suguru sentit ses joues s'embraser.

- O… oui, je pense… Je… je vous téléphone ce soir pour confirmer », bredouilla-t-il, le cœur battant.

Hiroshi sourit, attendit comme à chaque fois qu'il ait poussé la porte vitrée, et rentra chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé pareille chose. Quand il m'a tenu la main, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tant il s'est mis à battre fort. J'ai été pris de court… mais c'était si bon. Est-ce cela, être amoureux ? Je serais bien incapable de le dire. Depuis deux ans, les sentiments n'ont plus de place dans ma vie. Mais là… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien avec Hiroshi. J'aime la manière dont il me parle. Au premier abord il paraît si désinvolte… mas je sens qu'il est beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il veut bien le montrer._

_Je ne voulais pas venir au Japon. Maintenant, je commence à redouter l'heure où viendra mon départ. Je ne crois pas que, même en Amérique, il me sera facile de l'oublier. Il a un si beau sourire…_

« Suguru, peux-tu venir ? J'ai à te parler », l'appela son cousin Tôma. Le garçon referma son journal et quitta sa chambre. Il suivit Tôma dans le salon, notant que Mika ne s'y trouvait pas ; manifestement, son cousin souhaitait lui parler seul à seul.

« Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que tu es à Tôkyô, Suguru, exposa Tôma. À ce que j'en sais, tu as largement eu le temps de voir tout le monde. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

« Ton agent, Ôda, m'a téléphoné. Il m'a annoncé que ton professeur de piano, monsieur Ueda, arrivait en début de semaine prochaine. Donc, à partir de lundi, c'est avec lui que tu répèteras. J'imagine qu'on t'a déjà réservé une salle à cet effet. »

Suguru garda le silence. Masanori Ueda travaillait avec lui depuis bientôt cinq ans. Le garçon s'entendait bien avec lui, il en était venu à le considérer un peu comme un oncle. Cependant, c'était un oncle assez sévère, et intransigeant sur le travail.

« J'ai remarqué que tu sortais beaucoup, ces derniers temps, poursuivit Tôma d'un ton dégagé. Je veux croire que tu es un garçon sérieux, Suguru, et que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais n'oublie pas que tu as deux récitals en novembre. »

Le garçon conserva un visage impassible, mais intérieurement il bouillait. Depuis qu'il était enfant, on ne cessait de mettre sa précocité en avant, tout en le traitant d'un autre côté comme un gamin incapable d'avoir la moindre responsabilité. Pour le jeune pianiste, c'était insupportable.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, monsieur Seguchi, je sais ce que je fais. Depuis que je suis ici, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas répété, vous pouvez demander à madame Mika. Quant à mes sorties, vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je reste enfermé ici toute la journée ? » répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Tôma le scruta un court instant d'un regard incisif.

« Le concierge m'a rapporté qu'il t'avait vu plusieurs fois revenir à moto. Tu t'es fait des amis ? C'est bien… mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es que de passage ici. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de perdre ton temps en… amitiés… sans lendemain. »

Suguru crispa les poings. Son cousin savait instinctivement frapper où cela faisait le plus mal.

« À ce propos, monsieur Seguchi, j'aimerais vous informer que je rentrerai plus tard demain soir. Je vais au cinéma. Vu qu'à partir de lundi je vais avoir moins de temps libre, autant profiter de celui qu'il me reste pour m'amuser un peu…

- Mais tu as tout à fait raison Suguru, répartit Tôma avec un mince sourire. Profite, c'est de ton âge… Dès lundi, tu auras d'autres choses auxquelles penser. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Shûichi ?

- Hm ?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

Comme tous les midis, Shûichi et Hiroshi prenaient leur déjeuner dans le petit parc qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. L'été semblait s'éterniser en ce milieu de mois d'octobre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Hiro ? »

Ce dernier parut rêver un instant avant de s'enquérir :

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que Yûki était… Tu l'as croisé et tu as su que c'était _lui_. Comment… comment l'as-tu su ? »

Shûichi se retourna vers son ami avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Hiro ! Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Mais quand ça ? Et où ? s'écria-t-il avec excitation.

- Hé bien… tu sais… l'ami dont je t'ai parlé… avec qui je sors tous les soirs en ce moment…

- Ah oui, tu m'as dit que c'était un vieil ami à toi… et c'est lui ? Mais… c'est un garçon, alors ! Hirooo… Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais intéressé par les garçons ! »

Il y avait presque du reproche au fond de sa voix. Le guitariste secoua la tête.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas… Du moins, je ne me suis jamais intéressé… C'est pas la même chose… Pourquoi tu crois que je t'aurais posé la question, sinon ? »

Shûichi reposa son bentô encore à moitié rempli et planta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son camarade.

« Alors, comment il s'appelle ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? Il est mignon, au moins ? J'espère que c'est quelqu'un digne de toi, Hiro ! déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Il s'appelle Suguru, il est… lycéen, je crois, et, oui, il est très mignon… Je crois que je te dois des explications, Shû. En fait, je l'ai rencontré il y a peu de temps… »

Hiroshi relata comment il était intervenu auprès des voyous qui avaient agressé Suguru, puis la manière dont ils en étaient venus à se revoir régulièrement.

« Au début, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. C'est vrai, on s'est tout de suite très bien entendu. Mais maintenant… maintenant c'est différent. Je vois autre chose en lui, plus qu'un simple camarade. J'ai envie… d'aller plus loin avec lui. Seulement… je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, tu comprends ? Et… je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment si Shûichi était la personne la plus qualifiée pour lui donner des conseils, mais il fallait qu'il se confie à quelqu'un.

Le jeune chanteur réfléchit un long moment.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Yûki… C'est difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais absolument le revoir. Maintenant, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je l'aime. C'est… comme ça, et c'est tout. Le mieux que tu as à faire avec ton copain, c'est de lui dire que tu l'aimes, et voilà, dit-il enfin.

- Et voilà ? Et c'est tout ?

- Bah oui. S'il ne t'aime pas, il te le dira. Et comme ça tu seras fixé, c'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Si, mais… »

Dans un sens, que risquait-il ? Au pire, Suguru le prendrait mal et l'enverrait promener, il l'imaginait difficilement lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Le conseil de Shûichi était peut-être primaire, mais il avait du bon, finalement.

« Tu as raison, Shû. Je vais le lui dire. Justement, ce soir nous devons aller au cinéma. Je… Je le lui dirai à cette occasion, je ne veux plus attendre. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Hiroshi attendait avec un peu de nervosité l'arrivée de Suguru. Il était en avance ; ils avaient convenu de se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble où logeait le garçon. Après le film, ils devaient aller manger dans un fast-food, de cette manière Suguru ne rentrerait pas trop tard chez lui.

Le guitariste soupira. Il s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux. Il avait pourtant déjà eu des rendez-vous, fait des déclarations, mais… jamais à un garçon.

_Tant pis, Shû a raison, si je ne dis rien je ne saurai jamais… Au moins, dans quelques heures je serai fixé_, songea-t-il, voyant Suguru pousser la porte de l'immeuble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient vu un film d'action ; pas du genre cérébral, mais qui permettait assurément de passer un bon moment. À présent ils étaient attablés dans un fast-food, prolongeant encore un peu la soirée en discutant du film.

« … N'empêche, le coup de l'héroïne qui est moche parce qu'elle a de grosses lunettes et est mal coiffée, on l'a vu un peu beaucoup, était en train de commenter Suguru tout en agitant une frite pour donner un peu plus de poids à sa déclaration.

- Honnêtement, même sans lunettes je ne l'ai pas trouvée si terrible, cette nana, répondit Hiroshi qui entrevit soudain l'occasion de tâter le terrain avant de placer sa confession. C'est donc ton genre de filles ? »

Suguru, qui venait de mordre dans son hamburger, rougit soudain.

« Heu… pas vraiment… dit-il après avoir avalé à la hâte. Mais je… je n'ai pas de genre particulier…

- Mais dis-moi… tu as une petite amie ? » enchaîna innocemment Hiroshi, l'air de rien, bien qu'il ait redouté la réponse. Pour se donner une contenance, il but une gorgée de coca. Suguru s'empourpra encore plus.

« N… non, répondit-il. Et… et vous ?

- Moi non plus. Dis-moi, Suguru, dit le guitariste en lui saisissant la main, ça t'es déjà arrivé de penser à sortir avec… quelqu'un du même sexe ? »

Tout en parlant, il se demandait d'où il tirait pareille assurance. Sa voix était calme, _il_ était calme, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Écarlate à présent, Suguru balbutia : « Mais… pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Hiroshi ? » Cependant, il ne retira pas sa main.

« Parce que… depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance… j'y pense souvent, moi », souffla le jeune homme en lui caressant du pouce le dos de la main.

Muet de stupéfaction, Suguru demeura bouche bée, si rouge que c'en était presque inquiétant. Hiroshi ne savait pas si c'était bon signe, mais il se devait de conclure avant de perdre tous ses moyens – et sa détermination.

« Alors… je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais… je préfère être honnête et te dire quels sont mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime, Suguru. »

Voilà, c'était dit. À présent, la balle était dans le camp du jeune garçon qui, en ce moment précis, semblait peu disposé à faire autre que le regarder fixement, la bouche entrouverte, présentant sans nul doute l'image de la stupidité la plus extrême, mais Hiroshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon.

« Je… je vous… bredouilla le garçon. Il avala sa salive et parvint enfin à articuler : Je crois que je vous aime aussi, Hiroshi. »

Le guitariste serrait toujours la main du petit pianiste. Un sourire de bonheur éclaira ses traits et il murmura :

« Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous étions destinés à nous connaître, tous les deux. Viens, sortons. »

Abandonnant leur repas, ils quittèrent le fast-food. Il y avait du monde sur le parking, mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait arrêter Hiroshi. Arrivé devant sa moto, il se retourna vers Suguru, toujours muet et encore sous le choc, lui caressa doucement la joue et, avec une grande tendresse, il se pencha lentement vers lui et l'embrassa.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je tiens à remercier Isaac, Lillybulle et Para-san pour avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Après ce premier baiser, les choses n'étaient pas allées beaucoup plus loin. Encore hésitant mais euphorique, Suguru était resté un moment serré contre Hiroshi, les bras passés autour de sa taille, l'oreille pressée contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements effrénés de son cœur. En cet instant, il avait totalement occulté son retour en Amérique… Pour la première fois de sa vie il était amoureux, et il aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'achève jamais.

Ensuite, après quelques mots tendres échangés à mi-voix, comme s'ils craignaient que d'autres puissent les entendre et leur voler ainsi un peu de leur intimité, ils avaient regagné Ginza.

« À demain alors, mon petit amour. Passe une bonne soirée, souffla Hiroshi à l'oreille de Suguru, en lui embrassant le lobe.

- À demain, Hiroshi. Je… vous aime », répondit le garçon, encore hésitant à prononcer ces trois mots qui lui étaient si peu familiers.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il était presque 22 heures. Mika n'était pas là, en visite à sa famille à Kyôto, et Tôma jouait en sourdine sur le grand piano lustré du salon.

« Hé bien ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Suguru ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son jeune cousin.

- Oui, excellente. Le film était vraiment très bon, répondit ce dernier qui, le temps de regagner l'appartement, au onzième étage, avait totalement discipliné son expression.

- Au fait, que dirais-tu de venir demain avec moi, au studio ? Tu y venais assez souvent, avant… tu y as même appris à te servir d'un synthétiseur. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis presque trois ans ; dernièrement, un jeune groupe assez prometteur a signé chez N-G et Noriko Ukai – tu te souviens d'elle ? – travaille avec eux. Tu pourrais venir les écouter un peu, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Tôma.

Les locaux de N-G Productions. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie… d'un passé qui n'existait plus. Suguru secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois répéter demain matin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me relâcher à quelques semaines de mon premier récital, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu pourras toujours répéter l'après midi. Je pense que ça te changera les idées, Suguru. Et tu te trompes, sur mon compte : dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

En clair, mieux valait être du côté de Tôma que contre lui. Le garçon se résolut à acquiescer. Après tout, tant qu'il lui restait du temps pour voir Hiroshi…

« Bien, alors sois prêt à 9 heures. Tu as mangé, je suppose ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi… Bonne nuit. »

Sitôt dans sa chambre, Suguru ouvrit son journal et écrivit :

_Il m'aime. Il me l'a avoué, sans hésiter, sans même montrer la moindre trace de nervosité. Et il m'a embrassé. J'imagine que je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, avec ma main dans la sienne, rouge comme un coquelicot, mais je ne pouvais croire à la réalité de ses paroles. Il est si… radieux à côté de moi. Si beau et lumineux…_

_Je ne savais pas que j'aimais les garçons. À vrai dire, depuis presque trois ans, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était engourdi et qu'il revient tout doucement à la vie, comme au sortir d'un long hiver glacial. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un. Est-ce parce qu'il m'a si naturellement accepté, sans poser de questions ? Mon cœur battrait-il aussi vite si c'était une fille qui me disait ces même mots d'amour ? Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lui que j'aime._

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, comme à l'accoutumée, Hiroshi arriva le premier au studio. En règle générale, Shûichi arrivait peu après (sauf les jours où il s'était disputé avec Yûki), ce qui lui laissa un peu de temps pour repenser à la soirée de la veille. Non qu'il n'avait pas passé une grande partie de la nuit à y penser. Tout avait été très rapide, en fin de compte… et surtout, Suguru lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Comme la vie était bizarre… Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux garçons. Il était sorti avec quelques filles mais n'était jamais resté longtemps avec aucune d'elles. Alors pourquoi Suguru ? Qu'avait donc ce jeune garçon de plus que les autres pour qu'il en soit venu à l'aimer ?

_Il est complexe, à la fois fort et fragile, plus mûr que la plupart des adolescents de son âge et capable pourtant d'élans enfantins. Je sens que sa précocité cache une fêlure, j'ai souvent lu de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. J'ai envie de le protéger…_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait déjà hâte d'être au soir pour pouvoir goûter plus en détail à celles de Suguru.

« Hiro ! Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu le lui as dit ? s'écria Shûichi qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce comme une bombe et s'était aussitôt jeté au cou de son ami, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Et pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages ?!»

Quand il avait rallumé son mobile, une fois rentré chez lui, le guitariste y avait trouvé, en plus d'un message de son frère, huit SMS et quatre appels en absence, et trois SMS de plus au réveil, provenant bien évidemment de Shûichi.

« Quels messages ? s'enquit-il innocemment. Shûichi se fit boudeur.

- Ah, ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu aurais pu au moins me renvoyer un petit message pour me dire si c'était bon ou pas… Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? enchaîna-t-il, à nouveau excité.

- Ben… on est allé au ciné… commença Hiroshi.

- Oui ! Et après ?

- Le film était… pas trop mal… Après… on est allé manger quelque chose dans un Mac Do… » poursuivit le jeune homme, bien décidé à faire traîner les choses. Shûichi ne se tenait plus d'impatience et crispait les doigts sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« D'accord, mais APRÈS ?! »

Un petit sourire voleta sur les lèvres du guitariste.

« Après… on a discuté… et je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelqu'un… »

Non content de faire baver Shûichi, le jeune homme éprouvait aussi un rare plaisir à revivre en même temps les circonstances de sa déclaration.

« Et alooors ?? gémit le chanteur, au supplice.

- Alors… Alors j'ai suivi ton conseil et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, acheva Hiroshi, renonçant à son petit jeu. Il a été surpris mais… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. Tu vois, je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il se mette en colère, après tout rien ne laissait vraiment deviner qu'il pouvait aimer les garçons… Je te garantis que j'avais l'air hyper calme, mais j'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort que je me demande encore comment je ne me suis pas effondré !

- Mais c'est génial, Hiro ! s'exclama Shûichi avec élan. Et après, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Bah on est sortis, on s'est embrassé… et puis je l'ai raccompagné chez lui.

- Ooh ! Vous allez vite en besogne ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un chaud lapin à ce point, Hiro ! s'écria le chanteur. Alors, vous avez fait des cochonneries toute la nuit ?

- Shû, je l'ai raccompagné au pied de son immeuble… Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de t'imaginer ? Il a à peine seize ans, c'est un gamin, et il loge chez des cousins à lui qui ont l'air assez stricts sur les horaires. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus, expliqua Hiroshi en allant chercher sa guitare sur laquelle il joua quelques notes.

- Oh, mais tous les garçons de seize ans ne sont pas coincés… Le frère de Yûki, par exemple, c'est un vrai pervers ! Dis, tu me le présenteras ? Je suis vraiment curieux de voir à quoi ressemble celui qui a réussi à voler le cœur du grand Hiroshi Nakano ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, Noriko poussa à son tour la porte du studio et la conversation prit fin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien, Suguru ? Tout est comme dans tes souvenirs ? »

Après avoir fait le tour des principaux départements de N-G Productions, Tôma et Suguru étaient revenus dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci avait pris place dans son luxueux fauteuil tandis que son cousin, debout, observait le panorama qu'offrait la capitale japonaise au travers de la large baie vitrée.

« À vrai dire, je ne me rappelais pas de grand chose, répondit le garçon. Mais j'ai reconnu le studio dans lequel vous m'avez appris à jouer du synthétiseur.

- Je n'ai pas eu grand mal à cela vu ton talent et ta facilité à mémoriser les airs… Tu en joues encore, parfois ? »

Suguru se détourna de la vitre.

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, pour me changer les idées. J'aime cette liberté qu'on a de créer des compositions à l'infini à partir d'un seul instrument, même si rien ne peut remplacer les sonorités d'un piano. »

Tôma sourit.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Bien, je vais dire à Sakano de venir te chercher. Il s'est entiché d'un groupe débutant dans lequel il a vu un grand potentiel et, ma foi, je dois reconnaître en effet qu'ils sont doués… bien qu'assez peu enclins à se tuer à la tâche. Ce sont les Bad Luck, dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Deux garçons somme toute fort sympathiques, même si le chanteur est… assez spécial. »

La J-Pop n'était pas forcément un domaine que Suguru connaissait bien aussi attendit-il en silence l'arrivée dudit Sakano, qu'il se souvenait avoir vu à quelques reprises lors de ses passages à N-G, des années auparavant.

Le producteur arriva quelques instants plus tard, l'air un peu intrigué.

« Ah, Sakano. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de mon cousin, Suguru Fujisaki, il venait régulièrement ici il y a de cela quelques années. Pourriez-vous le présenter aux membres de Bad Luck ? Je pense qu'il sera intéressé de voir comment répètent nos talent en devenir, lui demanda Toma.

- Si je me souviens de votre cousin ! Ah, monsieur le Directeur, je ne l'ai pas rencontré souvent mais je n'ai jamais oublié sa virtuosité incroyable pour un garçon de son âge ! Venez, Fujisaki ! Considérez-moi dès à présent comme votre guide en ces lieux ! »

Suguru lança un coup d'œil de détresse à Tôma, qui se contenta de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Suguru. Sakano est toujours un peu… excessif, mais c'est le plus dévoué des assistants ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Excellent ! Je pense qu'on peut faire une petite pause ! annonça Noriko en levant un pouce victorieux. Vous avez mangé du lion au petit déjeuner, tous les deux, ou quoi ?

- Ce doit être le métier qui rentre enfin, suggéra aussitôt Hiroshi, craignant que Shûichi ne dévoile étourdiment le changement qui venait d'avoir lieu dans sa vie affective. C'était encore trop tôt.

- Si seulement c'était le cas, renvoya Noriko. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait de vrais progrès depuis que je vous ai pris en main. Vous pouvez me remercier, bande d'amateurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire triomphal.

« … Cette fille passe son temps à nous sous-estimer, grommela Shûichi en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de monnaie. Bon, moi je vais me chercher un café. »

Comme il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte du studio, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Sakano.

« Ah, c'est la pause ? Ça tombe très bien car j'ai avec moi quelqu'un qui souhaite faire votre connaissance. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Suguru Fujisaki, pianiste virtuose et cousin de monsieur le Directeur », annonça-t-il, désignant d'un geste grandiloquent l'adolescent petit et mince, sobrement vêtu de noir, qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Fujisaki est un concertiste mondialement célèbre, poursuivit Sakano avec ferveur. Il est de passage au Japon pour quelques semaines, en prévision de deux récitals qu'il doit donner en novembre. »

Shûichi et Hiroshi regardèrent avec curiosité le jeune garçon qui entrait dans la pièce sous le regard admiratif de leur producteur.

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noisette ourlés de longs cils, un air de réserve un peu hautaine peint sur le visage. Shûichi se rappela soudain de l'article qu'il avait lu, bien des jours auparavant.

« Ah, Hiro ! Ce gosse, c'est…

- Suguru ? l'interrompit son ami, incrédule.

- Hiroshi ? s'enquit le jeune pianiste sur le même ton. Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Un grand merci à Lillybulle, Para-san, Kris et PoseidonDemon pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Fujisaki ? Pianiste ? Le cousin de Seguchi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il a une guitare… Mais alors, lui aussi est musicien ? Il fait partie de ce groupe ?_

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, un air de stupéfaction absolue peint sur le visage. K et Noriko observaient la scène avec de grands yeux, Sakano était resté figé par la surprise sur le pas de la porte, quant à Shûichi il ne cessait de regarder tour à tour chacun des deux garçons de l'air inspiré d'une poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau.

« Hey, mais vous avez l'air de déjà vous connaître ! s'écria soudain K avec bonhomie. Tu es un ami de Hiro, petit ? Enchanté, moi c'est K ! »

Suguru ne lui accorda pas même un regard, cependant que Sakano, outré, sifflait : « K ! Il s'agit du cousin de monsieur le Directeur ! »

« Suguru, mais… enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! éclata Hiroshi. Tu… c'est vrai, tout ce qu'il vient de raconter ? »

La stupeur n'avait pas encore fait place à d'autres émotions, il était encore sous le coup de ce que Sakano venait d'annoncer avec tant de fierté ; Suguru, son petit Suguru Ritsuda, n'était pas celui qu'il avait prétendu être.

Et la colère prit le pas sur tout le reste.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu me monter un bateau pareil ! enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps au garçon de répondre. Tu m'as bien pris pour un imbécile, hein !! Tu m'as même donné un faux nom ! Et comme un crétin que je suis, j'ai tout gobé !! »

Il était si blessé et furieux qu'il en avait oublié les autres. Pas un seul instant il n'avait douté de la sincérité de Suguru, et ses mensonges lui faisaient l'effet d'une véritable trahison.

« Hé, Hiro… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda Shûichi qui ne comprenait toujours rien, de même que les autres. Suguru n'avait toujours rien dit, partagé entre stupeur et indignation. Certes, il n'avait pas joué franc-jeu avec Hiroshi… mais lui non plus, à ce compte !

« Il me prends que ce… ce gamin s'est bien payé ma tête, voilà ce qu'il me prend ! » cracha le guitariste, livide de colère. C'était donc si douloureux d'être trahi par la personne que l'on aimait ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Suguru, tiré de son état de choc par les paroles blessantes d'Hiroshi. J'avais mes raisons pour agir ainsi ! Et à ce que je sache, vous aussi m'avez menti !!

- Mais enfin, calmez-vous tous les deux ! intervint Noriko qui, bien que dépassée par les événements, tentait de garder la tête froide. Ce n'est certainement pas en criant que vous allez arranger quoi que ce soit ! »

Sakano, qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil, paraissait sur le point de défaillir.

« Je… Je vais prévenir monsieur le Directeur… » balbutia-t-il d'une voix mourante. Suguru se retourna vers lui d'un geste brusque.

« Laissez mon cousin en dehors de tout ceci, ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! » aboya-t-il. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient tous ? Il n'était plus un gosse !

« Ça suffit, kids, dit posément K en tirant son magnum de son holster. On a bien ri mais maintenant c'est terminé, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de discuter comme des personnes civilisées, sinon ça finira mal. » Pris dans un rai de lumière, le canon luisant de l'arme brilla d'une lueur menaçante.

« Et pour commencer, depuis quand est-ce que vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? s'enquit Noriko, essayant de calmer le jeu et d'instaurer un dialogue.

- Pff, si tu t'attends à ce que ce menteur te dise quelque chose de sincère, tu peux toujours courir, Noriko, répondit Hiroshi d'un ton de mépris.

- Si c'est pour me faire insulter, je préfère encore m'en aller ! » rétorqua Suguru, ulcéré et tout aussi profondément blessé que le guitariste. Il aurait voulu plaider sa cause, expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à dissimuler la vérité… mais pas dans ces circonstances, et pas dans l'état de colère où il se trouvait. « Bonne journée à tous ! »

Et sans attendre, il quitta le studio, bousculant au passage Sakano qui semblait pétrifié.

« C'est ça, qu'il s'en aille, c'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire », laissa tomber Hiroshi dont le visage était complètement défait. Encore effaré, Shûichi leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son ami et demanda doucement :

« Hiro… C'est… C'est lui, Suguru ?... _Le_ Suguru ? »

Car il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre raison à la fureur de son camarade. Shûichi le connaissait bien, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris de la dispute, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une histoire dans ce genre.

Le guitariste hocha la tête sans rien dire, le visage orageux. Il tira nerveusement une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma.

« Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment plus la tête à la répète. C'est pas la peine que je continue dans ces conditions… à demain, lâcha-t-il en ramassant ses affaires.

- Mais… Nakano… commença le producteur, catastrophé.

- Laisse, ça ne sert à rien, l'arrêta K. Autant le laisser se calmer. »

Consterné, Shûichi le vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Totalement abattu lui aussi, il retourna dans le studio.

« Shindô, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'écria Sakano en le saisissant pas un bras. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Hé ben… d'après ce que j'ai compris… ce Suguru est le petit ami de Hiro », déclara-t-il tout naturellement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne rien dire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait mis un long moment à se calmer, ulcéré par la manière dont Suguru avait agi avec lui. Dire qu'il l'avait cru vulnérable ! Il avait l'air aussi roué que son illustre cousin, Tôma Seguchi.

Qu'il lui ait caché son identité au début… soit. Mais après qu'ils aient commencé à se voir régulièrement, après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il l'aimait ! Sans doute un petit jeu de gamin trop gâté qui devait s'ennuyer.

Le jeune homme n'aurait su dire s'il était plus en colère que malheureux de ce qu'il percevait comme une trahison. Suguru l'avait bien eu avec sa réserve et son air grave un peu mélancolique ! Un faux-jeton de première, oui, et rien d'autre. Jamais encore il n'avait souffert autant après une rupture. Il ne sortait pourtant avec Suguru que depuis… une journée ? Tout était allé si vite entre eux, néanmoins il avait terriblement mal.

Hiroshi avait fini par se réfugier dans le parc où Shûichi avait fait la rencontre de Yûki. Les deux garçons s'y rendaient souvent pour discuter, mais là il était seul et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Une fois sa colère retombée, il put enfin envisager ce qu'il venait de se passer sous une autre lumière.

Que savait-il de Suguru, en fin de compte ? Pas grand-chose. Et du véritable Suguru Fujisaki ? Absolument rien en dehors des quelques lignes qu'il avait parcourues d'un œil distrait quelques semaines auparavant, et dont il avait oublié le contenu.

Le jeune garçon devait certainement avoir eu ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Peut-être dans le but de se protéger ? Après tout, lui aussi avait tu pas mal de choses le concernant, à commencer par le fait qu'il faisait partie de Bad Luck. Mais tout de même, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi s'attardait au fond de son cœur.

Le guitariste ne rentra chez lui qu'en fin de journée. À l'instant où il déverrouillait la porte de son appartement, il songea soudain que c'était la première fois depuis des jours que Suguru et lui ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous. Que pouvait bien faire le garçon en cet instant ? En dépit de sa rancœur, un élan de tristesse le parcourut.

Bien évidemment, Shûichi lui avait à nouveau laissé des quantités de messages. Il avait conscience d'avoir agi de façon injuste avec son meilleur ami, après tout Shûichi n'était en rien responsable de ce qui avait eu lieu, néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de lui parler – ni à lui ni à personne d'autre. Il lui envoya toutefois un SMS pour l'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il serait au travail dès le lendemain.

Ceci fait, le jeune homme s'assit devant son ordinateur. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent, principalement pour envoyer des mails ou rechercher des partitions, mais cette fois c'était autre chose qu'il voulait.

Il entra « Suguru Fujisaki » dans la zone de recherche et valida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir quitté le studio, Suguru était rentré directement à l'appartement. Il savait que son cousin allait sans nul doute très mal prendre l'incident, et pour peu qu'il en arrive à certaines conclusions, sa colère n'en serait que redoublée. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas le responsable légal du garçon, et si des choses ne lui plaisaient pas… tant pis.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sous le coup d'une vive émotion, Suguru prit place devant le piano et commença à jouer. Seule la musique était en mesure de l'apaiser, de l'aider à calmer le bouillonnement d'émotions qui avaient envahi son esprit. Peu importait le morceau, n'importe lequel faisait l'affaire, c'était l'acte de jouer qui agissait sur ses sentiments.

Oui, il avait eu tort de mentir à Hiroshi. Il en avait eu conscience très tôt, mais sa peur avait été la plus forte, et ensuite il était trop tard. La réaction du guitariste était la preuve qu'un aveu de sa part aurait tout gâché. Cependant, il aurait bien fallu un jour ou l'autre qu'il avoue qu'il repartait en Amérique, non ? Sa lâcheté avait causé sa perte, et c'était tant pis pour lui.

Suguru poussa un lourd soupir et cessa de jouer. Sa colère était passée. Les propos d'Hiroshi à son encontre l'avaient profondément blessé, même s'ils étaient en grande partie mérités, et même si le jeune homme, lui aussi, avait joué un jeu semblable au sien. À présent qu'il avait la tête froide, ne subsistait plus qu'une immense tristesse, le sentiment amer d'un véritable gâchis. Était-il encore temps de rattraper les choses ? Mais dans quel but, en fin de compte ? De toutes les manières, leur histoire était vouée à prendre fin dans peu de temps.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le fit tressaillir. _Hiroshi, peut-être ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en décrochant. Mais c'était Tôma. Bien évidemment, les choses n'avaient pas tardé à remonter jusqu'aux oreilles du directeur de N-G.

« J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, déclara Tôma sans préambule après le « Allô ? » de son cousin, et à sa voix on sentait qu'il était très mécontent. J'avoue être très surpris, Suguru, je ne me serais jamais attendu à un tel comportement de ta part. »

Le garçon se tendit. Il ne connaissait pas très bien son cousin, mais celui-ci avait la réputation de ne pas faire dans le détail quand quelque chose lui avait déplu.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Un problème avec Nakano, apparemment ? »

Savait-il ? Était-ce une façon de le mettre à l'épreuve – prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

« Je… tiens à m'excuser. J'ai sans doute réagi de manière excessive. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Après ton départ, Nakano a quitté la répétition, et à l'heure qu'il est il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il n'est pas avec toi, par hasard ? »

Le cœur de Suguru fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tôma _savait_.

« Non, il n'est pas avec moi. Pourquoi devrait-il y être ? répondit-il, tentant un coup de bluff.

- N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un idiot, Suguru. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose dans ce genre, sauf que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de Nakano. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… et à la vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu as deux récitals en novembre et que ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton temps à des… histoires sans intérêt. »

L'on ne pouvait s'y méprendre : il s'agissait bien d'un avertissement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'adolescent répondit :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je donne un récital, monsieur Seguchi. Dans ce cas, j'estime être assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. »

Tôma ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quand il le fit, il y avait une note d'amusement au fond de sa voix.

« Ah oui ? Justement, j'ai demandé à ton agent, Ôda, de passer à la maison en début d'après-midi afin de parler un peu de la manière dont vont se dérouler les répétitions avec le professeur Ueda. J'ai la nette impression qu'il se fait du souci pour toi… Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, étant donné que tu étais occupé à… d'autres choses… »

Suguru crispa les doigts sur son téléphone. Son cousin savait d'instinct frapper là où cela faisait mal. Il n'aurait pu trouver pire punition.

« Enfin, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je gage que… cette liaison ridicule est terminée, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le directeur de N-G. Bien, je vais te laisser. Passe un bon après-midi, Suguru. »

Le jeune garçon raccrocha d'une geste rageur. Fumiki Ôda… Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de subir la présence de ce raseur ! Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait ?

XXXXXXXXXX

L'après-midi fut interminable. Si Suguru avait espéré une brève entrevue, il déchanta très vite. Ôda passa près de trois longues heures en sa compagnie, à lui parler de choses qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort d'écouter. Son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin, et qui ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : qu'on le laisse enfin en paix.

Ôda partit sur le coup des 17 heures, laissant derrière lui un Suguru complètement déprimé et en proie à une violente migraine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ç'avait été l'heure à laquelle il rejoignait Hiroshi, mais maintenant…

Le garçon prit une aspirine et ouvrit son journal dans lequel il nota simplement ceci :

_J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Avoir au moins l'occasion de m'expliquer… de lui laisser savoir que je l'aime sincèrement, et…_

Il s'interrompit et raya d'un trait le mot « aime » pour le remplacer par « aimait. »

… _qu'il a été le premier. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il voudra m'écouter, maintenant, et puis mon cousin a raison : quoi qu'il arrive, je dois repartir dans quelques semaines, notre relation n'aurait de toutes manières pas eu d'avenir._

Il replaça son cahier dans son sac, et il allait s'asseoir au piano quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'en saisit et jeta un coup d'œil au nom affiché sur le petit écran.

_Hiroshi…_

À suivre… 


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je remercie Lillybulle, PoseidonDemon et Para-san pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

« Imagine » de John Lennon continuait à retentir, mais Suguru se contentait de fixer l'écran de son mobile sans faire un seul geste.

_Il me rappelle… Pourquoi ?_

Enfin, émergeant de sa torpeur, le garçon pressa la touche « décrocher. »

« Allô ?

- Suguru ? C'est… c'est moi, Hiroshi… La voix du jeune homme était un peu hésitante. Il… faut que je te parle. »

Le cœur de Suguru se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine mais son ton, quand il répondit, resta neutre.

« À quel propos ?

- Tout d'abord je… je veux m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Même si j'ai été surpris, et… blessé… je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit », s'amenda Hiroshi.

Suguru garda le silence. Hiroshi lui tendait une perche, devait-il la saisir même s'il savait que ce ne serait que pour repousser l'inévitable ? Ne devait-il pas plutôt couper court à toute tentative de réconciliation, quitte à en souffrir ?

« Suguru ? Tu es toujours là ? Je sais que j'ai été odieux, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire… insista le jeune homme, qui redoutait d'entendre le déclic indiquant que Suguru aurait raccroché.

- Je… je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses, dit enfin le garçon, prenant soudain le parti de son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Je n'ai pas joué franc-jeu avec vous, et voilà où cela nous a menés.

- Je… peux passer te voir ? Je préfèrerais parler de tout ça de vive voix avec toi. »

Passer à l'appartement ? Si jamais Tôma le surprenait ici, après les menaces à peine dissimulées qu'il avait proférées le matin… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« J'aime mieux que nous allions autre part, répondit Suguru. Mon cousin n'a pas eu l'air très content de ce qu'il s'est passé, autant éviter qu'il vous trouve chez lui en rentrant. »

Hébergé chez des parents… Les Seguchi ? À l'idée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son directeur, Hiroshi réprima un frisson. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment eu peur de son grand patron, mais… il s'en méfiait et préférait ne pas avoir affaire à lui de trop près.

« Je connais un endroit où on sera tranquilles, dit-il. Je passe te prendre d'ici vingt minutes ? »

Suguru répondit par l'affirmative et raccrocha. Oui, il leur fallait parler. Même si cela ne débouchait sur rien, il aurait au moins eu l'occasion de s'expliquer, et tant pis pour ce que dirait son cousin s'il venait à être au courant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les soirées commençaient à être fraîches en ce mois d'octobre, et le parc devant lequel Hiroshi avait rangé sa moto était presque désert.

« J'ai l'habitude de venir ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, expliqua le jeune homme en entraînant son camarade vers une rangée de bancs ménagés le long d'une allée d'où l'on surplombait tout un quartier. J'y vais aussi souvent avec mon ami Shûichi, le chanteur de Bad Luck. Tu l'as vu ce matin, il a des cheveux roses. »

Suguru se souvenait très vaguement d'un garçon à la chevelure fuchsia et à l'air passablement ahuri, mais là encore il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux personnes présentes dans le studio en dehors du guitariste.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte. Hiroshi allait ajouter quelque chose mais le petit pianiste parla avant lui.

« J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez d'abord. Je… je veux vous dire pourquoi j'ai… menti. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne l'ai pas fait dans le but de me moquer de vous. Vous penserez ce que vous voudrez du reste, mais… je vous dois une explication. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai appris à jouer du piano à l'âge de quatre ans. Ma mère, Haruka, était une concertiste mondialement connue, et c'est elle qui m'a tout appris. J'avais le meilleur professeur que l'on puisse avoir, vous voyez ? Mais il s'est très vite avéré que j'étais aussi très doué. Certains n'hésitaient pas à parler de prodige… Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, et il m'arrivait déjà de me produire sur scène en compagnie de ma mère. À cette époque je ne jouais pas devant une assistance prestigieuse, oh non ! Et pour moi c'était un jeu, rien d'autre.

Au fil des années, toujours sous la houlette de ma mère, j'ai continué à développer ma technique. Je me souviens, maman et moi avions inventé un jeu sur le même principe que les cadavres exquis, qui consistait à inventer le début d'un air puis à le poursuivre, chacun son tour, en lui ajoutant des variantes. Nous pouvions y jouer pendant des heures… J'étais si fier de mes progrès, de l'admiration que je commençais à susciter, qu'il m'était égal de devoir passer des heures et des heures à répéter.

Je garde de cette période le souvenir de voyages incessants, de rencontres avec de très grands musiciens… » Un petit sourire éclaira pour la première fois le visage de Suguru qui avait pris une expression rêveuse, plongé dans l'évocation de souvenirs heureux.

« Puis, à la naissance de mon petit frère, ma mère a pris la décision d'interrompre sa carrière et de se fixer au Japon. Nous avons vécu ici pendant trois ans et demi… jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient tués tous les deux dans un accident de voiture. »

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive.

« À partir de là… Ritsu et moi avons vécu une période très difficile. Pendant plusieurs mois nous avons été renvoyés de parents en parents, personne ne semblait désireux de nous recueillir. Je n'avais même pas quatorze ans, je me suis raccroché aux deux seules choses qui me restaient : mon frère et la musique. Seulement, ce que je faisais jusque là par jeu, par plaisir, j'ai commencé à le faire par obligation. Puis, un oncle qui vivait aux États-Unis a accepté de nous accueillir chez lui, et depuis c'est là que nous vivons. »

Pas une fois au cours de ce récit Hiroshi n'avait ouvert la bouche. Au cours de ses recherches sur le net, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Suguru : qu'il avait effectivement perdu ses parents à treize ans et demi, qu'il vivait en Amérique, mais aussi qu'il avait remporté le prestigieux Prix de Genève à seulement quinze ans et qu'il avait été lauréat du concours junior Gina Bachauer, qui se déroulait chaque année à Salt Lake City, à douze ans à peine, alors qu'il fallait normalement avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir y participer.

Oui, il était écrit beaucoup de choses à propos de Suguru sur Internet, mais si l'on y louait à l'unanimité sa virtuosité et son talent, nul ne parlait des souffrances qu'il avait endurées, ainsi que son frère.

« Vous n'imaginez pas combien il est difficile pour moi de conserver ma motivation, de continuer à jouer en ayant le sentiment que ma vie s'est arrêtée il a un peu plus de deux ans sur une route près de Kyôto. Je… Mes parents me manquent tant… Mon entourage, même ma famille, ne voit en moi que le prodige, comme ils m'appellent, je ne suis pour eux qu'une sorte de singe savant. Ils me font horreur, tous. C'est pour ça que… que je n'ai rient dit. Que j'ai voulu, pour une fois, n'être qu'un anonyme, vivre la vie d'un garçon… normal. »

Suguru baissa la tête et observa un court silence.

« J'ai pensé plusieurs fois vous dire la vérité. Je savais que plus j'attendais plus cela serait difficile… Je ne savais pas comment vous dire que je devais repartir et que nous ne nous reverrions sans doute jamais… parce qu'en même temps je vous aimais », acheva-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge nouée.

D'un geste hésitant, un peu emprunté, Hiroshi passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui.

« C'est parce que j'ai compris tout ça… du moins en partie… que j'ai voulu te présenter mes excuses. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, j'ai même cherché des renseignements sur toi sur le net. C'est là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte combien tu étais célèbre dans ton domaine… Et j'ai compris ton besoin d'anonymat, car j'ai moi aussi agi de la même manière, pour la même raison. Tu me plaisais, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'intéresses à mon nom mais à ma personne. Je me doutais que tu ne connaîtrais pas Bad Luck, mais je n'ai rien fait pour te détromper… Donc, dans cette histoire, je suis autant à blâmer que toi, sinon plus. Est-ce que… tu veux bien me pardonner ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Suguru resta muet un instant, sentant la chaleur du bras d'Hiroshi autour de ses épaules. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Bien pour la première fois depuis de longs mois… Mais une relation pareille avait-elle la moindre chance de marcher ?

« Mais… Je ne pourrai pas rester au Japon. Et je ne sais pas non plus quand j'y reviendrai, même si je pourrai sans doute toujours y retourner plus ou moins régulièrement… Croyez-vous que ça tiendra entre nous ? dit-il enfin en levant les yeux vers le guitariste.

- On ne saura pas si on n'essaie pas… Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses odieuses, et que je mériterais certainement que tu m'allonges une bonne baffe, mais… Je t'aime. C'est parce que je t'aimais que je me suis senti aussi trahi… Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance… S'il te plaît ? »

Un sourire fugace voleta sur les lèvres du jeune pianiste qui, avec lenteur, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hiroshi.

« On peut essayer… Je suis heureux que notre histoire ne se termine pas comme elle a failli le faire. Et… moi non plus je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous, en premier lieu. »

Immensément soulagé, le cœur soudain empli d'allégresse, le guitariste effleura gentiment la joue de Suguru avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans le parc. Choisissant de jouer franc-jeu sur toute la ligne, Suguru avait avoué que son cousin voyait d'un assez mauvais œil leur relation.

« En quoi ça peut le déranger ? s'était insurgé Hiroshi. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires !

- Je ne sais pas. Je commence à le connaître, et à mon avis il a peur que je n'aie plus la tête à ma carrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vient à apprendre que nous nous sommes réconciliés, il va certainement essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… »

Avec un soupir, Suguru avait ajouté :

D'ailleurs, à partir de lundi je serai peut-être moins libre. Mon professeur de piano va me rejoindre pour me faire répéter les morceaux que je vais jouer lors de mon récital. Il est gentil mais c'est un bourreau de travail, alors je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi facile pour se voir… »

Décidément, dès qu'une chose s'arrangeait, il s'en créait une autre pour leur compliquer la vie.

« Je vous contacterai pour demain soir, assura Suguru une fois qu'Hiroshi l'eut ramené devant son immeuble. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon cousin me dicter ma conduite. »

Et ils s'étaient séparés sur un dernier baiser.

XXXXXXXXXX

De retour à l'appartement, le jeune garçon constata avec soulagement que Tôma n'était pas encore rentré. Mika, cependant, était là, en train de préparer le repas.

« Bonsoir, Mika », la salua Suguru. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir beaucoup depuis le début de son séjour.

« Bonsoir, Suguru. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Mika s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un… incident ce matin, au studio. Tôma ne m'a pas donné de détails, mais il n'avait pas l'air très content et je l'ai senti préoccupé… Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. »

L'adolescent hésita. Certes, Mika s'était ouvertement déclarée son alliée, et ce dès le départ, mais… il se méfiait un peu.

« Je ne répèterai rien à Tôma, si c'est ce dont tu as peur, ajouta la jeune femme d'un air complice. Ce n'est pas qu'il a de mauvaises intentions, mais dès que l'un de ses proches est concerné, il a la mauvaise habitude de se mêler de ses affaires, comme s'il avait l'intime conviction d'être en droit de pouvoir influer sur la vie des gens. »

Suguru hocha la tête. Il avait conscience que son cousin agissait avant tout dans son intérêt, certainement pour le protéger, attendu qu'il était sous sa responsabilité… Mais il n'empêchait que sa vie sentimentale ne regardait que lui et qu'il savait parfaitement la dissocier de sa carrière.

C'est ce qu'il finit par avouer à Mika, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Hiroshi jusqu'à la dispute… et la réconciliation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Hm, je comprends mieux l'attitude de Tôma, dit enfin Mika, qui avait écouté la confession en silence. C'est vrai que tout s'est passé tellement vite… D'un autre côté, tu me fais l'effet de quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules, en dépit de ton jeune âge, et j'imagine que tu sais parfaitement que… votre histoire n'a peut-être pas d'avenir. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il le savait, mais avait décidé de prendre le risque.

« Tu sais, Suguru… Une confrontation directe avec Tôma ne sera sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de faire avancer les choses. Reste discret pour l'instant. Mon mari n'est pas d'accord avec tes choix, tant pis pour lui, vis ta vie mais… essaie de faire en sorte qu'il n'en sache rien. Une fois de retour en Amérique, il n'aura plus aucun pouvoir sur toi, conseilla Mika.

- Je sais bien, mais… Il nous reste déjà si peu de temps… Dès lundi, j'aurai encore moins de temps libre. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir, de me cacher… mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux compter sur moi, conclut Mika. Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile ces dernières années, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer qui tu le souhaites.

- Merci, Mika, dit Suguru, sincèrement ému.

- Bon, tu m'excuses mais il faut que je termine sinon il n'y aura rien à manger ce soir », lança la jeune femme en regagnant la cuisine. Le jeune pianiste passa dans sa chambre et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, sortit son cahier de son sac pour y noter ses impressions.

_Tout n'est pas terminé entre nous, en fin de compte. J'ai enfin eu l'occasion de m'expliquer, de me justifier… Je l'aurais fait quoi qu'il arrive, quelle qu'ait pu être sa décision. Au moins, je suis en paix avec ma conscience et désormais, quoi qu'il advienne, je ne vais plus rien lui cacher._

_Nous avons décidé de continuer ensemble, même si notre route apparaît semée d'embûches. Mon cousin rejette notre liaison et je sais qu'il fera tout pour nous séparer s'il vient à apprendre que nous nous sommes réconcilié. Je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour nous éloigner. Mika a raison, mieux vaut se montrer discrets. Ensuite… le temps seul dira si notre histoire est vouée au succès ou à l'échec. Mais dans les deux cas, nous nous serons au moins laissé une chance._

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je remercie PoseidonDemon pour avoir laissé un commentaire!

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

« … Et donc, tu lui as tout raconté ? Et elle a dit qu'elle était de notre côté ? »

Suguru prit le temps d'avaler une grosse cuillerée de glace à la pistache avant de répondre.

« Oui. Je m'entends bien avec Mika, dès le premier jour elle a pris mon parti, en fait elle avait à peine rencontré l'espèce de mollusque qui me tient lieu d'agent qu'elle m'a spontanément proposé des tuyaux pour m'en débarrasser ! »

Pianiste et guitariste avaient décidé de passer la fin d'après-midi dans un petit glacier du quartier de Shinbashi, non loin de la place sur laquelle trônait fièrement une antique locomotive à vapeur.

« Et par rapport à ton cousin ? Il n'est pas idiot, il va bien se rendre compte que tu continues à sortir le soir, toujours à la même heure. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas répéter du matin au soir ?

- Je vais essayer de négocier avec mon professeur. Il est très strict, mais si j'arrive à lui faire avaler une petite histoire bien ficelée… Disons que si je fais des répètes impeccables, il sera plus coulant avec moi. »

Le jeune garçon avait achevé sa coupe et lorgnait à présent vers la banque des gâteaux. Hiroshi sourit avec indulgence. Suguru avait beau agir la plupart du temps comme un adulte, il n'en demeurait pas moins un gamin, par bien des aspects. Mais avait-il souvent l'opportunité de laisser cette facette de sa personnalité s'exprimer ?

« Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Je te l'offre.

- Heu… J'avoue que ces daifukus me font envie… C'est difficile de trouver de vrais gâteaux japonais à New York, ils sont toujours trop sucrés… S'il vous plaît ? »

Trois daifukus plus tard (mais où trouvait-il la place de stocker tout ça, vu sa minceur ? songea le guitariste avec amusement), ils déambulaient sans hâte dans la rue, quand Suguru arrêta brusquement son camarade en le tirant par la manche.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il n'est pas encore très tard… Voulez-vous que je vous joue quelque chose ?

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Le garçon désigna alors la vitrine du magasin devant lequel ils étaient arrêtés – un magasin d'instruments de musique.

« J'ai envie de jouer rien que pour vous, vraiment envie. Ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé ! Venez », dit-il en saisissant Hiroshi par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur, toute timidité envolée.

Tandis que Suguru discutait avec un vendeur, le jeune homme s'intéressa aux guitares exposées dans le coin des instruments à cordes. D'après tout ce qu'il avait lu, Suguru était un pianiste virtuose et il était curieux de l'entendre jouer.

« Hiroshi ! l'appela l'adolescent. Venez, j'ai l'autorisation ! »

Il prit place devant un piano quart-de-queue et joua quelques notes pour juger de la qualité du son.

« Pas trop mal… commenta-t-il en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

- Tu vas jouer quoi ? questionna Hiroshi, curieux, bien qu'il ait été absolument ignare en la matière.

- Oh, les « douze bagatelles opus 119 » de Beethoven, répondit Suguru. Ce sont des morceaux faciles, je les joue souvent pour me détendre.

- Mais… Tu n'as pas de partition ?

- Pas besoin pour ça. Bien, je commence. »

Le jeune musicien plaça ses mains au-dessus du clavier et se mit à jouer. Subjugué, Hiroshi prit alors la pleine mesure de ce que signifiait vraiment le qualificatif « virtuose », et pourquoi on l'avait attribué à Suguru. C'était tout simplement… incroyable. Les doigts du garçon semblaient survoler les touches, tirant de l'instrument des myriades de notes qui s'entremêlaient pour tisser au fur et à mesure les plus délicieuses des mélodies.

_Je n'aurais imaginé qu'il soit aussi bon… Quand je pense qu'il a osé me dire, au début, qu'il ne connaissait rien à la musique… Il n'y a pas que la technique, je sens bien qu'elle est irréprochable, c'est surtout… l'interprétation. C'est à la fois léger et joyeux, comme s'il insufflait ses propres sentiments dans son jeu_, songea le guitariste et, en effet, le visage de Suguru reflétait un tel bonheur qu'il en était rayonnant.

_Est-ce parce qu'il joue pour moi ? Il m'a dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti l'envie de jouer… Non, je me fais sans doute des idées._

Les uns après les autres, clients et employés du magasin s'étaient regroupés autour du jeune pianiste, conscients qu'ils avaient devant eux bien plus qu'un amateur doué. La musique qu'il parvenait à tirer de ce piano, d'une facture somme toute correcte mais qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, était tout bonnement magnifique.

Enfin, après un peu plus de dix minutes, Suguru cessa de jouer et les dernières notes s'éteignirent au milieu d'un grand silence, brisé presque aussitôt par des applaudissements nourris.

« Bravo ! s'exclama le gérant du magasin avec admiration. Félicitations, jeune homme, c'était… fantastique ! »

Suguru se remit debout et adressa un sourire radieux à Hiroshi.

« Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? s'enquit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Si ça m'a plu ? C'était… C'était sublime. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… tu sois aussi doué », avoua-t-il.

Ignorant superbement les questions des autres clients, le garçon repassa dans la rue. Les soirées commençaient à être fraîches dès lors que l'obscurité tombait.

« Hé bien, il paraît que je suis un petit prodige, alors c'est un peu normal, répondit-il avec suffisance, une note amusée dans la voix.

- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi les gens trouvent que tu es une tête à claques, rétorqua Hiroshi. La modestie, tu as déjà entendu parler ?

- Non. C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ? demanda Suguru d'un air faussement naïf. Le guitariste lui encercla la taille et le fit se retourner vers lui.

- C'était génial, et je t'adore, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais encore besoin d'un professeur.

- Disons que… Il me fait répéter plus qu'il m'enseigne des choses, maintenant, expliqua l'adolescent en se dégageant doucement. Mais il est toujours bon d'avoir un avis extérieur. Monsieur Ueda s'aperçoit tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas, et il me fait corriger le tir. Il est très exigeant.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être… lâcha le guitariste d'un ton désabusé. Shûichi et moi répétons avec Noriko, l'ancienne collègue de ton cousin, et elle n'arrête pas de nous faire des réflexions mortelles. Enfin, surtout à Shû, et comme il est susceptible il le prend assez mal.

- Il n'a pas à les prendre mal si elles sont justifiées, dit Suguru, presque étonné. Les critiques sont là pour faire progresser… Même si je reconnais qu'il n'est pas très agréable de se faire reprendre quand on estime avoir fait de son mieux.

- Ça ne doit pas t'arriver très souvent non plus, rit Hiroshi.

- Vous plaisantez ? Monsieur Ueda n'arrête pas de me faire des remarques ! Il faut dire aussi qu'il est tellement intransigeant que rien n'est jamais assez bon, selon ses critères. Mais ça n'est jamais gratuit, alors ça va. Et puis, je préfère ça que les louanges hypocrites de certains, qui essayent par ce biais de s'attirer vos bonnes grâces. Ça, c'est insupportable », déclara le garçon d'un ton un peu cassant, et nul doute qu'il parlait d'expérience. À seulement seize ans, il devait être terriblement difficile d'arriver à garder la tête froide alors qu'il aurait été si aisé de succomber aux sirènes des flatteurs de tout poil !

« Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer », constata le guitariste en passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami qui acquiesça et, après une infime hésitation, lui encercla la taille en retour.

XXXXXXXXXX

« D'où reviens-tu, Suguru ? »

Le garçon avait à peine retiré sa veste que Tôma, sortant de son bureau au bruit de la porte d'entrée, le pressait de questions.

« Je suis sorti faire un tour dans le quartier, répondit-il, tâchant de conserver un visage impassible. J'avais envie de daifukus.

- Tu es certain que tu étais seul ? insista Tôma, dont les yeux verts et pénétrants semblaient sonder les profondeurs même de son âme.

- J'étais tout seul, répondit froidement Suguru en faisant le geste de reprendre sa route. Son cousin le saisit par le poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit le concierge… Je t'avertis, Suguru, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre des mesure que tu serais le premier à regretter », siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

_Ce ne sont pas vos affaires_, voulut répondre l'adolescent qui, au prix d'un effort énorme, parvint à conserver une expression totalement neutre.

« Je suis fatigué, monsieur Seguchi, et j'aimerais aller m'allonger avant de passer à table, déclara-t-il sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion.

- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, Suguru, dit Tôma en secouant la tête. Que crois-tu que ta mère aurait dit si elle avait appris que tu fais passer ta carrière après une… amourette de rien du tout ? »

Le coup était bas, et il faillit porter. Le jeune garçon se crispa mais parvint à garder son calme impassible.

« Je trouve particulièrement indélicat de votre part de parler de ma mère de la sorte, répondit-il. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'excusiez car je suis vraiment fatigué, et je tiens à être en forme dans trois jours pour commencer à travailler avec monsieur Ueda. »

XXXXXXXXXX

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué de cette manière. Cette fin d'après-midi était merveilleuse. Pour Hiroshi, j'ai laissé parler mon cœur à travers la musique, alors que je croyais bien ne plus en être capable. Il a vraiment réussi l'impossible. Son amour, sa chaleur m'ont ramené à la vie, mais comment le faire comprendre à mon cousin ? Il ne verra jamais qu'une « amourette de rien du tout », comme il a dit, entre Hiroshi et moi. Il prétend que ma carrière pâtirait de cette liaison alors que c'est tout le contraire, elle a fait renaître en moi un bonheur de jouer que je pensais avoir perdu._

_C'est peut-être un caprice de ma part, et peut-être suis-je en train de réagir comme un enfant, mais… je veux continuer à le voir. Tant pis pour la prudence, mon cousin sait probablement déjà que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine ? Avoir retrouvé cette flamme que je croyais définitivement éteinte n'est-elle pas une raison suffisante ? _

_Pourquoi tout le monde se croit-il obligé de décider de ma vie à ma place – que suis-je véritablement pour eux ? Ne voient-ils pas que j'ai moi aussi des sentiments ?_

_S'en soucient-ils même ?_

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, Hiro, ce week-end ? Il a été… physique ? s'écria Shûichi à peine eut-il poussé la porte du Studio 3, le lundi suivant.

- Bonjour, Shû. Oui… pas mal physique, je dois dire, répondit le guitariste sans entrer plus dans les détails, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exacerber la curiosité de son ami.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Vous l'avez enfin fait ? Alors, espèce de sacripant, c'était bien ? s'enquit celui-ci en donnant un coup de coude à Hiroshi.

- C'était… fatigant, surtout. Épuisant, même. On ne dirait pas à le voir mais il est drôlement endurant…

- Oh, Hiro ! Ne me dis pas que… c'est lui qui a mené ? »

Shûichi ne se tenait plus. Qui aurait pu croire ça de ce gamin ? À en croire ce que lui avait dit le guitariste, il était plutôt réservé et… sans expérience… Mais savait-on jamais vraiment, avec les gens ?

« Il m'a souvent ouvert la voie, je dois le reconnaître, fit Hiroshi d'un air modeste – presque vertueux.

- J'en reviens pas, j'en reviens pas ! jubila Shûichi, et pourquoi était-il aussi excité, en premier lieu ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était précoce, remarque… Mais je pensais pas que dans ce domaine aussi… Vous avez dû bien vous amuser, alors ?

- Oh oui, surtout qu'il a fait très beau, renchérit Hiroshi d'un ton malicieux.

- Beau ? En quoi… Non… Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez fait… dehors ?!

- Bah oui, la randonnée ça se pratique en extérieur, non ? Mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'il trotte autant, on a fait des kilomètres et j'ai encore les jambes raides », expliqua le guitariste à son ami, soudain médusé.

La veille, et avec la complicité de Mika qui était parvenue à persuader Tôma de l'accompagner à Kyôto pour la journée, Suguru et Hiroshi s'étaient rendus au Parc National de Chichibu-Tama. Il avait fait très beau, bien qu'un peu frais, et ils avaient marché sans but, admirant simplement les splendeurs de la forêt automnale. Suguru avait été émerveillé. Ils avaient déjeuné vers midi au bord d'une cascade puis avaient regagné Tôkyô en milieu d'après-midi, la tête pleine de souvenirs.

« Une… une randonnée ? couina le chanteur. Mais alors…

- Alors, c'est pas du tout mon genre de faire « ce genre de choses » en pleine nature. Navré, mais il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous… de physique, je veux dire. Parce que vendredi… » Il relata le concert improvisé de Suguru dans le magasin de musique, et combien il avait été transporté par la beauté de son interprétation.

« … C'était vraiment magnifique, je t'assure. J'ai senti qu'il jouait avec son cœur, et il m'a dit après que c'était moi qui l'avait inspiré. J'ai eu l'impression que, d'une certaine manière… il s'était mis à nu devant moi. Je n'oserai jamais lui jouer quelque chose à la guitare, maintenant ! acheva le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

- C'était si bien que ça ?

- Inimaginable ! Un de ces jours, il faudra qu tu l'écoutes jouer, Shû. C'est… sublime. »

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Shûichi retentit soudain, coupant court aux envolée lyriques d'Hiroshi. C'était Maiko, la sœur cadette du chanteur.

« Allô ?

- Shûichi ? Dis-moi, tu connais un journal à scandale qui s'appelle Monday News ? s'enquit la jeune fille de but en blanc.

- Monday News ? Non, pas du tout… Mais depuis quand tu lis les journaux à scandale ?

- Je ne les lis pas, c'est ma copine Yoshie qui l'a acheté ce matin, avant de venir au lycée… Et dedans… Il y a des photos de Hiro avec un garçon ! »

À suivre… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Un grand merci à Lillybulle, PoseidonDemon, Althena et Para-san !!

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Les dernières notes de la « Valse n°7 » de Chopin s'envolèrent dans la salle de répétition et Suguru reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant le verdict de Masanori Ueda, son professeur. En règle générale, celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour signaler ce qui n'allait pas, mais cette fois il ne dit rien et se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

« Bravo ! C'était superbe ! Ton exécution était magistrale, Suguru, et ton interprétation fabuleuse ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle flamme dans ton jeu ! loua-t-il.

- Alors, rien à redire cette fois ? demanda le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire.

- Profites-en, tu sais bien que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais je dois reconnaître que cette valse était véritablement brillante. C'est la perspective de jouer au Japon qui te motive à ce point ? »

Monsieur Ueda était le professeur de Suguru depuis des années. Après la mort de ses parents, il l'avait vu sombrer dans le désespoir, lutter pour ne pas se laisser sombrer, et grâce à la musique et la présence de son frère, parvenir à remonter la pente. Il avait vu la flamme qui l'habitait plus jeune décroître, vaciller jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une petite lumière faible et tremblotante au fond de son cœur… Mais là, il s'était produit quelque chose qui avait tout changé.

« Hé bien… en partie, c'est vrai », admit Suguru qui, s'il n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à mentir à Tôma ou Fumiki Ôda, n'avait pas envie d'en faire de même avec son professeur, qu'il estimait et respectait.

_En partie, hein…_ songea monsieur Ueda, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Peu lui importait, en fin de compte, l'essentiel était que Suguru ait retrouvé ce feu qui brûlait seulement chez les plus grands.

« Tu peux faire une pause, si tu veux. Je n'en attendais pas autant pour un premier jour, et j'avoue que je suis plus que satisfait. J'espère que les autres morceaux seront aussi inspirés. »

L'adolescent avait choisi de jouer des morceaux variés qu'il affectionnait, et que sa mère avait elle aussi beaucoup aimés. Bien évidemment, leurs interprétations étaient différentes, mais monsieur Ueda n'en trouvait cela que plus intéressant.

Pendant que Suguru se rendait aux toilettes, son professeur consulta une nouvelle fois la liste des morceaux que son élève devait présenter.

« Les trois sonnets de Pétrarque » de Liszt, la « Valse n°7 » de Chopin, « Arabesque » de Schumann, la « Sonate pour piano n°18 » de Beethoven et « Sarcasmes » de Prokofiev. Des morceaux qu'adorait Haruka, et j'espère que tu parviendras à les interpréter aussi bien qu'elle… sinon mieux », dit-il à mi-voix.

Aussitôt dans le couloir, cependant, et bien loin de ces considérations, Suguru avait rallumé son téléphone portable, et il constata qu'il avait reçu un appel en absence. Consultant sa messagerie, il y trouva un appel d'Hiroshi.

Alors qu'il écoutait les paroles de son petit ami, son cœur se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Comment ça, des photos de Hiro ? Je comprends rien, Maiko ! »

Hiroshi était devenu livide à ces mots. Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de la sœur de Shûichi, mais il avait aussitôt compris de quoi il s'agissait : quelqu'un l'avait reconnu – ou Suguru – et les avait pris en photo ensemble. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, pourquoi sinon le chanteur aurait-il eu l'air si catastrophé ?

Shûichi parlait toujours, au bord de la panique.

« Tu peux me la passer, Shû, s'il te plaît ? »

Presque sans attendre, Hiroshi arracha le téléphone des mains de son camarade.

« Allô, Maiko-chan ? C'est Hiro… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de photos ? »

La jeune fille répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère, ajoutant qu'il s'agissait d'un court article dans lequel le nom du guitariste était cité à plusieurs reprises. Pour l'illustrer, trois photos de très mauvaise qualité, manifestement prises avec un téléphone mobile. Sur l'une d'elles, Hiroshi était penché vers Suguru, sans doute après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez, sur une autre les deux garçons étaient de dos et s'éloignaient, le bras de Suguru encerclant sa taille.

« Merde… jura le jeune homme. Mais… Maiko-chan… Il n'y a que mon nom de cité ?

- Oui, parce qu'on te reconnaît bien même si les photos ne sont pas terribles. En revanche, on voit juste que c'est un garçon qui t'accompagne, mais il n'y a pas son nom. Pour ma part, je ne le connais pas, et la personne qui a pris ces photos ne le connaît manifestement pas non plus. »

Hiroshi réfléchit un court instant.

« Tu dis qu'il s'appelle comment, ce magazine ?

- Monday News, c'est un hebdomadaire qui paraît tous les lundis. Ils parlent des peoples et… ils font un peu dans le scandaleux, tu vois ?

- Je suis en couverture ? s'enquit le guitariste, le cœur battant.

- Non, c'est en pages intérieures…

- Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, Maiko-chan. Je… je te tiendrai au courant. »

Il raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Shûichi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Hiro ? demanda celui-ci.

- Il faut absolument que je vois de mes yeux ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette feuille de chou ! C'est pas tant pour moi que je m'inquiète que pour Suguru ! Seguchi ne veut pas entendre parler de notre liaison, s'il vient à tomber là-dessus…

- Attends, je vais aller en acheter un numéro ! s'écria Shûichi avec exaltation, désireux de venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

- Manquerait plus qu'on te reconnaisse toi aussi…

- Mais non ! Fais-moi confiance ! Et si K ou Sakano demande où je suis, tu leur diras que je suis aux toilettes !! »

En attendant le retour du chanteur, Hiroshi alla se chercher un café. Pourvu que rien ne remonte aux oreilles du directeur de N-G… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un prenne des photos ? Il devait s'agir de l'une des personnes présentes dans le magasin de musique, et qui l'avait identifié. Quel manque de chance…

« Hé, Hiro ! Ça y est, je l'ai !! » annonça Shûichi d'un ton de conspirateur, les cheveux dissimulés sous un bonnet et le col de sa veste remonté jusqu'aux yeux. Le vendeur de journaux se demandait sans doute encore qui était ce drôle d'individu…

« Les autres sont arrivés ?

- Non, pas encore. Fais-moi voir ! »

Tandis que Shûichi abandonnait veste et bonnet, le guitariste feuilleta fébrilement le dernier opus de Monday News.

« C'est là, Shû ! Regarde ! »

Quelques lignes de texte et trois photos de mauvaise qualité. Un article minable, rédigé en ces termes :

_«_ _**BAD LUCK, GROUPE GAY ?**  
S'il est de notoriété quasi-publique que Shûichi Shindô, le chanteur de ce groupe qui monte, entretient une liaison avec un autre homme, son camarade Nakano, guitariste, passait jusque-là pour hétéro.  
Mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés : sur ces photos, prises la semaine dernière, c'est bien avec un garçon qu'il se trouve, et au vu de leur attitude le doute n'est guère permis sur la nature de leur relation.  
Qui est donc ce jeune homme ? Nous l'ignorons encore, mais les journalistes de Monday News espèrent bien le découvrir rapidement et sont déjà à sa recherche ! »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torche-cul… gronda Hiroshi en froissant rageusement l'hebdomadaire entre ses doigts.

- Ça va aller, Hiro. C'est juste quelques lignes dans un journal débile, ça m'étonnerait que Seguchi lise ce genre de choses, il ne sera jamais au courant, dit Shûichi d'un ton rassurant en envoyant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami. En plus, les photos sont pas très nettes…

- C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, Shû, répondit le jeune homme. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour où l'autre on se retrouverait dans ce genre de torchon… Je vais appeler Suguru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Ça risque de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose, fit remarquer le chanteur.

- Certainement, mais j'aime autant qu'il soit prévenu », répondit Hiroshi en tirant son téléphone de son sac. Il sélectionna le numéro de Suguru et valida.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« Bonjour Suguru, c'est Hiro. Écoute, il n'y a rien de grave mais je préfère que tu sois au courant, au cas où… Voilà, la sœur de Shûichi vient d'appeler pour dire qu'il y avait des photos de nous dans un sale magazine à scandales appelé Monday News. J'ai réussi à m'en procurer un, il y a quelques photos mal prises et un article minable… mais ton nom n'est pas cité. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire va passer inaperçue… J'essaierai de te rappeler vers midi. Je t'aime, mon petit ange. »_

Le cœur battant, Suguru réécouta le message. Il ne manquait plus que ça… En quoi consistait cet article ? Et ces photos ? Prises à quelle occasion, d'ailleurs ? Et si son cousin venait à y tomber dessus ?

Le cœur si serré qu'il en avait presque mal, le garçon alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Hiroshi était sans doute en train de répéter, l'appeler ne servirait donc à rien. Et il se voyait mal quitter la répétition maintenant pour aller acheter un numéro de Monday News.

Suguru prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas retourner répéter dans cet état, il était proprement bouleversé. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il agisse sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire au cours des deux années et demie écoulées. Quand il releva la tête et se fixa dans le miroir carré, il avait retrouvé un air totalement impassible.

Lentement, il regagna la salle de répétition.

« Prêt à reprendre ? » l'accueillit monsieur Ueda. Suguru acquiesça et se rassit devant le piano.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ? « Arabesque ? »

- Non… « Sarcasmes », de Prokofiev. »

Ç'avait été le morceau préféré de sa mère, et il espérait que le jouer l'aiderait à regagner un peu de sérénité. Masanori Ueda lui tendit sa partition et prit place sur un siège.

« Très bien, alors vas-y. »

Suguru inspira profondément, tenta une dernière fois de chasser ses préoccupations de son esprit pour ne faire plus qu'un avec la musique, et se mit à jouer.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Merde, son téléphone est toujours éteint, jura Hiroshi à voix basse en raccrochant d'un geste irrité. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de joindre Suguru au cours de la matinée, en pure perte.

- Et si on en parlait à Noriko ? Elle a sans douté été confrontée à ce genre de chose, suggéra Shûichi.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire, lâcha le guitariste. Mais ça changerait quoi ? La seule chose qui compte, c'est que Seguchi ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire. Pas tant parce cela pourrait jeter le discrédit sur Suguru, mais… parce qu'il lui a interdit de me revoir. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit le type de personne à prendre bien ce genre de provocation. »

Cependant, la pause de midi arriva sans que Tôma Seguchi signale d'une quelconque manière qu'il était au courant de la situation. Priant pour que, cette fois, Suguru décroche, Hiroshi tenta à nouveau de l'appeler.

« Allô ?

- Ah, Suguru ! Tu as eu mon message ?

- Oui… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer plus clairement de quoi il s'agit ?

- Attends, où est-ce que tu es ? Je peux passer te voir ? C'est l'heure de ma pause.

- Je suis dans un restaurant en compagnie de mon professeur de piano et… mon agent. Là je suis dehors, alors je peux parler tranquillement, mais il ne vaut sans doute mieux pas que vous veniez, on ne sait jamais. Ôda, mon agent, est surtout là pour me surveiller. C'est mon oncle Seguchi qui l'emploie, mais je sais que mon cousin l'a contacté à plusieurs reprises et il doit se faire un plaisir de lui rapporter tous mes faits et gestes… Je parie qu'il va me cuisiner quand je vais revenir à table. »

Suguru soupira. Après avoir reçu le message d'Hiroshi, il avait continué à répéter comme si de rien n'était mais monsieur Ueda n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé. Bien que le jeune pianiste n'ait rien laissé paraître, son jeu lui avait paru… altéré, d'une certaine façon. Oh, l'exécution avait été tout aussi magistrale que lors des morceaux précédents, mais… il lui avait semblé qu'une certaine… colère… l'habitait soudain.

Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'une faute, aussi n'avait-il rien dit. Mais il s'était produit _quelque chose_, et le professeur avait eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet au cours du déjeuner. Sauf que Fumiki Ôda s'était inopinément invité, et pour le coup, plus question de rien dire.

« Ça ne fait rien, assura Hiroshi. C'était surtout pour te montrer l'article, mais je vais te le lire. Il est vraiment nul, mais à mon avis personne ne pourra savoir que c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, même avec les photos. »

_Tôma le saura, lui_… songea le jeune garçon. « Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Suguru revint à table peu après, l'air impassible, bien qu'entendre la lecture de ces quelques lignes l'avait plus impressionné que ce qu'il s'y était attendu. C'était… mesquin et racoleur, voilà tout. En même temps, il était furieux de la manière dont était traité son petit ami à travers cet article. Tout était donc bon à prendre pour ces soi-disant « journalistes » ?

« Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en reprenant sa place.

- Un coup de fil important ? hasarda Ôda, l'air de rien.

- Eh bien… en quelques sortes… C'était Mika Seguchi », répondit le garçon sans entrer dans les détails et en se replongeant aussitôt dans son assiette. Fumiki Ôda était bien l'une des seules personnes au monde à qui il prenait plaisir à mentir.

« Alors, cette première répétition s'est-elle bien passée ? poursuivit l'agent.

- On ne peut mieux, dit monsieur Ueda. Suguru a été véritablement brillant. Je gage que les deux récitals seront un succès.

- Et qu'avez-vous prévu pour cet après-midi ? Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que le premier récital a lieu dans un peu plus de quinze jours. »

Quinze jours. Suguru sentit un violent pincement au cœur. La fin de son séjour approchait, et… la séparation d'avec Hiroshi. Même si les deux garçons savaient que cette issue était inéluctable, et qu'ils allaient tenter de faire vivre leur histoire en dépit de tout… C'était difficile à envisager.

« Rien de particulier, informa Masanori Ueda. Pour une première répétition, c'était excellent. Nous allons juste planifier le déroulement des répétitions jusqu'au premier récital. Qu'en dis-tu, Suguru ? »

L'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, préoccupé par ce qu'Hiroshi lui avait annoncé, cependant il était passé maître dans l'art de laisser croire qu'il écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'on lui disait. Un mot sur quatre, c'était largement suffisant – surtout avec Fumiki Ôda.

« Oui, ça me va. Je dois reconnaître que je joue très bien ces derniers temps, et à mon avis les répétitions jusqu'au récital devraient être de simples formalités », répondit-il avec assurance.

Le reste de la discussion lui échappa totalement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Libéré assez tôt de son travail, Suguru n'avait pourtant pas le cœur à faire les magasins, ni même flâner sans but dans les rues animées de Harajuku ou Shibuya. Une sourde anxiété le rongeait, il aurait voulu aller retrouver Hiroshi… Il finit par rentrer à l'appartement, vide à cette heure de la journée.

_Ces derniers jours avaient été trop beaux. Cette promenade à Chichibu, ce morceau que j'ai joué dans ce magasin… Hiroshi m'a dit que c'est à cette occasion que les photos ont été prises, quand nous sommes ressortis. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je voulais tant jouer pour lui, et je suis certain qu'il a compris ce que je voulais exprimer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi… et en voici la conséquence._

_Tout ce que j'espère à présent c'est que mon cousin n'aura pas vent de cette histoire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire… Je l'ai défié à plusieurs reprises, cette fois je crains qu'il ne me reste qu'à payer._

_Mais que les Kamis entendent ma prière, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Hiroshi qui, de nous deux, ait le plus à payer…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Après son coup de fil quotidien à Ritsu – et combien il avait été difficile de ne rien laisser paraître à son petit frère ! – Suguru s'était installé au piano, dans le salon, afin de tenter de se calmer un peu. En règle générale il jouait n'importe quoi, mais cette fois il choisit les bagatelles qu'il avait jouées pour Hiroshi, quelques jours auparavant.

Il était si absorbé par la mélodie qu'il n'entendit pas Tôma rentrer, peu de temps après.

« Bonsoir, Suguru, le salua celui-ci en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le garçon tressaillit violemment et se retourna.

- Oh ! Bonsoir, monsieur Seguchi… Je ne vous avais pas entendu… J'ai été surpris… balbutia-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Ah ? Mais certainement moins que ce que je l'ai été tout à l'heure en voyant ça… susurra Tôma en tirant de la poche de son manteau un exemplaire de Monday News, ouvert à la page de l'article sur Hiroshi et lui.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner ? »

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je tiens à remercier Lillybulle, Para-san, PoseidonDemon, Kris et Althena pour leur reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Complètement pétrifié, Suguru fixait le magazine avec de grands yeux, incapable de réagir. C'était terminé… Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide noir et glacé.

« Hé bien ? J'attends tes explications, insista Tôma en fourrant la revue sous les yeux de son jeune cousin. Et elles ont tout intérêt à être convaincantes », asséna-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Que répondre, que dire ? Suguru était pris et il le savait, tout comme le savait Tôma.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis déçu, Suguru, poursuivit ce dernier. Je te croyais vraiment un peu plus sérieux que ça. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, en fin de compte, et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire. »

Le garçon ne disait toujours rien, les yeux rivés à la demi-page. Il se rappelait parfaitement des circonstances lors desquelles les photos avaient été prises, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en doutent, alors qu'ils ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention au monde environnant, tout occupés à parler de leur amour.

« Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement surpris… Dois-je en conclure que tu étais déjà au courant ? » Tôma attaquait déjà sous un autre angle bien décidé à ne rien lâcher. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile.

Suguru conservait un silence obstiné. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ne changerait rien.

« Nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard, conclut froidement Tôma en laissant tomber d'un geste négligeant le magazine sur les genoux de son cousin. Mais je ne crois pas que tu vas beaucoup apprécier ce que je vais te dire. »

Le jeune homme ôta son manteau puis passa dans son bureau, abandonnant Suguru sans autre forme de procès.

Accablé, le garçon demeura immobile un long moment, incapable de trouver les ressources pour rien faire d'autre que fixer du regard les trois photos et les quelques lignes qui signaient sans aucun doute la fin de son histoire avec Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

La sonnerie de son téléphone mobile le tira de la semi-torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis qu'il avait regagné sa chambre. Immergé dans ses pensées, Suguru n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler.

« Allô ?

- C'est Hiro… Ça va ? Tu t'es remis de ce que je t'ai dit à midi ?

- Hiroshi… Mon cousin sait tout. »

Il y eut un blanc, puis le guitariste reprit, d'une voix mal assurée :

« Comment… comment ça, il sait tout ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais quand il est rentré, tout à l'heure, il avait un numéro de ce sale journal ! Je… Il m'a fait froid dans le dos, pourtant il ne s'est même pas mis en colère… Il a dit qu'on parlerait de ça plus tard… relata le jeune garçon d'une voix désespérée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »

Hiroshi n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Le pire scénario venait de se jouer, et même s'il l'avait craint il avait refusé de croire qu'il puisse réellement se produire. Par qui Seguchi avait-il appris l'existence de cet article ?

« Suguru… Je… Je suppose que tu ne peux pas sortir ?

- Non, mon cousin est là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire pour nous séparer, mais je n'ai pas envie de le mettre davantage en colère pour le moment. J'aurais tant besoin de vous, mais… ce soir, ce n'est pas possible.

- Au moins on peut toujours se parler. On va trouver quelque chose, mon ange. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, souffla Hiroshi. À très bientôt. »

Suguru reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Tôma ne l'appelle dans son bureau et il devait se préparer à faire face. Il avait été trop pris de court en voyant le magazine pour répondre à son cousin, mais cette fois il avait bien l'intention de se défendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

La « convocation » arriva après le souper. Tout au long de celui-ci, ni Tôma ni Suguru n'avaient rien laissé paraître devant Mika mais les choses changèrent du tout au tout une fois la porte du bureau refermée.

« Bien, Suguru, je vais être direct puisque la dernière fois tu n'as pas eu l'air de comprendre… Je ne veux plus que tu revoies Nakano. Est-ce suffisamment clair, ou y a-t-il là-dedans quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris ? attaqua aussitôt Tôma.

- J'ai parfaitement compris, et voici ma réponse : il n'est pas question que je renonce à monsieur Nakano », renvoya Suguru sans se démonter. Tôma s'était attendu à des suppliques, des protestations, voire des larmes… mais pas une contre-attaque aussi directe. Jusqu'ici, son cousin lui était apparu comme un garçon déterminé mais somme toute assez malléable, quand on savait comment le prendre… Il n'avait pas compté avec le fait que c'était aussi un Seguchi.

« Pas question ? répéta-t-il.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Ma vie affective ne regarde que moi, et si je souhaite continuer à voir monsieur Nakano, je le ferai, répondit Suguru avec calme mais fermeté.

- Je te croyais un peu plus intelligent que cela, Suguru, mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines à mon sujet, ni pour quel ogre tu me prends, mais… Je ne fais pas cela par méchanceté, ou mesquinerie, ou par quoi que ce soit que tu voudras bien penser… Je te rappelle seulement que tu as seize ans, et que durant toute la durée de ton séjour au Japon, du premier au dernier jour, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Tu es encore loin d'être majeur, alors je te prierais de m'obéir quand je te dis de faire quelque chose. »

Tôma arborait un air grave, bien loin de la colère que l'on aurait été en droit d'attendre.

« Ton oncle Nobuo t'a confié à moi, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour ta carrière de te disperser dans ce genre de petites histoires à la sauvette. Dans trois semaines tu seras reparti en Amérique, et lui va t'oublier. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais bien que je suis mineur, et je sais encore mieux que j'ai une carrière, mais j'aime monsieur Nakano, ce n'est pas une amourette sans lendemain, j'en suis convaincu ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, quoi que les autres puissent croire, et je sais parfaitement identifier mes sentiments ! Je sais très bien qu'il va me falloir repartir ; mais nous en avons discuté et sommes d'accord pour mettre notre amour à l'épreuve. Il m'oubliera peut-être, comme vous venez de le dire, mais au moins nous aurons essayé ! »

_Je sais bien que je ne le convaincrai pas… Il est déterminé depuis le début à nous séparer… Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras sans avoir lutté jusqu'au bout._

Tôma le regarda un long instant sans rien dire, puis il déposa sur son bureau l'exemplaire du Monday News.

« Ceci n'est qu'un début, Suguru. Par chance, ni l'imbécile qui a pris ces photos ni celui qui a pondu cet article ne semblaient te connaître. Nakano est plus célèbre, dans sa catégorie, même s'il ne possède pas un dixième de ton talent. Bad Luck commence à devenir populaire et il est normal que ce genre de presse, et là Tôma cracha presque le mot, fasse ses choux gras de la moindre anecdote les concernant, comme elle l'a fait avec les Nittle Grasper. »

Il s'interrompit un bref moment et croisa les bras.

« Bad Luck fait de la musique pour les foules. Le moindre scandale ne servira qu'à alimenter leur popularité, mais toi ! Toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout cela. Le monde dans lequel tu évolues est conservateur, fermé. Un scandale te détruirait irrémédiablement, tout virtuose que tu es. Es-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ? »

Sans laisser à Suguru le temps de répondre, il enchaîna :

« J'ai passé la journée à tout faire pour que cet article soit retiré de cette feuille de chou minable. J'ai usé de mon influence, et dès demain il sera impossible de trouver le moindre souvenir de cet… incident. Mais si j'ai pu faire quelque chose cette fois, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas pour les autres… Viendra peut-être un jour où tu seras traîné dans la boue, et ç'en sera terminé pour toi, Suguru. »

La colère, la révolte du garçon étaient retombées à ces paroles. Son cousin cherchait véritablement à le protéger… Mais il s'agissait de sa vie, et il avait trop de fois laissé les autres en décider à sa place.

« Je… Je comprends vos inquiétudes, monsieur Seguchi. Je n'avais pas réalisé… à quel point vous étiez sincèrement inquiet pour moi. Je vous avais attribué de mauvaises intentions, et pour cela je vous présente mes excuses. Mais… quelque louables que soient vos intentions, je refuse de me séparer de monsieur Nakano. »

Cette fois, il avait clairement fait son choix et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Tôma le sentit et son attitude changea radicalement.

« Bien, tu as choisi d'agir selon ton bon vouloir, et c'est tout à ton honneur, dit-il avec froideur. Seulement, tu oublies une chose, Suguru : c'est moi l'employeur de ton Nakano. Un seul mot de ma part et Bad Luck n'existe plus. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si Nakano est ou non follement amoureux de toi, mais pour le coup tu dégringolerais drôlement dans son estime… » Il sourit d'un air ironique.

« Tu voudrais le priver de musique ? Lui obstruer les portes de la gloire ? Tss, quel égoïsme de ta part, petit cousin ! »

Soudain glacé jusqu'au fond de l'âme, Suguru ne parvenait plus à dire un seul mot. Seguchi jouait avec lui, c'était indéniable, mais d'un autre côté il était très certainement fort capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Allons, je ne suis pas non plus un monstre, conclut Tôma avec un petit rire. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir. Je m'en voudrais d'être obligé d'avoir recours à des méthodes aussi… radicales. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Suguru. Cette amourette ne vaut pas ta carrière, ni celle de Nakano. »

XXXXXXXXXX

_Pourquoi un tel chantage ? Pourquoi me placer face à un choix aussi cruel ? Je sais qu'Hiroshi m'aime, il me l'a réaffirmé encore ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas sacrifier sa carrière, c'est un musicien tout comme moi, je sais trop bien ce que j'éprouverais si j'étais contraint d'arrêter le piano. C'est la musique qui m'a permis de tenir ces deux dernières années… Je ne peux pas lui demander un tel sacrifice…_

_Dois-je lui en parler ? J'ai peur de sa réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Si c'est moi qu'il choisit, il perdra sa musique, et dans le cas contraire… Mon cousin a raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste._

_Mais je ne veux plus que d'autres décident de ma vie à ma place. Pourquoi me refuse-t-on le droit au bonheur ? Que sera ma carrière ensuite, alors que j'avais réussi à raviver cette flamme que je pensais moribonde – non, c'est Hiroshi qui y est parvenu, par sa gentillesse, sa chaleur, son humanité tout simplement. J'étais devenu un automate, il a ranimé mon cœur et mon âme… Comment continuer après cela ?_

_Que vais-je répondre demain ?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Seguchi savait. Il avait vraiment été stupide de croire qu'ils pourraient garder caché ce minable article dans ce magazine tout aussi minable. Hiroshi savait pourtant que le directeur de N-G était toujours au courant de tout, surtout quand il s'agissait de remuer la fange.

Suguru ne l'avait pas re-contacté. Avait-il eu cette fameuse « discussion » dont il avait parlé avec son cousin ?

Le jeune homme soupira et reposa sa guitare sur son support. Nul doute qu'il allait lui aussi avoir droit à une convocation dans le bureau du grand patron…

« Salut Hiro ! Ça va ? » le salua Shûichi en entrant dans le studio, l'air réjoui et motivé. _Au moins, lui, il a dû passer une bonne soirée… _songea le jeune homme sans la moindre amertume. Parce que, pour sa part, il s'était fait de la bile toute la nuit, et il avait dû en être de même pour Suguru.

« Salut, Shû, répondit-il avec un pâle sourire. Ouais, ça va… moyen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Shûichi tira de son sac un paquet de gâteaux. Tiens, je les ai acheté en venant, prends-en ils sont bons ! offrit-il.

- Merci mais j'ai vraiment pas faim… Seguchi est au courant pour le magazine. »

Le chanteur, qui allait mordre dans son gâteau, s'arrêta net.

« Quoi ? Mais… comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert, mais le fait est qu'il le sait. J'ai appelé Suguru hier soir, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, et il avait l'air dans tous ses états. Tu m'étonnes…

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Shûichi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu Suguru depuis. Apparemment, Seguchi et lui devaient avoir une « discussion »… Depuis, pas de nouvelles.

- Tu crois que… qu'il va te convoquer ?

- À mon avis, ça n'est qu'une question de temps. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être content. »

Le reste de l'équipe arriva peu après, et ils allaient se mettre à répéter quand Sakano reçut un coup de fil l'avisant que Tôma Seguchi souhaitait s'entretenir de toute urgence avec Nakano.

Shûichi et ce dernier échangèrent un coup d'œil. Les choses n'avaient effectivement pas traîné.

« Bonne chance… souffla le jeune chanteur.

- Oui, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ? s'enquit Noriko, les poings sur les hanches. Pourquoi Tôma veut-il voir Hiro ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi frappa à la porte du bureau de Tôma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait, mais d'ordinaire il était accompagné par Shûichi, Sakano ou K. Là… il se sentait vulnérable.

« Entrez, l'invita le directeur de N-G. Bonjour, Nakano.

- Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je souhaite vous parler ? déclara Tôma, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris, de son vis-à-vis.

- À cause de l'article dans Monday News ?

- Exactement. Et surtout, de tout ce que cela implique. J'avais cru que mon cousin se montrerait plus raisonnable, mais… je me suis trompé.

- Monsieur Seguchi… »

Tôma l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Oui, je me doute de ce que vous allez me répondre. Vous vous aimez, etc, etc. J'ai déjà discuté de cela avec Suguru, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est une petite créature extrêmement bornée, vous savez… On ne dirait pas à le voir mais c'est un romantique. Je sais qu'il a aussi le goût du drame, et qu'il serait capable, pour cette amourette, de sacrifier sa carrière. J'imagine qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécu de tragique il a développé un esprit de martyre, mais… Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas le laisser gâcher ainsi son talent. »

Hiroshi se crispa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque de ce genre. Il avait été persuadé que Tôma allait chercher à l'intimider… mais ceci était tout autre chose.

« Monsieur Seguchi… Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez sur Suguru et moi. C'est vrai que tout est allé très vite entre nous… mais nous nous aimons véritablement. Et nos carrières respectives n'ont absolument rien à voir avec cela, dit-il néanmoins avec calme.

- Vraiment ? Suguru vous a raconté sa vie, je suppose. La disparition de ses parents, la poursuite de sa carrière en dépit de tout… Mais il est jeune. Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, certes très talentueux, mais un gamin par bien des aspects. Suis-je de beaucoup dans l'erreur si je vous dis que vous êtes sa première grande histoire ? » avança Tôma, l'air sérieux. Pas très difficile à deviner, au demeurant, quand on connaissait un peu le vécu du garçon.

« Certainement, mais…

- Réfléchissez un instant, Nakano. Essayez de vous représenter la vie de mon cousin depuis la mort de ses parents. Il a l'air très mûr pour son âge, mais il n'a que seize ans, ne l'oubliez pas. Il vous rencontre, et c'est aussitôt le coup de foudre. Veuillez m'excuser si je schématise, mais… Subitement, sa carrière passe au second plan. Est-ce que je me trompe ? » exposa Tôma.

Hiroshi ne savait plus quoi dire. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans tout cela… Mais Suguru n'était pas puéril au point de tout lâcher pour « une amourette », comme disait son cousin. Il aimait trop la musique et savait parfaitement, à son avis, comment mener sa carrière.

« Non, enfin… Comment dire… Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites… Mais Suguru n'est pas stupide au point de sacrifier son avenir. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons décidé de continuer même s'il doit repartir vivre en Amérique. Notre histoire n'est pas une passade, expliqua le guitariste.

- Soit. Admettons, convint Tôma. Mais que diriez-vous si Suguru vous annonçait qu'il renonce à sa carrière pour rester vivre ici avec vous ? »

Hiroshi ne voyait vraiment pas où son employeur voulait en venir. Il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui, et c'était extrêmement déplaisant – et déstabilisant.

« Je… Suguru ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il aime trop le piano, déclara-t-il.

- En êtes-vous aussi certain que ce que vous voulez bien le laisser croire ? insista Tôma, toujours impassible.

- Mais… Oui ! Bien sûr que j'en suis certain ! Votre cousin est loin d'être idiot et il a la tête sur les épaules !

- Ah… Dans ce cas, je vous prie d'écouter ceci. J'ai parlé ce matin avec Suguru, et voici ce qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé s'il était prêt à abandonner sa carrière pour vous. »

Tôma sortit un tout petit dictaphone d'un tiroir et le posa sur son bureau.

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? _

_- Je ne suis plus un enfant, quoi que les autres puissent croire. J'aime monsieur Nakano, ce n'est pas une amourette sans lendemain. Je vous présente mes excuses, mais… je renonce à ma carrière. Je refuse de me séparer de monsieur Nakano. »_

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du directeur de N-G Productions tandis qu'Hiroshi fixait avec une stupéfaction sans bornes le petit appareil.

À suivre… 


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Merci encore à Lillybulle, Para-san, PoseidonDemon, Althena et Tigrou19 pour avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

« Alors ? Êtes-vous toujours aussi catégorique dans vos affirmations ? répéta Tôma. Je vous l'ai dit, Suguru n'est encore qu'un gamin. Il est sur le point de faire une énorme bêtise et refuse d'entendre raison. À ce stade… il n'y a que vous qui puissiez encore faire quelque chose. »

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit prêt à en arriver là… Sacrifier sa carrière pour moi… _

« Comprenez ma position, Nakano : je suis responsable de Suguru tant qu'il est au Japon. Il est censé être venu ici pour donner deux récitals, non mettre un terme à sa carrière. Il pense que j'essaie de vous séparer à tout prix mais… dans toute cette histoire, je ne vois que son intérêt », poursuivit le directeur de N-G avec éloquence. Il planta son regard clair dans les yeux d'Hiroshi.

« Suguru n'a que seize ans. Ne le laissez pas tout gâcher pour un caprice d'adolescent. Je… compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire, Nakano. Plus tôt vous mettrez fin à cette histoire, mieux cela vaudra. Sachez que je compatis, mais… il faut parfois faire des choix difficiles. »

Sonné, Hiroshi quitta le bureau et regagna le studio à pas lents. Il aimait Suguru, mais Seguchi avait raison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une folie pareille.

_Seguchi est allé jusqu'à enregistrer leur conversation… Il avait vraiment tout prévu, il savait que nous n'avions pas l'intention de renoncer, et j'étais prêt en venant le voir à lui tenir tête mais… Je ne peux pas accepter que Suguru arrête sa carrière pour moi. Je dois le faire renoncer à ce projet stupide, et pour cela… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rompre avec lui._

Subitement, il n'avait plus aucune envie de répéter.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Seguchi avait à te dire ? le questionna K à peine eut-il poussé la porte.

- Hein ? Oh, rien qui concerne Bad Luck, ne vous en faites pas… » répondit-il très évasivement. Shûichi lui lança un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur mais n'osa rien demander devant les autres ; il sentait néanmoins que son ami était terriblement préoccupé, même s'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

« Bien, dans ce cas au travail ! lança le manager. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous tourner les pouces ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien qu'Hiroshi n'ait vraiment pas la tête à la musique, la première partie de la répétition fut assez bonne, et sitôt la pause arrivée Shûichi abandonna son micro et entraîna son camarade dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler avec lui à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi, Seguchi ? s'enquit-il, brûlant de curiosité.

- Il m'a dit que… Je devais rompre avec Suguru le plus rapidement possible, relata le jeune homme d'une voix abattue.

- Mais… mais on s'en doutait qu'il allait te demander ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Je lui ai dit que… c'était ce que j'allais faire, murmura Hiroshi sans regarder le chanteur qui en demeura pétrifié de stupéfaction.

- Mais… Mais Hiro… C'est pas possible… » bredouilla Shûichi, choqué. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser dicter sa conduite, c'était bien Hiro. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive à adopter une telle attitude de renoncement ? « Seguchi t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit le guitariste en secouant la tête. Mais je dois le faire, Shû. Suguru est prêt à arrêter sa carrière pour moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable. Et aussi… si au bout du compte ça ne marche pas entre nous… Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des regrets toute sa vie. »

Shûichi ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'énormité de cet aveu. Il ne connaissait de Suguru que ce qu'Hiroshi lui avait raconté, il s'agissait manifestement d'un pianiste de très grand talent et il était prêt, par amour, à tout sacrifier. Serait-il capable, lui, d'en faire autant pour Yûki ? La question ne se posait même pas, c'était oui, sans hésiter.

« Mais… Et toi, Hiro ? Tu laisserais tout tomber pour lui ?

- Je… Il n'a jamais été question pour aucun de nous deux de laisser tomber quoi que ce soit ! s'écria le jeune homme avec un emportement né du désespoir. Nous avions convenu de donner une seconde chance à notre histoire et d'essayer de la faire vivre en dépit de tout ! Jamais il n'a été dit que nous devrions renoncer à nos carrières respectives ! C'est… C'est complètement stupide et immature de sa part d'avoir pris une décision pareille, sans m'en parler, en plus ! »

Il sentit des larmes de colère lui piquer les yeux et détourna la tête. _Pourquoi, Suguru ? _songea-t-il_. Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, maintenant…_

« Je l'appellerai à la pause de midi pour lui dire que c'est fini entre nous, déclara-t-il, piétinant définitivement ses sentiments. Et ce sera certainement beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Non ! C'est mauvais ! Reprends ce passage depuis le début ! Sérieusement, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive, ce matin ? Tu n'es absolument pas concentré ! »

Suguru baissa la tête sous la réprimande. Il savait que sa répétition était lamentable, mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à son jeu. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à sa question : que devait-il répondre à Tôma, ce soir ? Il était si préoccupé qu'il était complètement déconcentré, et ce n'était pas de reprendre le passage depuis le début qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

« Veuillez m'excuser, professeur…

- Je me moque de tes excuses ! cingla Masanori Ueda. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi, hier, tu jouais presque en état de grâce et aujourd'hui tu es dessous de tout ! Et j'espère que tu as une explication valable ! »

Suguru se mordit la lèvre.

« Problèmes familiaux… marmonna-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- J'ai des problèmes personnels ! rétorqua le garçon en relevant brutalement la tête. Ça arrive, non ? Aujourd'hui j'ai pas la tête à jouer ! »

Monsieur Ueda le regarda avec stupeur et indignation. Jamais encore, depuis tout le temps qu'il le connaissait, et même au cours de la période difficile qui avait suivi la disparition de ses parents, Suguru ne lui avait parlé de cette manière.

« Que tu ais la tête à jouer ou non n'est pas du tout mon problème, et ne sera pas non plus celui des gens qui auront payé pour venir te voir jouer ! Tu es un pianiste professionnel, par conséquent, quand tu joues, tes problèmes personnels tu t'assois dessus ! Tu me déçois, Suguru, je te croyais plus mûr que cela ! »

Exaspéré, le garçon repoussa son siège avec brusquerie et se mit debout.

« Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête qu'on me répète à longueur de journée que je _déçois_ mon entourage parce que je ne suis pas assez _mûr _! Je sais très bien que je suis un musicien professionnel, que j'ai des responsabilités, et quelle est ma chance de pouvoir vivre de mon art ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais je sais aussi que personne n'essaie jamais de se mettre à ma place, de me considérer, même un bref instant, comme un être humain animé de sentiments ! On ne me laisse jamais, _jamais_ décider par moi-même de ce qui est important pour moi, et après on vient me dire que je ne suis pas assez mûr ! J'en ai assez, vous m'entendez ? Assez de vous, et de tous les autres !! »

Il avait tant perdu le contrôle de ses émotions au fil de sa tirade qu'il avait fini par hurler. Livide de colère, tremblant, Suguru faisait face à son professeur qui ne savait plus de quelle manière réagir pour tenter de le calmer.

« Suguru… commença-t-il.

- Non, laissez-moi terminer ! Cela fait cinq ans que je travaille avec vous, et vous est-il arrivé une seule fois de me demander ce que j'avais quand mon jeu était moins brillant que d'habitude ? Jamais ! Pas une seul fois vous n'avez cherché la cause, vous vous êtes toujours contenté de critiquer la conséquence, et jusque là je l'acceptais, mais aujourd'hui ç'a été la fois de trop ! »

Ses yeux noisette, obscurcis par la fureur, brillaient de larmes qui débordèrent subitement. Le jeune garçon les essuya d'un geste rageur et parvint, au prix d'un effort énorme, à reprendre sa contenance.

« Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez à mon cousin Tôma ou mon oncle Nobuo, cela m'est totalement égal, laissa-t-il tomber avec froideur en se saisissant de son manteau. J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir. »

Dehors, une petite bise aigre balayait les rues. Il était à peine 10h30… Suguru erra au hasard du quartier, les mains dans les poches, le visage dissimulé par son écharpe. Il finit par se retrouver devant une bibliothèque, dans laquelle il entra s'abriter du froid.

Il aurait dû téléphoner à Hiroshi, la veille au soir, et discuter de ce que lui avait dit Tôma. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il était toujours temps de l'appeler à midi, à l'occasion de sa pause… S'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, c'était bien à son petit ami. Le garçon prit sans même la regarder une revue d'actualité musicale, s'assit sur une chauffeuse et, tout en faisant semblant de lire, laissa son esprit vagabonder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, Suguru avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. C'est son téléphone portable, en vibrant, qui le tira de sa rêverie, et il s'avisa alors qu'il était plus de midi.

_Mince ! Un appel d'Hiroshi !_

Sous l'œil noir des deux employées de l'accueil, l'adolescent sortit presque en courant de la salle, son manteau sous le bras. Aussitôt dans le couloir, il décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Suguru ? C'est Hiroshi. Je… ne te dérange pas ?

- Non… Je comptais justement vous appeler… mais j'ai perdu la trace de l'heure. »

À l'autre bout du fil, le guitariste prit une profonde inspiration.

« Suguru, je… J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire… Mais je préfèrerais te le dire de vive-voix. Où est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver ?

- Se retrouver ? Mais… mon cousin…

- Je sais. Mais je dois te voir tout de même. C'est trop important. »

Le cœur du garçon se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la conversation.

« D'accord, mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'es pas à la salle de répétition ?

- Heu… Non, je… Je suis parti en plein milieu de la matinée… J'en pouvais plus, je… » bredouilla Suguru, incapable de trouver les mots pour se justifier. Hiroshi eut l'impression de recevoir un grand coup dans l'estomac ; ainsi, la situation était encore plus grave que ce que l'avait laissé entendre Tôma, le jeune pianiste était non seulement prêt à mettre un terme à sa carrière, mais il avait décidé de le faire dès aujourd'hui ! Il fallait absolument qu'il intervienne pour stopper ce gâchis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Écoute, Suguru, je… J'ai parlé avec Seguchi, ce matin. Il m'a fait appeler dans son bureau.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'écria le garçon. Il vous a menacé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Moi aussi, au début, je pensais qu'il allait faire ça, mais… non. Il m'a simplement expliqué la situation et… je crois que… qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration.

« C'est… une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Suguru d'une petite voix mal assurée.

- Non, je suis très sérieux, Suguru. C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire en face… mais je crois finalement que c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Hiroshi, le cœur serré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit si difficile… mais c'était pour le mieux.

- Mais pourquoi ? cria l'adolescent. Nous avions convenu d'essayer… Quitte à ce que notre histoire ne marche pas, mais nous devions au moins essayer, alors pourquoi ? »

Il avait si mal, encore plus que la fois où ils s'étaient disputés après leur malencontreuse « rencontre » dans les studios de N-G. Là c'était… c'était une rupture, et rien ne l'avait laissé prévoir.

« J'ai réfléchi, Suguru, et ça ne pourra pas marcher. Tu vas repartir en Amérique, nul ne sait quand tu reviendras ici. Bad Luck est plus populaire chaque jour, bientôt je serai moi aussi pris par des tournées, des émissions promotionnelles. Que crois-tu qu'il en résultera ? Nous voir de temps en temps, entre deux avions, c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? Et Ritsu, il croira que tu l'abandonnes. Non, il est plus sage d'arrêter maintenant », plaida le guitariste, la gorge si nouée qu'il avait du mal à parler. Heureusement qu'il était au téléphone, tout compte fait, car s'il avait vraiment eu sous les yeux le visage bouleversé de Suguru il n'aurait pu jouer jusqu'au bout sa sinistre comédie.

« Mais… Je croyais… » commença le garçon, sans parvenir à poursuivre tant il était sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il avait atrocement mal. C'était pire qu'une trahison, c'était… un véritable coup bas. Un coup de couteau en plein cœur n'aurait pas été plus douloureux.

« Moi aussi j'y ai cru au début. Mais, Suguru, ce n'était pas réaliste et je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais aussi. Mieux vaut arrêter maintenant, avant que tout ça ne soit allé trop loin. En fin de compte, il ne se sera pas passé grand-chose entre nous au cours de ces quelques semaines… en dehors de quelques baisers. »

Quelques baisers délicieux, aussi sucrés que des friandises, un bref concert improvisé dont Hiroshi conserverait à jamais la musique au fond du cœur et une sortie à Chichibu, de laquelle ne subsisteraient que des photos. Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et une douleur si violente lui broya la poitrine qu'il dut s'obliger à conclure avant d'étouffer.

« J'ai mal aussi, Suguru, mais… C'est bien mieux comme ça. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Hiroshi ne savait plus s'il devait ou non rajouter quelque chose, et il allait raccrocher quand le pianiste demanda, d'une voix à peine audible :

« Hiroshi… Au cours de ces quelques semaines… M'avez-vous aimé ?

- Je… Oui, je… Je t'ai sincèrement aimé… Je t'aime encore… et c'est pour ça que je préfère que l'on arrête avant… de souffrir encore plus… expliqua maladroitement le jeune homme, perdu.

- … Merci, souffla Suguru. Et… adieu. »

Il raccrocha. À l'autre bout de la ligne, Hiroshi embrassa doucement son téléphone et murmura d'une voix rauque de larmes, « Adieu, mon petit ange. J'espère que tu trouveras ce bonheur que tu cherches tant, en Amérique… »

Il replaça son mobile dans la poche de son blouson, se laissa tomber sur un muret et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir raccroché, Suguru demeura comme hébété un instant, incapable encore de croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hiroshi avait rompu avec lui. Il ne savait même plus quelle raison il avait évoquée pour justifier le fait qu'il voulait mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il n'avait plus dans le cœur qu'un grand vide glacé et horriblement douloureux.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et reprit sa lente marche le long des rues, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié son écharpe. Il s'en moquait, il était si engourdi par la douleur qu'il ne sentait même pas le froid piquant que portait la bise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Hiroshi à prendre cette décision. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait…

Paroles que tout cela ? Non, il refusait d'y croire. Le guitariste était sincère… et c'était d'autant plus douloureux.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pris cette soudaine décision. Il m'a dit que mon cousin ne l'avait pas menacé… et j'ai senti qu'il disait vrai. C'était autre chose qui le poussait… mais ça ne m'en fait pas moins mal…_

_J'avais besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus que de n'importe qui d'autre… et il a choisi ce jour, ce moment, pour m'annoncer qu'il mettait fin à notre histoire. Il ne m'a même pas laissé plaider notre cause, je n'ai rien pu dire… et maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais je ne pense pas que, même alors, rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire aurait changé quoi que ce soit._

_Je vais essayer de l'oublier. Tirer un trait sur ces quelques semaines lors desquelles, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, j'avais cru avoir retrouvé le bonheur…_

Le garçon avançait lentement le long des rues sans prêter aucune attention aux passant qui le frôlaient. À quoi bon continuer ? D'ailleurs, qui se souciait vraiment de lui, Suguru, l'adolescent de seize ans ? Personne. Absolument personne. Alors, à qui manquerait-il s'il venait à disparaître ?

Les voitures étaient arrêtées à un feu rouge. Avec un détachement incroyable, Suguru s'arrêta devant un passage piéton. Le petit bonhomme symbolisant la circulation, et qui était vert l'instant d'avant, venait de se mettre à clignoter, signe que la circulation allait reprendre.

Un seul petit pas en avant, et tout serait terminé.

Le petit bonhomme devint rouge. Suguru avança d'un pas.

_Papa, maman, j'arrive. Au revoir, Ritsu._

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Grazie mille Lillybulle, Tigrou19, Kris, Para-san, Althena et PoseidonDemon pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

_Ritsu !_

Une Toyota noire était déjà sur lui. Son conducteur klaxonna et donna un vif coup de volant pour l'éviter tandis que Suguru reculait précipitamment. Il heurta du talon le rebord du trottoir et manqua tomber en arrière.

Il devina les invectives du conducteur de la voiture qui s'éloignait déjà et, le cœur battant, regarda le véhicule disparaître, emporté par le flot de la circulation qui venait de reprendre. Il avait bien failli commettre l'irréparable, cette fois.

« Ça va, petit ? » lui demanda quelqu'un qui l'avait vu vaciller. Le garçon hocha la tête et s'enfuit presque en courant, horrifié par ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

Que deviendrait Ritsu s'il venait lui aussi à disparaître ? Il avait fait à son frère la promesse qu'ils iraient vivre au Japon tous les deux… et voilà que, pour une peine de cœur, il avait manqué se mettre sous une voiture.

_C'est fini les conneries,_ songea-t-il sans cesser de courir, zigzagant aveuglément entre les passants. _Tant pis pour moi, mais à partir de maintenant je dois me comporter en adulte… Je vais oublier Hiroshi et ne plus me consacrer qu'à Ritsu._

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Shûichi en voyant Hiroshi entrer dans la salle de repos où, de temps en temps, les deux musiciens prenaient leur déjeuner. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- C'est fini. J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait dire, je suppose… J'ai vraiment eu du mal mais il fallait que je le fasse, pas vrai ? »

Shûichi ne répondit rien et lui adressa un regard plein de sollicitude.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Non, merci, j'ai vraiment pas faim… »

_Il fallait le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout abandonner pour moi_, se répéta-t-il à nouveau, plus pour tenter de se convaincre qu'autre chose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Suguru avait cessé de courir, hors d'haleine, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il n'avait cependant pas mis beaucoup de temps pour retrouver le chemin d'une station de métro, et il était retourné à l'appartement.

De là, son premier geste avait été de téléphoner à Masanori Ueda pour lui présenter ses excuses. Le professeur ne l'avait pas accablé de reproches, n'était pas revenu sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, et lui avait simplement demandé s'il serait à la salle de répétition le lendemain. Suguru l'avait assuré que oui, et qu'il allait tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il avait ensuite ouvert son journal et avait noté :

_J'ai encore terriblement mal, mais je dois continuer à aller de l'avant. Ce que j'ai failli faire tout à l'heure m'a ouvert les yeux. Ritsu a besoin de moi, il est si jeune et, à son âge, n'a presque connu de la vie que des ruptures. Je ne peux lui en imposer une autre par simple égoïsme. Je veux qu'il ait la chance de mener une existence normale… il n'est pas encore trop tard._

_Je sais qu'il me sera difficile d'oublier Hiroshi, mais je ne peux davantage laisser mes sentiments entraver ma carrière. Ce matin, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid… J'ai profondément honte à présent que j'y repense, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu parler de cette manière à monsieur Ueda. C'était indigne d'un professionnel, mon cousin a raison, je ne suis encore qu'un enfant puisque je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments…_

_Mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Celui que j'étais encore ce matin a disparu, dorénavant seule importe ma carrière, et le bonheur de Ritsu._

Suguru essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et referma son cahier. C'était terminé, la page venait d'être tournée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si Tôma avait eu vent, par monsieur Ueda, de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la répétition du matin, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Quand il rentra le soir, à 19 heures, il trouva Suguru en train de jouer « trois sonnets de Pétrarque », de Franz Liszt, sur le grand piano du salon.

« Alors, Suguru, as-tu pris ta décision ? s'enquit-il d'un ton grave. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, monsieur Nakano m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure et… nous nous sommes séparés, répondit-il sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.

- C'est… toi qui as pris cette décision ?

- Qu'importe ? L'essentiel, pour vous, est que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, non ? Vous pouvez être rassuré, monsieur Seguchi, désormais seule ma carrière a de l'importance. Mes deux récitals seront un succès. »

Tôma effleura le clavier du piano sans appuyer sur les touches.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es redevenu raisonnable. Tu es jeune, Suguru, tu as ta vie devant toi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre… un jour.

- Oui. Très certainement, convint le garçon d'un ton compassé. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais finir de répéter ce morceau. Si je veux que mes récitals soient parfaits il faut bien que je travaille, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse. Suguru passait ses journées à répéter, et il s'y employait avec un sérieux et une détermination qui comblaient Masanori Ueda. Celui-ci n'avait à aucun moment mentionné l'éclat de son élève qui, de son côté, et après lui avoir présenté des excuses, n'en avait pas reparlé non plus. Suguru trouvait dans son travail un dérivatif à sa douleur, et même s'il n'était pas parvenu à chasser Hiroshi de son cœur il parvenait, le temps d'un morceau, à l'oublier.

Le guitariste, quant à lui, était complètement déprimé et avait le plus grand mal à ne pas le montrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda un soir Noriko à Shûichi, après une répétition particulièrement peu brillante. Il s'est fait plaquer ou quoi ? »

Ce n'était qu'une boutade, mais le chanteur hocha la tête.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Noriko. Tu te souviens de ce garçon qui est venu un jour au studio ? Le cousin de Seguchi. Hé bien, Hiro sortait avec lui mais ils se sont séparés il y a quelques jours… et depuis, voilà.

- Oh, dit seulement la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas… Quel dommage, ils devaient faire un joli petit couple…

- J'espère que Hiro va vite s'en remettre. À ce qu'il m'a dit, ils ont plus ou moins été obligés de se séparer, enfin c'est compliqué. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour Hiro, il m'a toujours aidé quand j'ai eu des problèmes, et moi… je ne peux rien faire pour lui, dit tristement Shûichi.

- Au moins, il peut compter sur ton soutien, assura Noriko. Et le mien aussi. Ce n'est jamais facile de se remettre d'une rupture, surtout si, comme tu le dis, elle a été provoquée. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vous êtes certain que ça va aller, monsieur Fujisaki ? Je peux venir avec vous, si vous le souhaitez. »

Suguru décocha à son agent un regard de froide exaspération.

« Non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur Ôda. Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je préfère être seul pour cette… visite. Et d'ailleurs, je ne serai pas long. Que voulez-vous qu'il puisse m'arriver de fâcheux à Kyôto, enfin ? »

Ôda fut bien contraint de céder, mais fit promettre à Suguru qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard à l'hôtel.

_Comme si j'allais avoir le cœur, après ça, d'aller dans une salle de jeux… mais quel abruti, ce type !_

La mère du garçon était originaire de Kyôto, et bien que ses parents se soient installés à Tôkyô après la naissance de Ritsu, c'étaient là qu'ils avaient été inhumés. Suguru s'était rendu sur leur tombe peu de temps avant son départ pour New York, et c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il revenait rendre hommage à ses parents.

Kyôto était si différente de Tôkyô. La cité avait conservé le visage du passé, traverser certains quartiers donnait l'impression de remonter dans le temps. Déambuler dans ces rues chargées d'histoire éveillait une curieuse nostalgie dans le cœur de Suguru. Il aurait aimé venir ici un jour, en compagnie d'Hiroshi, et flâner le long des allées paisibles bordées d'érables dont le feuillage, en cette saison, flamboyait.

L'adolescent soupira. Il n'irait jamais à Kyôto avec Hiroshi, ni autre part non plus, désormais…

Devant la tombe de ses parents, il répéta solennellement la promesse qu'il s'était faite de prendre soin de Ritsu, et jura de ne plus jamais songer à en finir avec la vie, même s'il venait à traverser des périodes difficiles.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Un tel moment de faiblesse ne se reproduira plus. Je veillerai sur Ritsu, et dans quatre ans nous reviendrons vivre au Japon. Vous pouvez me faire confiance », déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Ceci fait, il rentra à son hôtel sans se hâter.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il est temps d'y aller, monsieur Fujisaki ! » appela Fumiki Ôda de la porte de la loge. Suguru soupira et reposa son téléphone mobile sur la table.

_Qu'attendais-tu ? Un appel ? Tout est fini, de toutes manières._

« J'arrive. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Ôda, tout va bien se passer. »

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et, après un dernier regard au téléphone, quitta la loge.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« __**MUSIQUE CLASSIQUE – CONCERT**  
Hier soir, le public du Kyôto Concert Hall a littéralement vibré tout au long du brillant récital donné par le jeune pianiste virtuose Suguru Fujisaki.  
Fils de la regrettée soliste Haruka Fujisaki, Suguru a enchanté les 1500 personnes venues assister à ce qui était son premier récital au Japon. En effet, le jeune musicien, âgé d'à peine seize ans, vit depuis la disparition de ses parents aux État-Unis et ce récital à Kyôto marquait également son retour sur sa terre natale depuis près de deux ans.  
Bien qu'encore très jeune, Fujisaki possède une technique magistrale ; son exécution hier soir a été magnifique, pleine de sensibilité et d'élégance, notamment sur « Sarcasmes », de Prokofiev. La virtuosité de ce jeune garçon, digne des plus grands, est impressionnante à plus d'un titre même si, hier soir, son interprétation était empreinte d'une mélancolie presque palpable, certainement due au fait qu'il jouait à Kyôto, ville natale de sa mère et lieu de son dernier repos.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, et compte tenu de son âge, Suguru Fujisaki s'annonce sans conteste comme un futur très grand de la scène musicale classique internationale.  
Hanae Suwa, Tôkyô Daily »_

Cela faisait trois fois qu'Hiroshi relisait cet article. La veille, il avait lutté toute la journée pour résister à l'envie d'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message d'encouragement à Suguru ; il ne pouvait pas anéantir les efforts déployés pour rester éloigné de lui au cours des deux semaines précédentes… Seulement, à présent, il se sentait minable.

« Juste un message, ça n'engageait à rien… Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre abruti », marmonna le jeune homme en repliant le journal. Shûichi et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Le récital n'avait pas été retransmis par les stations de radio nationales, mais Hiroshi était parvenu à l'écouter par le biais d'une radio de Kyôto qui diffusait sur le net.

Dire qu'il avait pensé, dans le magasin d'instruments de musique, que Suguru jouait bien du piano… En dépit de la mauvaise qualité du son, il avait été transporté par la virtuosité du jeu du jeune pianiste. Ç'avait été… tout simplement sublime, bien qu'empreint d'une mélancolie tangible.

Le guitariste soupira. Suguru avait peut-être exprimé la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à jouer dans la ville où reposaient ses parents, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison ; cependant, le jeune musicien était parvenu à surmonter sa douleur pour délivrer une prestation exemplaire.

Oui, il avait eu raison de rompre. Il aurait été impensable de gâcher un talent pareil…

Mais il aurait tout de même pu envoyer un message d'encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, après l'enregistrement d'une émission de radio, Suguru avait repris le chemin de Tôkyô. Il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusions, mais au matin son premier geste avait été de consulter la messagerie de son mobile. Rien. Et quoi d'étonnant, d'ailleurs ? Pour quelle raison Hiroshi lui aurait-il envoyé un message ?

_Je sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il m'envoie un petit mot. Simplement pour me souhaiter bonne chance… pour montrer qu'il pensait encore un peu à moi… J'ai eu tort d'espérer, manifestement je n'ai plus aucune importance pour lui._

Leur histoire était du passé. Il lui fallait en prendre son parti pour de bon, cette fois.

À suivre… 


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Je remercie Lillybulle, Para-san Tigrou19, PoseidonDemon et Kris pour leurs reviews !

**Note** : cette histoire étant un UA, Ayaka, qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, est une cousine d'Hiroshi, un peu plus âgée que lui.

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

De retour à Tôkyô, Suguru se retrouva pris dans un tourbillon d'interviews et de répétitions. Le récital qu'il devait donner dans la capitale japonaise était très attendu, surtout après son premier concert très réussi à Kyôto, aussi tout le monde se l'arrachait-il. Musicien prodige, et bien que vivant à l'étranger, il était d'une certaine façon un représentant de la réussite japonaise à travers le monde, et de ce fait courtisé.

Tout ceci ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose ; il enchaînait les interviews avec une aisance née de l'habitude, affichant un air hautain qui, aurait dit Hiroshi, donnait envie de lui coller des baffes. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait choisi de s'afficher, sûr de lui, prétentieux, ne laissant entrevoir ni faille ni faiblesse.

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda Mika à son retour d'une répétition publique au soir du 14. Le garçon acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai l'habitude… Enfin, d'ordinaire, on ne me court pas derrière comme ça. Si seulement cet abruti de Ôda n'avait pas accepté toutes les demandes d'interview de tout le monde, j'aurais un peu plus la paix… Quel dommage que ce soit mon oncle son employeur car je prendrais un rare plaisir à le virer, expliqua-t-il en se frottant les tempes d'un geste las.

- Tu as beau dire, tu m'as l'air fatigué. Il est temps que tu rentres en Amérique, je crois. Ta famille doit te manquer, non ?

- Ritsu me manque beaucoup, rectifia Suguru. Mon oncle et ma tante… pas vraiment, je dois dire. Ils sont gentils, mais… Bah, pour tout dire, je ne les vois pas très souvent et ça n'est pas plus mal. »

Mika vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

« Dis-moi, Suguru… Que s'est-il passé avec Hiroshi ? Vous ne vous voyez plus… Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as rien dit que je ne me suis pas aperçue que vous vous étiez séparés, mais que s'est-il passé pour que vous en arriviez là ? » demanda-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Suguru baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment joué franc-jeu avec Mika, d'autant que celle-ci s'était toujours déclarée de son côté, mais… il n'avait même plus voulu évoquer Hiroshi après leur rupture, comme si le fait de ne plus prononcer son nom pouvait l'aider de quelque manière à l'oublier.

« Je ne sais pas très bien moi-même ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, Mika, murmura-t-il. Il a rompu avec moi le lendemain du jour où un article est paru dans une espèce de tabloïd minable… Il y avait des photos de nous deux mais l'article visait clairement Hiroshi. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière, mais Tôma l'a appris et… Je pensais au début qu'il avait menacé Hiroshi pour l'obliger à rompre avec moi, mais quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone… je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il avait peur. C'était… autre chose…

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, dit Mika. Ça a dû être très difficile de continuer à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne veux pas dire que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit, mais… tu n'aurais pas été seul. »

Elle eut un petit sourire attristé.

« Tu sais, j'avais vraiment cru en votre histoire. Je pensais que peut-être vous réussiriez à faire un bout de chemin ensemble, mais que ça se soit terminé de cette façon... C'est triste, je trouve.

- C'est comme ça, répondit bravement Suguru. Et puis, dans un sens, tout ce qu'il s'est passé m'a rendu plus fort. J'avais encore quelques… indécisions… Maintenant je sais exactement quelle est ma voie et ce que j'ai à faire. »

_Mais à quel prix ?_ songea Mika. _Dis-tu cela parce que tu en es convaincu, ou pour essayer de t'en persuader ?_

« Je me languis demain soir, dit-elle à la place. Tu sais, j'ai réservé ma soirée pour aller t'écouter, alors tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit bon sinon je ne me priverai pas de te dire tout le mal que j'ai pensé de toi ! »

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie, mais le garçon répondit avec grand sérieux :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Mika. Votre soirée ne sera pas ratée. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis sur son lit, plus indécis que jamais, Hiroshi fixait son téléphone, qu'il avait à la main. Un simple coup de fil… quelques paroles n'allaient pas remettre en cause leur séparation.

« Il ne te répondra peut-être même pas, dit-il pour lui-même. Et ce serait normal, après la manière dont tu l'as plaqué… Mais j'ai tant regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait après le récital de Kyôto… »

Il entra dans le répertoire de son mobile et sélectionna le numéro de Suguru, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à effacer.

Après un dernier instant d'hésitation, il pressa sur la touche composer.

« Allô ? »

Cette voix qui lui était devenue si familière, et qui lui avait tant manqué au cours de ces quinze derniers jours. Quinze jours ! Autant dire une éternité.

« Bonsoir, Suguru. C'est… c'est moi, Hiro. Tu… ça va ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cet appel du guitariste, il ne l'attendait plus. Et maintenant… il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Bonsoir, Hiroshi, dit-il enfin. Oui, ça va, merci.

- Je… je voulais juste te dire que… J'ai écouté ton récital, à Kyôto… C'était vraiment magnifique, et… je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour celui de demain.

- Ah… Merci, c'est gentil. »

Était-ce aussi douloureux pour Suguru d'entendre sa voix que ce l'était pour lui ? Il regrettait à présent cet appel. Cela ne servait qu'à envenimer une plaie qui était encore très loin d'être cicatrisée. Il entendit le jeune pianiste prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Allez-vous écouter le récital de demain aussi ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde… _mon ange_, faillit-il ajouter.

- … Ça me fait très plaisir… déclara Suguru après une légère pause d'une voix un peu tremblante – de larmes ?

- Bon, je… Je vais te laisser, alors… Passe une bonne soirée… et bonne chance pour demain. Au revoir, Suguru.

- Au revoir, et merci d'avoir appelé… Ah ! Hiroshi… Bonne chance à vous aussi pour la suite de votre carrière. »

Cette fois, c'était définitivement terminé. Hiroshi crispa le téléphone dans son poing. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur histoire s'arrête ainsi ? Il aimait Suguru, il avait voulu faire un bout de route en sa compagnie. Pourquoi les autres s'en étaient-ils mêlés ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'appelle. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait, mais j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant. Je pensais sincèrement être plus résistant que cela… Entendre sa voix m'a ébranlé au plus profond de l'âme. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais toujours… en dépit de tout._

_Je repars après-demain pour New York. Là-bas, j'espère réussir à l'oublier. Ritsu m'y aidera, je le sais. Et quand je reviendrai, dans quatre ans… Si je le revois… J'espère que j'aurai la force de le regarder sans trembler, sans ressentir cette chaleur au fond du cœur, si troublante et délicieuse en même temps…_

_Il va m'écouter demain, et je vais tout faire pour mettre mes sentiments dans ma musique. Comme quand j'ai joué pour lui, dans le magasin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'a blessé mais que, malgré tout, je ne lui en veux pas… et que je l'aime toujours._

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme à son habitude, Hiroshi était arrivé le premier au Studio 3, mais sa belle humeur habituelle avait laissé la place à un caractère de chien, maussade et irritable, et dès le début de la répétition ses collègues de travail avaient pu constater à quel point il n'était pas dans le coup.

« Mais Hiro… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as encore loupé ta reprise», protesta Shûichi, même s'il savait que, dans l'état où il se trouvait, son ami ne serait pas capable de faire mieux que la prestation pitoyable qu'il livrait depuis les premières notes.

« Faut te concentrer un peu plus, hé ! lança Noriko, excédée. Vous n'êtes pas là pour rire ! Si c'est pour perdre mon temps comme ça, je préfère encore rentrer chez moi !

- Désolé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas aussi ramolli, d'habitude ! T'étais déjà pas très frais depuis deux semaines, mais là ! Tu atteins des sommets dans le lamentable ! Pour une fois que Shûichi est au top, c'est toi qui fais tout foirer ! poursuivit la claviériste sans une once de retenue.

- Hé, Noriko, tu y vas drôlement fort, je trouve… intervint Shûichi, qui était habituellement la cible des remontrances et des critiques de sa collègue. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un jour sans.

- Y'a jour sans et jour sans ! Aujourd'hui c'est une horreur ! Dis, Hiro, tu vas nous faire ta crise jusqu'à quand ?! »

Le jeune homme se retourna calmement vers la musicienne.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Noriko. Demain soir, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Mais aujourd'hui… j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives supporter mon jeu lamentable jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

La suite de la répétition fut tout aussi mauvaise. Hiroshi ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'idée que Suguru allait partir et qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Qu'il n'entendrait plus son rire argentin, qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais ses lèvres sucrées ou sa peau délicate… qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais jouer rien que pour lui, comme il l'avait fait en cette fin d'après-midi qui paraissait déjà si lointaine, et dont l'issue avait tout précipité.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir qu'un trou béant à la place du cœur.

La journée de travail prit fin dans une ambiance plus que morose sur des encouragements de Shûichi et des menaces de K. Hiroshi rentra tout droit chez lui, le moral en berne, plus déprimé encore que le jour où il avait rompu avec Suguru. Il avait à peine posé ses affaires et allumé une cigarette que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Un élan d'espoir totalement irrationnel le parcourut… mais il ne s'agissait que d'une cousine, Ayaka. Son premier geste fut de ne pas décrocher, mais il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, de qui il était très proche, et parler avec elle lui ferait peut-être du bien, en fin de compte.

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, Hiro. C'est Ayaka. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh non, au contraire ! Je… j'avais justement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Tu me fais peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours tout dire à ta cousine préférée. »

Hiroshi se décida subitement à tout raconter. Comme il l'avait dit, il en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il se décharge de toute l'amertume et la tristesse qu'il avait accumulées depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de rompre avec Suguru.

Ayaka l'écouta en silence raconter son histoire, offrant de temps à autre quelques paroles de sympathie ou d'encouragement au jeune homme. Cette histoire la touchait, car elle lui rappelait la sienne.

Quelques années plus tôt, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un ami de lycée. De simple flirt, leur relation était devenue de plus en plus sérieuse, jusqu'à ce que le mot fiançailles soit évoqué. Mais alors, les parents de la jeune fille avaient décrété qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette « histoire ridicule », comme ils l'avaient appelé, et lui avaient annoncé que, en tant qu'unique héritière du temple familial, elle se devait d'épouser un moine ; sans rien lui dire, ils avaient convenu d'une union avec une famille de leur connaissance, dont le fils aîné venait d'avoir vingt ans.

Bien que révoltée par cet arrangement, Ayaka n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Sa mère avait longuement discuté avec elle pour lui faire entendre raison, et la jeune fille avait fini par céder afin de ne pas porter tort à sa famille. Son mariage n'était d'ailleurs pas malheureux, en fin de compte, mais elle conservait, tout au fond de son cœur, un regret… celui d'une vie différente, sans doute, et le visage, à-demi effacé, d'un jeune homme souriant.

« Hiro… Ce garçon, tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut achevé son récit.

- Oui. Je pensais que, puisque notre relation avait été brève, j'arriverais facilement à l'oublier… mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je repense à ce jour où il a joué pour moi… C'était magnifique… Il jouait avec son cœur… et c'était moi qui l'inspirait.

- Est-ce que tu es convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision, Hiro ? Au fond de toi, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux me faire dire, Ayaka ? Que je regrette d'avoir fait ça ? Il était prêt à renoncer à sa carrière pour rester avec moi ! Il l'aurait fait ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit lui-même ? En avez-vous parlé une seule fois ? Tu ne crois pas que peut-être… tu t'es précipité, Hiro ? dit gravement Ayaka.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je veux simplement t'empêcher de commettre la même erreur que moi. J'aimais Takumi. Mais par faiblesse… par lâcheté, aussi… j'ai accepté de faire ce que mes parents m'avaient dit de faire, et maintenant je le regrette. Mais toi… tu as encore le choix, Hiro. Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer les choses entre vous deux. »

Le guitariste serra les poings. C'était loin d'être aussi simple…

« Tu ne comprends pas, Ayaka… commença-t-il.

- Ne fais pas comme moi, Hiro. Ne laisse pas les autres décider de ta vie à ta place. Si tu l'aimes encore va le retrouver, il n'est pas trop tard ! plaida Ayaka avec ferveur. Tu veux avoir des regrets toute ta vie ? »

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ? Jamais il n'avait laissé personne décider de quelque chose pour lui, pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement cette fois ? Ayaka avait raison, il n'avait même pas laissé à Suguru une seule occasion de s'exprimer, il l'avait mis devant le fait accompli… et l'avait presque effacé de sa vie. Pour le protéger ? L'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de son existence ?

Jamais Suguru ne lui avait parlé d'abandonner sa carrière de musicien. Dans ce cas… comment en était-il arrivé à cette rupture ?

Tôma Seguchi l'avait-il… _manipulé_ ?

Le moment était mal choisi pour se poser ce genre de questions. Il avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire, grâce à Ayaka qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

« Non, tu as raison, Ayaka. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, et… je ne veux pas non plus que d'autres décident de ma vie à ma place. Je crois que j'ai fait une belle connerie, mais je vais tout faire pour la réparer ! »

Sa cousine laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je te retrouve enfin, Hiro. Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller lui parler ! Tu as encore le temps !

- Je… j'y vais de ce pas ! Merci, Ayaka ! Heureusement que tu étais là…

- Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ? »

Hiroshi raccrocha, sélectionna le numéro de Suguru dans le répertoire, et valida.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Merci Lillybulle, Para-san, Tigrou19, PoseidonDemon et Althena pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois sans que personne ne décroche.

_Mince, j'espère qu'il n'a pas éteint son portable pour la soirée…_

Hiroshi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était 17h40 ; le récital débutait à 20h30, Suguru pouvait donc se trouver… n'importe où.

Le répondeur automatique se mit en route, demandant au jeune homme de laisser son message après le signal sonore. La tuile.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Hiroshi inspira profondément et déclara :

« Suguru, c'est Hiro. Je… il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est très urgent. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît, sinon… rejoins-moi à 19 heures à la gare de Shibuya, je t'attendrai devant la statue de Hachiko, tu sais bien… Je t'en prie, essaie de venir, c'est très important. À… à tout à l'heure, j'espère. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour la quatrième fois d'affilée, Suguru venait d'écouter le message d'Hiroshi. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune garçon venait de passer près d'une heure à faire des photos dans la grande salle de concert, pour un célèbre magazine d'actualité musicale. En regagnant la loge, par habitude, il avait rallumé son portable… pour y trouver un message de la dernière personne à laquelle il se serait attendue.

« Monsieur Fujisaki ? appela Ôda, un peu inquiet de le voir planté de la sorte au beau milieu de la pièce, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Monsieur Fujisaki, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Suguru donna un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait 18h35. Le NHK Concert Hall ne se trouvait pas très loin de la gare de Shibuya, ce qui expliquait le lieu du rendez-vous.

« Monsieur Fujisaki ? »

En cet instant, le jeune musicien faisait face au pire dilemme de sa vie. Il devait commencer à se préparer pour le récital. À 19 heures, il devait rejoindre monsieur Ueda pour aller dîner avant de jouer. Il était déjà trop tard… Oui, mais il y avait une telle urgence au fond de la voix d'Hiroshi…

« Monsieur Ôda, combien de temps faut-il pour aller à la gare de Shibuya ? répondit-il enfin.

- Hein ? La gare ? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

- Parce qu'il faut que j'y sois dans vingt-cinq minutes, alors pouvez-vous appeler un taxi, s'il vous plaît ?

- Un… un taxi ? Maintenant ? Mais… mais c'est impossible ! Vous donnez un récital dans deux heures et…

- Monsieur Ôda ! l'interrompit Suguru d'un ton excédé. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me donner votre avis, mais d'appeler un taxi ! Faites ce que je vous dis de faire au moins une fois dans votre vie !

- Mais… Il tombe des cordes, dehors…

- Alors débrouillez-vous pour me trouver un parapluie ! Et plus vite que ça !! »

Sidéré mais impressionné par le ton autoritaire du garçon, l'agent quitta la loge en toute hâte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Abrité sous le rebord d'une toiture, Hiroshi observait en silence la statue du chien Hachiko qui se dressait sur le parvis de la gare. Par un comble de malchance, une violente pluie s'était mise à tomber juste au moment où il partait, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre tout de même sa moto, sous peine d'arriver en retard. Certes, Suguru ne l'avait pas rappelé, et rien ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il allait venir à ce singulier rendez-vous, étant données l'heure et, surtout, les circonstances… mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer.

La pluie qui s'abattait à seaux était glacée et l'humidité commençait à insidieusement pénétrer son blouson. 19 heures. Si Suguru avait décidé de venir, il n'allait plus tarder…

La vaste place, habituellement grouillante de monde, était presque déserte, traversée seulement de voyageurs pressés fuyant la pluie battante.

_Il ne viendra pas avec un temps pareil… Il ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver trempé sur scène, et personne n'aurait envie de sortir par un temps pareil. Surtout après la manière dont je me suis conduit avec lui… _

Cependant, Hiroshi ne bougea pas de son abri. Il s'était juré d'attendre… jusqu'au bout.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés ? s'enquit Suguru avec une irritation mêlée d'anxiété. Le taxi était immobilisé depuis plusieurs minutes et la circulation, déjà peu rapide, était à présent au point mort.

- Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais le mauvais temps crée des embouteillages… Je vous assure que je ne peux pas aller plus vite.

- Sommes-nous encore loin de la gare ?

- Non. Elle est tout au bout de la rue, vous voyez le grand immeuble là-bas ? C'est là.

- Merci, répondit Suguru en empoignant son parapluie, une grande chose rose à fleurs rouges et vertes dénichée au fond d'un placard. Monsieur Ôda, attendez-moi, je continue à pied !

- Mais… mais attendez ! » protesta l'agent, pris de court. Peine perdue, l'adolescent avait déjà quitté la voiture et s'éloignait à toutes jambes.

Hors d'haleine, Suguru fit irruption sur le parvis de la gare. La statue du fidèle Hachiko se dressait au centre de la place, aussi détrempée que le reste, mais il n'y avait personne à proximité.

Complètement essoufflé, le bas des jambes trempées d'eau glacée, Suguru balaya lentement du regard l'espace à l'entour. Où pouvait bien être Hiroshi ? Il était 19h15… Était-il possible qu'il soit déjà reparti ?

« Suguru ! »

Le garçon fit vivement demi-tour. Hiroshi accourait vers lui, tête nue sous le déluge qui s'abattait sur la place. Après un bref instant de surprise, il courut à sa rencontre et souleva son parapluie pour qu'il vienne s'y abriter.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

- Hiroshi… Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ? » demanda Suguru d'une voix pleine d'émotions mal contenues. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en plein milieu du parvis inondé de pluie et quasiment désert, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous un grand parapluie rose.

« Ceci », répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant vers lui pour déposer sur ses lèvres le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers.

« Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en réponse à la stupéfaction choquée de Suguru. J'ai été à deux doigts de faire une énorme connerie, mais… je ne veux pas te perdre, Suguru. »

La pluie tombait toujours à verse autour d'eux mais ils n'en avaient absolument plus cure.

« Mais pourquoi… commença le jeune garçon. Hiroshi pressa gentiment son index contre ses lèvres.

- Attends. J'ai une question à te poser avant. Suguru… veux-tu bien me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Je sais que c'est facile pour moi de dire ça, après la manière dont j'ai agi… Mais je t'aime. Pour toi, je suis prêt sans hésiter à arrêter Bad Luck… et peu importe ce que dira Seguchi, je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive… si tu acceptes de donner encore une chance à l'âne que je suis. »

Ses yeux gris étaient graves et sincères. Suguru n'hésita pas longtemps à répondre.

« Je vous aime aussi, Hiroshi. Je n'ai pas cessé un seul instant de vous aimer, même après notre séparation. J'ai essayé de vous oublier, en pure perte, parce que je crois bien que… je vous ai complètement dans la peau. »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa à son tour le jeune homme.

« Je vous ai aimé dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu. À ce moment-là, j'ai su que j'avais irrémédiablement perdu mon cœur. Promettez-moi seulement une chose : ne me laissez plus jamais, murmura-t-il.

- Je te le promets, Suguru. Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher », souffla le guitariste avant de lui rendre son baiser et, pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, le petit pianiste laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que nous sommes plantés comme deux idiots sous un parapluie rose au beau milieu d'une gare presque déserte et sous une pluie torrentielle, expliqua le garçon avec un sourire lumineux, et que si je n'avais pas un récital à donner, je pourrais rester ici des heures.

- Mince, il est quelle heure ? Comment es-tu venu ici ? À pied ?

- Non, en taxi. J'imagine d'ailleurs qu'ils doivent m'attendre… Ôda doit se morfondre en se demandant ce que je suis devenu. Nous devrions y retourner, dit Suguru.

- Je suis à moto, déclina Hiroshi. Et puis, il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer pour t'entendre jouer.

- Vous voulez m'écouter à la radio ? Venez avec moi ! On ne vous dira rien si vous m'accompagnez.

- Tu plaisantes, on ne me laissera jamais rentrer !

- Bien sûr que oui. Allons, venez avec moi. Je vous assure que tout ira bien. Et puis, dans ce genre de situation, c'est toujours moi qui finis par avoir le dernier mot. »

Ôda qui, effectivement, se rongeait les sangs dans le taxi vit revenir avec un étonnement sans bornes le jeune musicien accompagné par un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Étonnement qui atteignit de nouvelles hauteurs quand Suguru, posément, invita l'inconnu à prendre place dans le véhicule.

« Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant, dit-il avec une calme autorité.

- Mais… Monsieur Fujisaki… Qu'est-ce que…

- Monsieur Nakano est un ami et il va assister au récital. Je viens de l'inviter. Ah, oui, si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de nous arrêter devant un fast-food histoire de prendre quelque chose à manger ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

De retour au NHK Hall, Suguru avait aussitôt filé se changer, sans prêter la moindre attention aux remontrances de Masanori Ueda ou aux lamentations de Fumiki Ôda. Et s'il avait plus que jamais à cœur la réussite de son récital, il bouillonnait en même temps d'une allégresse difficilement contenue qu'il faisait tout son possible pour réprimer.

_C'est étrange, la pluie qui tombe à verse au-dehors me rappelle ce jour à New York, où je pensais sincèrement, alors, que mon cœur était mort, incapable à jamais d'éprouver autre chose que tristesse et amertume._

_Et pourtant, tout est différent aujourd'hui. L'amour d'Hiroshi m'a sauvé, tiré du bourbier dans lequel, en dépit de tous mes efforts, je sentais que je m'enlisais un peu plus chaque jour. Nous avons frôlé le pire, mais… J'ai senti aujourd'hui qu'il était sincère et que nous allions faire, ou du moins essayer, un long bout de chemin ensemble. Car c'est ce jour, sous cette pluie torrentielle, qu'il a définitivement chassé les nuages qui obscurcissaient mon âme et qu'il a fait revenir le soleil dans mon cœur._

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis à côté d'un Fumiki Ôda transporté et d'un Masanori Ueda impassible, Hiroshi assistait au récital qu'était en train de donner son ange. De là où il se trouvait, le guitariste avait une vue directe sur Suguru, lequel lui avait tout d'abord paru si petit, presque frêle devant le grand piano lustré installé au centre de la scène.

Mais alors, le garçon avait commencé à jouer les premières notes des « trois sonnets de Pétrarque » avec une telle autorité et une telle maestria qu'Hiroshi en avait eu le souffle coupé. Là, pour la première fois, il avait le « pianiste prodige » sous les yeux, et celui-ci jouait avec une virtuosité et une passion si intenses qu'il en était saisi aux tripes. C'était tout simplement… sublime. Tout le talent de Suguru s'était mis au service des sentiments qu'il exprimait au travers des notes et qui transcendaient la musique qu'il jouait.

Emporté dans un tourbillon de musique et d'émotions, le jeune homme perdit la notion du temps, et quand les ultimes notes de « Sarcasmes », de Prokofiev, retentirent, des applaudissements nourris et fervents s'élevèrent, qui durèrent plusieurs minutes.

Suguru se leva, s'inclina devant le public à plusieurs reprises puis regagna les coulisses où l'attendait son entourage – et Hiroshi.

« Ah, monsieur Fujisaki, c'était magnifique ! l'accueillit Ôda avec un enthousiasme débordant. Jamais encore je ne vous avais entendu jouer ainsi, vous paraissiez… en état de grâce !

- Merci, monsieur Ôda, répondit le garçon avec un hochement de tête. Masanori Ueda, lui, se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela, déclara-t-il de manière assez énigmatique. Mais c'était très bien.

- Et vous, Hiroshi ? Avez-vous aimé ?

- Si j'ai aimé ? C'était… formidable ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, c'est vrai ! » s'écria le jeune homme, qui brûlait d'envie de serrer Suguru contre lui et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

L'adolescent sourit d'un air ravi mais épuisé.

« Je suis crevé, avoua-t-il. J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ce concert. J'espère que j'aurai de bonnes critiques demain. »

À peine avaient-il regagné la loge que la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Tôma et Mika Seguchi. Hiroshi, jusqu'alors sur son petit nuage, retomba brutalement sur terre.

« Félicitations, Suguru, c'était merveilleux ! s'exclama Mika avec élan. J'ai vibré tout au long de ton récital ! Quel talent !

- Oui, c'était exceptionnel, renchérit son mari qui, en dépit de son sourire, écrasa d'un regard glacé le guitariste de Bad Luck.

- C'est… parce que j'étais merveilleusement inspiré, répondit Suguru d'un ton de défi avec un coup d'œil prononcé à Hiroshi.

- Je croyais pourtant cette histoire définitivement réglée… » commença Tôma. Hiroshi, revenu de sa – mauvaise – surprise, vint aux côtés de Suguru et, saisi d'un élan de bravoure, lui prit la main.

« Il se trouve que nous avons changé d'avis, dit-il crânement. J'aime Suguru et je suis bien décidé à rester avec lui… quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Étonné, mais aussitôt comblé, Suguru referma ses doigts sur ceux du guitariste.

« Vous l'avez bien vu, monsieur Seguchi. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué que ce soir, inspiré par mes émotions et les sentiments que je porte à monsieur Nakano. Je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse, je veux vivre mon histoire et décider par moi-même de ce que doit être ma vie. »

Les deux cousins se toisèrent un bref instant puis Tôma se détourna avec un petit rire.

« Bah, tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout. De toutes manières, tu repars demain pour New York. Mais j'espère t'entendre encore longtemps jouer de la façon dont tu as joué ce soir, dit-il, l'air de rien, après un autre coup d'œil qui en disait long en direction du guitariste. Bien, si tu as terminé il est temps de rentrer.

- Oui, et moi il faut que j'aille récupérer ma moto à la gare, expliqua Hiroshi en lâchant la main de Suguru. Hé bien… J'ai passé une excellente soirée… À… à demain, peut-être, dit-il avec un serrement de cœur.

- Je vous rappelle tout à l'heure, lui souffla Suguru à l'oreille. Au revoir, Hiroshi. Monsieur Ôda, pouvez-vous raccompagner mon ami, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le guitariste parti, Tôma croisa les bras et déclara :

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas à regretter ta décision, Suguru.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit celui-ci. Je suis plus résistant qu'on ne le croit en général et je sais encaisser les coups durs. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterai rien. »

Désireuse de mettre fin à la discussion avant qu'elle ne s'envenime, Mika saisit chacun des deux cousins par un bras et les entraîna vers la sortie.

« Et si nous rentrions ? À moins que vous ne comptiez passer la nuit ici ? »

Fumiki Ôda les attendait dans le couloir.

« Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Fujisaki. Monsieur Ueda et moi avons encore des choses à faire. À demain, dit-il.

- À demain, le salua le garçon.

- Au fait, il a cessé de pleuvoir, annonça l'agent qui s'éloignait déjà. Je vais rapporter le parapluie. »

_Oui, il a cessé de pleuvoir_, répondit Suguru en son for intérieur. _Et pas seulement sur Tôkyô…_

À Suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui auront laissé un petit commentaire, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

« … et donc, une fois le récital fini, tu l'as raccompagné à moto jusque chez toi et… vous avez passé la nuit à faire des cochonneries, c'est ça ? questionna Shûichi avec une avide curiosité. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si crevé, avoue ! »

Hiroshi se moucha longuement et jeta un regard noir à son camarade.

« J'ai l'air crevé parce que j'ai pris froid hier soir, sous la pluie ! Juste au moment où je partais il s'est mis à tomber des cordes, et après je me suis gelé en l'attendant à la gare. J'aurais dû rester couché, je ne tiens plus debout.

- Tu es certain que c'est à cause d'un simple rhume ? insista Shûichi d'un air soupçonneux.

- Non mais, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu t'imagines que Seguchi m'aurait laissé embarquer son cousin sans rien dire ? Je te garantis, quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans la loge… J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque. »

Le jeune homme ramassa le journal posé sur la table et, pour la dixième fois au moins, relut l'article dithyrambique consacré au récital de la veille.

« Écoute ça, Shû… _« Comme à Kyôto deux jours auparavant, Fujisaki a joué avec une virtuosité époustouflante, mais si son interprétation, alors, était quelque peu mélancolique, elle a été hier éclatante de vie, vibrante d'un bonheur si intense et puissant qu'il n'a pas manqué de trouver un écho dans le cœur des 3600 personnes réunies pour l'écouter… »_ Tu imagines, Shûichi ? C'est moi qui ai inspiré tout ça ! Ah, qu'il est bon d'être aimé à ce point… » roucoula Hiroshi.

En effet, l'ensemble de la presse s'accordait pour louer l'excellence du récital donné la veille par Suguru. « Inspiré », « brillant », « passionné », tels étaient quelques-uns des qualificatifs qui fleurissaient dans les journaux. Tous étaient unanimes : le jeune pianiste avait produit une performance de très haut niveau.

« Il s'en va cet après-midi, fit remarquer Shûichi. Ça ne te met pas le moral à zéro ? »

Son ami poussa un profond soupir.

« Si. Ça va être difficile. Même si on va garder le contact, ce ne sera pas pareil… Enfin, c'est nous qui avons choisi d'essayer. Si ça ne marche pas… au moins nous n'aurons pas de regrets.

- Tu vas aller lui dire au revoir ?

- Son avion décolle à 14 heures. Ça ne te fais rien si je fiche – encore une fois – la répète en l'air ?

- Bah, c'est pas moi qui irai te dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet… dit le chanteur en prenant le journal des mains d'Hiroshi. Bon, fais-moi lire cet article sur ton chéri à toi… »

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est l'heure d'y aller, annonça Mika en ramassant sa veste. Le temps de passer prendre ton agent à son hôtel, et on y va. »

Suguru hocha la tête et enfila son manteau. Après la pluie de la veille, la température avait brutalement chuté.

« Alors ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de partir, maintenant ? questionna gentiment la jeune femme en se saisissant de son sac à main. Tu n'avais pas très envie de venir au Japon, il me semble, mais là… »

Suguru soupira et haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« J'ai toujours su que je devrais repartir. Ces deux mois ont passé si vite, et en même temps si lentement… Mais Hiroshi et moi avons décidé de faire vivre notre histoire malgré tout, alors… nous verrons bien ! » acheva-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait vaillant.

« Et puis, je vais retrouver mon petit frère, il m'a tellement manqué… J'imagine que ça a dû être encore plus difficile pour lui. »

Mika posa la main sur l'épaule de son jeune parent d'un geste réconfortant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus avoir du tout de contact avec lui. Et puis, dis-toi bien que ce sera un bon moyen de mettre vos sentiments à l'épreuve… Allez, on y va ? Si ça continue on va arriver en retard, ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches à faire, par hasard ? »

Suguru lui renvoya un pauvre sourire.

« Inconsciemment, sans doute… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Fumiki Ôda parlait, et Suguru ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, ce qui ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas troubler l'agent outre mesure. Une brassée des principaux quotidiens nationaux du Japon posés à côté de lui, il commentait les réactions de la presse après le récital du jeune pianiste.

« … et je pense que votre oncle Nobuo aura toutes les raisons d'être satisfait ! Il faut dire aussi que cette soirée a été grandiose, votre jeu n'avait encore jamais… »

Suguru consulta sa montre. Hiroshi l'avait assuré la veille qu'il viendrait lui dire au revoir avant son départ, mais l'heure avançait et il n'était pas là.

« … d'ailleurs monsieur Ueda m'a dit pas plus tard que ce matin que…

- Suguru ! »

Le garçon se retourna vivement en direction de l'appel. Hiroshi se dirigeait vers lui, essoufflé.

« Un accident à l'entrée de l'autoroute… J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais… »

Suguru sourit avec indulgence, l'air soulagé néanmoins.

« Ça ne fait rien. L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là… »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le cou, réclamant un baiser, mais le guitariste recula la tête, à son immense surprise.

« Mais… Vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser ? s'enquit-il, un peu vexé.

- C'est pas ça, mais… J'ai un rhume terrible et je n'ai pas envie de te le coller. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, incrédule, puis passa résolument les bras autour du cou du guitariste.

« Ça m'est égal, et puis ça me fera un souvenir du Japon, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Alors ? »

Alors Hiroshi, sans trop se forcer non plus il faut le reconnaître, attira son petit ami contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sous le regard effaré de Fumiki Ôda qui n'était au courant de rien et faillit avoir une attaque.

« Bon voyage de retour, mon petit ange. Tu vas terriblement me manquer… murmura Hiroshi.

- Je vous promets de tout faire pour revenir ici rapidement, répondit Suguru, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Au revoir, Hiroshi. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis le garçon et son agent s'éloignèrent. Hiroshi les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aient disparu à sa vue puis s'en alla à son tour.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Trois mois plus tard…_

« Ça suffit, Shûichi ! Tu m'as bouffé tous mes sashimis ! La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'à t'acheter deux bentôs rien que pour toi !! protesta Hiroshi en s'écartant d'un bond de son camarade dont les baguettes survolaient déjà leur prochaine proie.

- Mais j'aime les sashimis… geignit le chanteur d'un ton plaintif.

- Tous les midis c'est la même chose et j'en ai assez ! As-sez, tu comprends ?! »

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable sauva Shûichi d'un trépas sans doute assez violent.

« Allô ? Ah, Suguru ! Non, non, pas du tout, j'allais juste assassiner Shûichi… Et toi, comment ça va ? »

Depuis le retour du jeune pianiste à New York, les deux garçons avaient gardé contact grâce à Internet ; mais Suguru téléphonait régulièrement, comme en cette occasion.

Profitant de ce qu'il était distrait, Shûichi échangea un sashimi contre un maki puis se dépêcha de l'engloutir, l'air innocent.

« Oh oui, tout va bien, notre premier single est classé 36ème… Pas mal pour un début, non ? Et de ton côté ? »

Son forfait accompli, Shûichi termina son bentô avec gourmandise. Il y avait aussi un sachet de beignets, pour le dessert, mais en attendant qu'Hiroshi ait achevé de parler avec Suguru, il envoya un message plus que superflu à Yûki.

« … Une surprise ? Dans quel genre ? Comment ça, « vous verrez bien » ?! Écoute, mon ange… Bon, comme tu voudras. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit instant puis Hiroshi raccrocha.

« Alors ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit innocemment Shûichi.

- Oui, ça a l'air d'aller… Encore que j'ai pas bien compris cette histoire de surprise dont il vient de me parler… Hé ! Mon dernier sashimi ! Tu me l'as bouffé, ma parole !! Non mais, tu me prends vraiment pour un débile ! Attends un peu, tu vas voir !! » s'écria-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de Shûichi qui s'enfuyait déjà.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, passant devant un kiosque à journaux, Hiroshi découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'était la « surprise » dont avait parlé Suguru.

_« COUP DE THÉÂTRE DANS LE MONDE DE LA MUSIQUE CLASSIQUE : LE PIANISTE PRODIGE SUGURU FUJISAKI ARRÊTE SA CARRIÈRE »_ titrait un grand quotidien.

Sidéré, le jeune homme s'empara de l'un des journaux, lança une pièce au vendeur et, sans même attendre sa monnaie, repartit en trombes, sous le choc.

L'article en pages intérieures était succinct et se bornait à relater que, pour des « raisons personnelles », le jeune musicien mettait « entre parenthèses » sa carrière de concertiste. Pour se consacrer à quoi ? « Vous le saurez très bientôt », avait répondu le garçon à la question du journaliste.

Proprement assommé, Hiroshi passa la majeure partie de la journée à se demander ce qui avait pu motiver cette décision. Après le récital à Tôkyô, Suguru paraissait bien décidé à mener sa carrière vers de nouveaux sommets. Et tout à coup, cette décision de tout arrêter !

Sitôt qu'il avait un instant de pause, il tentait de contacter son petit ami, en pure perte : celui-ci demeurait injoignable, son téléphone renvoyait invariablement sur une messagerie, et il en fut ainsi tout au long de la journée.

Au matin du lendemain, c'est un Hiroshi au visage défait par une nuit blanche qui poussa – en retard – la porte du Studio 3.

« Hé ben, mon vieil Hiro, tu en fais une tête de zombie, l'accueillit Shûichi en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. « T'as pas dormi de la nuit, ou quoi ?

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, confirma le jeune homme. J'ai pas réussi à joindre Suguru, je suis tombé à chaque fois sur sa messagerie… Il a peut-être eu un accident grave ! C'est pour ça qu'il a dû arrêter, et si ça se trouve il est à l'hôpital !

- Calm down, Hiro, lança K, placide. Tu commences à réagir comme Shûichi.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Noriko. Réfléchis un peu, s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose il ne t'aurait pas parlé de surprise…

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, convint le guitariste. Mais ça n'est tout de même pas normal.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis, insista la jeune femme. Tu devrais plutôt te donner à fond pour cette répétition car ce sera la dernière que je vais faire avec vous.

- Ah oui, forcément… PARDON ?! glapit Shûichi, cependant qu'Hiroshi ouvrait des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Bah oui, je vais retourner chez les Grasper, annonça Noriko. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai trouvé un remplaçant de grand talent. »

La porte du studio s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer Tôma Seguchi suivi de…

« Suguru ! s'écria le guitariste, stupéfait. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Levant la main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, Tôma déclara posément :

« Bonjour à tous. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon cousin, Suguru Fujisaki, qui à partir de demain remplacera officiellement Noriko en qualité de claviériste de Bad Luck.

- Ravi de travailler avec vous ! » claironna Suguru en s'inclinant. Et comme Hiroshi paraissait toujours en état de choc, le jeune garçon lui bondit au cou et l'embrassa voracement sur les lèvres sans se soucier des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ma surprise ? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du guitariste qui sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos.

- J'en pense… beaucoup de choses, mais… pour l'instant, j'ai pas très envie de réfléchir, répondit Hiroshi en lui rendant son baiser de manière encore plus passionnée.

- Hé, oh, vous n'êtes pas seuls ! » protesta Shûichi, écarlate. Son ami se contenta de lui adresser un sourire béat sans cesser de serrer Suguru contre sa poitrine.

« Bien, je vous laisse donc travailler, annonça Tôma. Suguru, je compte sur ton talent et ton expérience pour poursuivre ce que Noriko a commencé, et conduire Bad Luck au plus haut de la gloire.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur Seguchi ! Bon, alors, comment est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de travailler ? Aujourd'hui, j'observe, mais demain il va falloir s'y mettre sérieusement ! déclara l'adolescent en claquant des doigts.

- Hiro… J'ai l'impression qu'il va être encore pire que Noriko… » gémit Shûichi en lançant vers son ami un regard de détresse.

XXXXXXXXXX

En fin de compte, Suguru n'assista qu'à la répétition du matin et partit aux environs de midi, car il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

« Tu… Tu peux passer chez moi ce soir, si tu veux, proposa Hiroshi, le rouge aux joues.

- Chez vous ? Pour… Pour quoi faire ? demanda le petit musicien, tout aussi rougissant.

- Oh ! Juste pour… prendre un verre… et discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es parti… comme on le faisait avant, dit précipitamment le jeune homme, désireux de dissiper toute sorte de malentendu.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord… À quelle heure puis-je passer ?

- Hé bien… » Hiroshi songea soudain à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son appartement, royaume du désordre.

« Heu… Vers 19 heures ? dit-il, estimant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour un brin de ménage. On pourra se commander à manger et je te raccompagne après…

- Ça me va tout à fait, acquiesça Suguru. Bon, j'y vais. À ce soir. »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger comme un souffle sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi était rentré chez lui en tout hâte sitôt la journée de répétition achevée. Au bout d'une bonne heure de ménage, son petit appartement était redevenu présentable… Non qu'il ait été sale, mais Suguru ne lui faisait pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui aimait à vivre dans le chaos le plus total, ce qu'était à peu de choses près son logement avant qu'il ne se mette sérieusement à l'œuvre.

Il avait ensuite pris une douche, et il avait à peine fini de s'habiller que la sonnerie retentit à sa porte.

_Il est là_, songea-t-il avec une certaine excitation. _Bon, tout est en ordre, de toutes façons._

Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre – 18h50, Suguru devait être du genre ponctuel ; Shûichi risquait bien d'en baver, en fin de compte.

« Bonsoir ! » s'écria-t-il, tout sourire, en ouvrant la porte. Il allait se jeter sur son invité quand il s'aperçut – juste à temps – que celui-ci n'était pas seul. Il tenait par la main un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, à l'épaisse chevelure noire et aux yeux noisette, qui lui ressemblait de manière frappante.

« Mais… C'est… bredouilla-t-il.

- Voici Ritsu, mon petit frère, introduisit Suguru qui regarda ensuite l'enfant. Ritsu, je te présente Hiroshi Nakano, mon ami. Dis-lui bonjour, poussin, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déclara Ritsu d'un ton solennel. Le guitariste se mit à rire.

- Je suis tout aussi enchanté de faire la tienne, Ritsu Fujisaki. Mais entrez donc ! »

Seul petit problème, il mourait d'envie d'embrasser Suguru mais devant son frère il n'osait rien faire. C'était épouvantablement frustrant.

« Alors, heu… Tu es venu passer quelques jours au Japon ? finit-il par demander au petit garçon qui s'était sagement assis sur le canapé, à côté de son aîné.

- Non. Moi et Suguru on habite ici maintenant, comme avant, répondit Ritsu.

- C'est vrai ? Vous vous êtes installés ici ?

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais l'intention de revenir un jour. Il se trouve que j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Et puisqu'à présent le fais partie de Bad Luck, il est logique que je réside au Japon, expliqua Suguru.

- Mais… Tu ne regrettes rien ? Ta carrière… Bad Luck n'est qu'un groupe qui débute, nous ne serons peut-être jamais autre chose qu'un feu de paille… Je suppose que tu as longuement réfléchi avant de prendre ta décision, mais… »

Suguru pressa doucement son index contre les lèvres d'Hiroshi pour le faire taire.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Peu m'importe que Bad Luck ne soit pas très connu pour l'instant – il le deviendra. Et puis… j'ai voulu donner à notre histoire toutes les chances de réussir. Le regrettez-vous ? »

Hiroshi scruta les yeux noisette du garçon et n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'amour et confiance. Lentement, il lui effleura la joue, consumé par l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres délicates au goût de miel. Mais il y avait Ritsu…

« Non. Pas une seule seconde… même si j'aimerais pouvoir te le montrer de manière un peu plus… physique… répondit le guitariste avec un coup d'œil à Ritsu.

- Vous avez tenu trois mois, un soir de plus ne va pas vous tuer… déclara Suguru d'un ton léger. Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu de bon à manger pour ce soir ? »

Si Hiroshi avait dû s'imaginer leurs retrouvailles, il ne se serait certes jamais représenté cette soirée calme, presque… familiale. Pourtant il était heureux, et même s'il aurait aimé quelques baisers et caresses… il se sentait curieusement comblé.

Et ce n'était que partie remise, en fin de compte. Se faire attendre, c'était se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, nous allons rentrer, déclara Suguru, voyant que Ritsu avait commencé à piquer du nez. Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée, poussin ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, l'air passablement ensommeillé.

« Ah, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, dit Hiroshi après un coup d'œil à sa montre. Comment allez-vous rentrer ?

- En taxi. Pour l'instant nous logeons chez mon cousin Seguchi, en attendant de trouver un appartement. Allez, Ritsu, habille-toi on s'en va.

- Chez ton cousin ? Alors… Je peux passer te chercher demain matin, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée… Et cette fois, plus besoin de nous cacher, souffla Suguru qui, profitant de ce que son petit frère était empêtré dans son manteau, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du guitariste, surpris mais ravi.

- À demain, alors ! Bonne nuit, Hiroshi ! »

Le jeune homme les regarda s'éloigner le long de la rue, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, sur lesquelles s'attardait le sucre de celles de Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXX

À peine assis dans le taxi, Ritsu s'endormit, appuyé au flanc de son frère. Suguru lui caressa les cheveux et, observant les lumières qui défilaient de part et d'autres de la voiture, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

_Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir à revenir au Japon. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens… Puis je l'ai rencontré, et il a bouleversé mon existence, du moins ce que mon existence était devenue. Avec lui à mes côtés, maintenant, je suis prêt à prendre un tout nouveau départ, me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure… dont cette fois, c'est moi et non les autres qui écrirai l'histoire au fur et à mesure._

FIN


End file.
